A Dash of Luck
by SnowyNeko
Summary: Tyler has loved Ciel Phantomhive ever since Ciel began modeling. When his best friend wins a contest including two backstage passes to one of Ciel's photoshoots, he couldn't be happier. However, things aren't as innocent as they appear. When Tyler sees something he shouldn't, Ciel might just turn his world upside down. (Chapter 17 fixed)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, and greetings my dear readers! I have returned to entertain you with yet another story. This one's a little unique compared to the others I've written so far, mainly concerning our protagonist. You'll see what I mean when you read. Also something unusual for me, I will be including details about our protagonist's physical appearance. Why? ...a personal whim, I guess. I felt it was necessary. Oh, and last but not least, this is an AU. I'm looking forward to putting this story out, and I sincerely hope you'll all enjoy it.

So without farther ado, let's get on with the show!

* * *

I fiddle with the VIP pass around my neck as Ted explains the lighting of the set to us. I'm not gonna lie. I'd been pretty excited about this trip, ecstatic even, but the fact that our guide's name is something as bland and well, normal, as Ted has watered me down a little. When you get close to something as otherworldly as a Hollywood photoshoot, you expect everything to be no less than spectacular. That's how I thought about it, at least. Honestly, though, the tour's been pretty boring so far. Lots of shaking hands with the people backstage, lots of staring at machines with bijillions of buttons and switches, and now, an in depth explanation of the lighting system that Ted actually seems to be absorbed in.

I guess it's kinda fun watching Sandra drool after our tour guide like a puppy that drools over a T-bone steak. I mean, I guess he is kinda handsome in a way. It's just not in a way I like. Too muscular.

"Do you think if we learn how all these thingy majigs work," Sandra suddenly starts beside me, "that we could get a job here?"

I raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Asks the girl who would rather binge watch Dora the Explorer than stretch to reach the remote. Why would you want a job like this?"

"Think of all the hot celebrities we could meet!"

Our guide laughs, pulled from his passionate rant about lighting. "Our jobs are a lot harder than they look, I promise. I wouldn't recommend it unless you're really dedicated."

I crack a grin when my friend begins pouting, then ask, "So you've showed us a lot of cool stuff so far," not, "but when do we get to see him?"

"Well, if you're ready," he huffs, shaking his head with a smile. "I suppose we could go now. Geez, the idols are the only things people care about these days. Nobody cares about what goes on behind the scenes." I've got to really wonder with the way he says it whether or not it actually bothers him. "You two've got to be quiet, though. They haven't finished yet."

Sandra and I both swear our silence in haste, eager to get on with it. Accepting this, Ted leads us to a door and opens it for us to go through, holding a silencing finger to his lips all the while.

A few people in headsets glance back towards us when Ted closes the door behind us, but their attentions quickly revert to the center of the room, which in contrast to the shadowy edges, glows luminescent. When our eyes finally find the figure bathed in said light, we freeze.

Right before our very eyes...it's actually him! The young, british model, Ciel Phantomhive in the flesh! He lays draped across a loveseat, his cheek resting on the arm he has thrown over the armrest. His pristinely tended black hair reflects deep blue in the light, somehow appearing softer in person than in his pictures. His skin...pure white on its own, the bright lights make it practically glow as pure as an angel's skin. And as if his natural beauty wasn't enough to captivate me, he's even wearing his signature Victorian era style! I find myself unable to breathe at the sight of it all.

He doesn't so much as glance in our direction, but the intensity with which he glares at the camera with his piercing blue eyes raises goosebumps across my skin.

"Sandra?" I gasp, finding my voice at last.

With the same, breathy voice, she replies, "Yeah, Tyler?"

"I'm so glad we're best friends."

I say that, but those words hardly sum up my gratitude to her right now. It's all because of her I got to see this. We might have both entered the contest, but I just don't have the luck that she has. Thank god, buddha, and every otherworldly power in existence that my best friend is the luckiest person I know.

"Are these our contest winners?"

The silky voice breaks us from our stupors, our eyes drawn to a tall, dark haired man. Ted whispers back, "Yup. This is Sandra and Tyler, the lucky ones. This, "our guide motions to the man, "is sort of Ciel's manager. He's more like a personal secretary than anything, but he's been with Ciel since even before he got into modeling."

"You speak too much, Ted," the manager chuckles, his voice steeped in a thick british accent. "It's lovely to meet you girls. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but you may simply call me Sebastian. No need to be formal."

"Pleasure to meet you, Sebastian," Sandra instantly answers, shaking his hand. Too wrapped up in struggling not to gawk, I neglect to correct Sebastian's misconception as I shake is hand. He's...as gorgeous as Ciel! Manager? Secretary? Why on earth isn't he a model!?

"Have the two of you been enjoying the tour?" Despite our previous boredom and impatience, we both nod like bobbleheads. "Well, if you're willing to wait for him to finish, you might just get the opportunity to speak with Ciel before he has to leave. How does that sound?"

"Awesome!" Sandra enthuses. Since that sums up my reaction as well, I don't feel the need to add anything, instead just nodding in agreement. Then, someone calls Sebastian aside and we're left dumbfounded. When he's out of earshot, my friend mutters, "He's your type, right?"

"Yep." He's probably too old for me, but still…

"You're not going to get a nosebleed, right?"

I touch my nose with the tips of my fingers, for a second convinced it really will begin to bleed. "I think I'm alright."

"But really," she grins. "It's not everyday you come face-to-face with two incredible specimens."

"You got that right."

Sandra turns her evil eye on our guide abruptly, warning, "You'd better not repeat a word of this."

Laughter at his lips, he motions zipping his lips shut and flicks away his invisible key. Our eyes then return to the glorious boy posing in the spotlight, and there our eyes stay for what feels like an eternity. At least, it's an eternity until the lights overhead suddenly sputter on. Then our eternity quickly transforms into a time too brief. Somebody calls out that this is it for today.

The god-like boy finally lifts himself off the velvet couch after that, heaving a heavy sigh and running his fingers through his hair before beginning a discussion with Sebastian. After they exchange a few words, and Sebastian receives an ill-tempered scowl from his model, the boy straightens his high collar and turns our way. I swear, neither of us dares to take a breath as he approaches us.

"Congratulations on winning," he greets us, half smiling. Sebastian's voice before had been wonderfully deep and adult, but Ciel's voice, although equally smooth, rings angelically higher. You would think an eighteen year old's voice would have deepened far past this sort of lilting pitch, but I get the impression that his voice hasn't changed much over his teenage years. I had had expectations about meeting him in person, but honestly, he surpasses them all! I never imagined his voice would be this pleasant! And he smiled! Never once have I seen a picture of him smiling in any magazine or online, but he smiled just now! At _me_!

"I was told...you were Tyler," he begins, extending his hand out to me. I take it stiffly, merely smiling because my throat seems to be clogged with excitement. Who would have thought...I never imagined being able to touch him! Shaking the hand of my crush….I could die happy, right now, without regrets. Then he releases my hand and continues, "And that would make you Sandra, then." After shaking her hand, he apologizes, "I'm sorry about this, but I actually have a flight to catch soon, so I really have to be going."

"No, no problem!" Sandra insists as my heart sinks. He's leaving already? Will this really be it, after I've admired him for so long? "Don't let us keep you!"

"Thank you." He slips away without needing to be told again. I'm not really disappointed about his obvious desire to leave...not exactly. I mean, life must be rough for someone with such a busy schedule. Still, it would have been nice if he could have stayed a little longer. I mean, I would have liked to...I don't know...talk a little. I've liked him since he debuted four years ago, and now I've met him, and...it's over.

I stare after him until he's out of sight. When I finally shift my gaze, I meet Sandra's smug expression.

"W-What?"

"Your face is totally blank," she smirks, "but I know you're totally lusting over him on the inside."

"Shut up," I grimace. She's not exactly wrong, though.

Her grin just widens. "You're probably imagining running after him right now and dragging him off into some corner. Then you'd force a kiss on him, and when he gets turned on, you'd drag him off into a closet-"

"I said shut up!" I nearly shout, panicking just a little as I slap my hand over her mouth. She just cracks up into laughter as I hiss, "You freaking boy's love maniac!"

"Boys love?" Ted blinks, realization dawning on him. "Tyler, you're a guy?"

I grit my teeth, embarrassed as I lower my hand away from Sandra. "Yes, I'm a guy."

"Oh, sorry! I just assumed otherwise...ah, and Sebastian did too, didn't he? Really, I'll go grab him and have him apologize."

"Please don't," I request, withholding a groan. "Really, I'm used to it. It's my fault for wearing my hair long."

"Most guys don't get mistaken for a girl just 'cause they've got long hair," Sandra snickers, nudging me. I just ignore her. We've discussed my hair and my girly face more times than I can count. My hair actually used to be longer than this, but I chopped the bottom bit off in hopes that I'd look a little more masculine. I guess cutting it to my shoulderblades wasn't short enough. I really dread the idea of hacking off any more, though. I'm used to having long hair. There's that, and the fact that the little girl who lives next door loves messing with it when I watch her for her parents. She's a devil to handle, but she always sits still when I offer her my hair to play with. It would be hell having to watch that brat without that trump card up my sleeve.

"You sure you don't want me to go get him?" Ted wonders.

"I'm sure." I push one of my dull, caramel locks out of my face. "Um...so now that we've met him...is the tour over?"

"Well...officially, yeah," Ted confirms, peeking at his watch. "If there's anything you want to see again, though, I'll take you there again. I've got some time on my hands."

Sandra and I share a look before she says, "Thanks, but no thanks. Instead, could you maybe recommend us a restaurant nearby? I'd like to eat dinner before we start our drive home."

"You're driving? Do you two live around here?"

"A couple hours away," she admits. "If we weren't, I wouldn't have been able to drive. License restrictions and all. And if we'd of had to fly, there's no way my parents would have let me go alone with a boy. Their condition even for this was that we're home by midnight."

"Well, you must have the luck of the irish to win and to live close enough to bring your friend. Speaking of which," he snaps his fingers, alight with a new thought, "there's a little irish pub down the way, if you're interested. Great food, great price, great people. It's a lot of bar food, but if you want I can give you directions."

Sandra glances to me. When I nod the go ahead, she asks, "Could you maybe write the directions down? Neither of us has the best mental compass."

He laughs. "Sure, just wait a moment." After a minute, he finds a scrap of paper and borrows a pen off the director. Then he scribbles it all down and hands it to Sandra. Afterwards, he brings us to the front exit and sends us off with a wave.

We wave back, then get to work searching for the restaurant.

We haven't been looking long when Sandra huffs irritably, "Why are there so many people?"

"We're in Hollywood," I point out with an eye roll. "What did you expect?"

"Not this! What is this? The human version of Chicago at rush hour?"

With a lopsided smile, I remind her, "You've never even been to Chicago."

"Doesn't matter. I'm sure it look exactly like this in the streets there during rush hour. With all these people, how are we supposed to find the restaurant?"

"What're the directions?"

She lifts the sticky note Ted gave her earlier to her face, squinting to read his sloppy handwriting. "We're going left out of the studio, like he said, but I'm not seeing the street sign he told us to turn at." She lifts her head to glance about. "How are we supposed to see when everyone's so tall?"

She's not wrong. It feels like there's are an abnormal number of tall people, probably wannabe models or actors, and a solid half of the girls we pass are decked out in mile high heels. I've never understood girls' fashion trends, and I probably never will. I mean, why would you want to triple your chance of tripping like that? Don't straight guys prefer shorter girls, anyway? That's the impression I've always gotten at least. I guess it could just be the guys I know.

"I should've worn my wedges," my best friend grumbles, shoving her acorn colored hair out of her face as she continues searching for the sign. I watch her for a moment, then raise my eyes to look, too. Who knows? Maybe I'll be able to see better than her. I am a little taller, even if she is a year older. I can't seem to find any street signs, though. Then it occurs to me that she never told me the name of the street.

"Hey, what street sign are we looking for, anyway?" I question, stretching my neck in an attempt to see farther. When she doesn't answer, though, I lower my gaze.

She's gone! Quickly, I whip my head around, scanning for her. Cupping a hand to my mouth, I shout, "Sandra?" ….No response. How far could she have gotten? I dig my phone out of my pocket and dial her number. After a few rings, she answers.

"Tyler? Wher….disappear to?"

"Huh?"

"...said where'd….pear to?"

I plug my other ear and ask again, but again I can't hear her at all over the sound of the crowd. This is why I hate phone calls. Hoping she can hear me better than I can hear her, I tell her, "Wait one second."

At first I look for some place, a bench or something, that I can stand on to raise my vantage point above the crowd. Finding nothing of the sort, I decide to instead search out a quieter place. Immediately to my right, I finally notice a narrow alley. It may not be ideal, but it's the closest thing, and it's only for a second.

Slipping inside the alley, I make my way deeper until Sandra's voice eventually starts to reach my ears clearly. "...found the sign, but then I realized I'd lost you."

"Then you ran off on your own?" I question. She must have seen it and just taken off towards it. That sounds like something she would do.

"You're the idiot who didn't follow me," she defends.

"Yeah, yeah." I gaze up at the buildings I've stepped in between. One of them looks a lot like the set building we took our tour in, but who knows if it's the same one. I mean, there are a lot of these sorts of buildings around here. "So, where's the street sign?"

"On the intersection we were approaching," she reveals, proud as a peacock for something that really should have been common sense to both of us. I mentally slap myself for not realizing something so obvious before.

Withholding a groan, I pinch the bridge of my nose and order, "Stay by that sign, I'll come find you."

"About that…"

I pause mid step, having turned around to go back out onto the street. My voice plainly carrying my apprehension, I ask with dread, "What _about that_?"

"Well, while we were talking on the phone, I went ahead and found the restaurant."

"Sandra?"

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Oh hush it, girly boy."

"Go back to the sign, and I'll go ahead and find it. If it's just at the intersection, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright, see you in a bit."

I stuff my phone back into my pocket. Girly boy….it's not the first time she's called me that, but really…. Lately, basically everyone new that I meet takes me for a girl. It's not my fault I was born with this face, but, maybe, just a little, it might be a little my fault that I wear my hair long. I don't plan on changing that anytime soon, though. Maybe instead of changing my hair, I should start doing something about this slender figure. I mean, I like the body type and all (particularly when it's an attractive guy with a slender figure), but I guess that doesn't necessarily mean I need one myself. If putting on a little muscle will help people realize I'm male, then...but would it be weird for a guy like me to want to stay lean and pretty? I mean, it's not like I'm out to attract girls.

Sighing, I shake the thoughts from my head. What does it matter? Let people mistake me for a girl, what do I care? All I have to do is be sure to correct them.

"Shall I pull the car around, Young Master?"

I freeze. Was that- that was Sebastian's voice! I turn my head to look deeper down the alley, where the voice came from. I was right! A door in the side of the set building gapes open, Sebastian standing outside and speaking to someone within. I blink, registering just who he might be talking to only moments before the figure I was only hoping to see steps out from the door, which shuts with a thud behind him.

"Please do," Ciel confirms, hands stuffed into his black trenchcoat. Underneath he wears dark blue jeans that flare out into bootcut bottoms. It's the first time I've seen him in such casual garb, but he looks just as amazing as he does in aristocratic costumes!

My hands fly to my pockets in search of a writing utensil of some sort, but come up empty. What an opportunity, catching him like this, and yet I don't even have anything for him to sign or sign with! Just how awful is my luck?

It's then I realize that both Ciel and his manager have stopped, despite the fact that Sebastian had been ready to go get their car. I shift to the side to find a ragged beggar kneeling before them.

"Ignore him, Young Master," Sebastian advises.

"Please!" the man begs. "Surely someone like you can spare a few dollars! You have so much!"

"Young Master."

"What, Sebastian?" Ciel inquires, his words annoyed. "Are you really so worried? Do you really think that I would bother with such a lowlife?"

His manager bowed his head. "Of course not. I simply meant to point out that we mustn't waste any time. Our flight leaves in only an hour."

"Why did you book it so close to this job?"

"The time of this photoshoot was only decided after I bought the tickets, and there wasn't another flight soon enough."

"Let's hurry, then."

Ciel and Sebastian begin to round the beggar on either side, simply avoiding him like a puddle in their path. I'm still trying to piece my thoughts together about what I just witnessed when the man on his knees suddenly yanks a knife from his jacket and charges at Ciel.

A scream catches in my throat before it can emerge as Sebastian lunges for the beggar, seemingly pinning him down and disarming him in an instant. The knife skids across the concrete towards my feet, stopping an arm's length before me. I barely notice it, though. Ciel doesn't even appear fazed as he gazes down at the man who just attempted to stab him.

"What would you like me to do, Young Master?" Sebastian inquires, smiling up at the model patiently. A face that relaxed strikes me as eerily out of place on a body that's using all of its limbs to pin down another human being.

Ciel closes his eyes, unbuttoning one of the middle buttons of his trench coat and reaching underneath the fabric. "Just keep him down, Sebastian." Then he pulls out…

A gun? He's got a gun?

I watch in shock as my favorite model secures a silencer on the end of his pistol and points it casually at the head of the restrained man. Then I jump when he begins talking to the beggar. "You are a poor assassin. Real beggars aren't so insistent, you'll find. I've seen more than my fair share of them. I was going to let you off, since I have places to be, but I cannot forgive anyone who raises a hand against me."

His voice drops, darkening as he finishes his sentence. His stare from the photoshoot earlier had given me goosebumps, but the detest with which he now glares at the man causes my joints to lock with fear. His sapphire blue eyes reflect like the harsh silver of a blade. Murderous intent oozes from his expression, cold, yet scorchingly hot with hatred, and I find that even though it isn't aimed at me, it has me rooted where I stand.

Then the gun recoils in his hand and the man on the ground jolts before falling still. Sebastian stays still for a moment, then elegantly stands and steps off of the corpse. Then, removing a stainless white handkerchief from his breast pocket, he drapes it over his hands and holds them out to Ciel patiently. The model doesn't look away from the dead man as he places the gun in Sebastian's grasp.

"Hurry and fetch the car," he orders, his voice diluted to simple irritation.

Sebastian bows his head and carefully wraps the gun in the cloth. "Yes, my lord. Oh," Sebastian suddenly pauses. Then he abruptly turns his head and meets my eyes, startling me enough to make my heart leap from my chest. "And what should I do about her?"

I'm still unable to move when Ciel follows Sebastian's gaze, finally noticing me. For a moment, surprise flashes across his blank face before he's able to quell it. Who knows how long the three of us stand there like that, staring at each other as if it were some sort of contest, but eventually, Ciel scowls.

"How much did you see?"

Unable to lie to someone I've admired for so long, I stutter, "A-All of it."

"Your name was Tyler, wasn't it?" I nod mutely. "And you're a fan of mine, aren't you?" I nod again, not seeing where he's going with these questions. He clicks his tongue, hand aimlessly redoing the button he'd earlier undone. "Sebastian, book a third ticket. We're taking her with us."

* * *

So I actually combined chapter one and two here, so this chapter is a lot longer than most of the others are going to be. I thought it was necessary, though, to introduce the conflict in the first chapter. Besides, isn't it refreshing to get a longer chapter every now and again? So why not start off with one? But what do you guys think of Tyler? He's a character like I've never written before, so I'm really looking forward to exploring his character. I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this afore note has been taken down by me due to the emotional shock it may cause a certain acquaintance of mine if they were to, by freak chance, see it. It was nothing explicitly bad, but I decided it was best to take precautions. It's just that I was kinda an emotional wreck when I wrote it. Please excuse this afore note, and feel free to ignore it.

Onto the story!

* * *

I stare out the window, my mind a mess. How exactly did I end up on a plane? And not only am I on a plane, but I'm in first class seats on a plane to Tokyo, and sitting next to me is the beautiful boy I met only today that I've had a crush on for four years. How did this happen? I'm so wrapped up in trying to process it all that I don't even notice the flight attendant when she begins going over the emergency procedures.

I do, however, notice when Ciel snaps, "How long are you going to ignore that?"

Blinking, I suddenly realize what he means. Startled by the noise, I rush to grab my phone out of my pocket before staring at it uncertainly. It's from Sandra. Of course it is. It's been at least an hour since I last saw her, at least an hour since I promised I'd find her at the street corner. She must be frantic with worry. When it stops ringing in my hand, I glance up at Ciel to meet his hard expression. Gulping, I ask, "Am I...allowed to answer it?"

"If you're that worried you'll slip up and spill something, give it here," he commands, holding out his hand. Still too awestruck to react, I hand it over. He calls her back and lifts the phone to his ear, his finger tapping against his armrest impatiently. Then it suddenly stills, and his face brightens into the same clumsy smile he showed us back when we met him on the set. "Hello, Sandra! This is Ciel! We met earlier this afternoon, if you'll remember." He waits for a minute, surely waiting for my best friend to calm down on the other end. "This might seem a little strange, but you see, I ran into Tyler as I was leaving and we got to talking. The thing is, my parents back home have been getting on my back for not having a girlfriend lately, and when Tyler heard this, she volunteered to stand in as a fake to appease them. It was kind of a last minute deal, but I arranged her a plane ticket and a fake passport and we're just about to take off." A fake passport? Isn't that illegal? "I know it'll be tough, but I leave negotiations to her parents in your hands. After all, that's what friends are for, right?" After a bit of silence, Ciel's face changes back to normal and he holds the phone out to me. His eyes clearly convey that I'm dead if I say one thing wrong. I don't even get what's going on! What exactly have I gotten myself mixed up in that has him so scarily serious?

Hand stiff with my efforts not to shake, I take back my phone and put it up to my ear. "...Sandra?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO ENGLAND WITH **THE** CIEL PHANTOMHIVE?"

I cringe away from the speaker. "Y...yes." Well, no. This plane's destination is actually Japan, not England. How exactly did Ciel manage to come up with all that bogus on the spot? And does he really expect it to work? Won't my parents accuse him (rightly) of kidnapping me, even with that story? They're going to be furious!

Sandra takes a deep breath in, then lowering her voice significantly, asks, "Did...did you really offer to act like his girlfriend? I know you like him and all, but honestly, that seems a little...brash for someone like you."

Of course, she's totally and utterly correct, but under Ciel's fierce gaze I suck it up and lie, "I did."

She goes quiet for a bit, and for a second, I begin to worry that she doesn't believe me. What happens if she finds out something is wrong? Clearly, whatever this is, it's dangerous. Will Ciel and Sebastian...do something to her?

Finally, she says, "So...Ciel thinks you're a girl, right?"

I open my mouth, then pause. Briefly, just for a second, I peek up and meet Ciel's eyes. Then I quickly avert my sight to the seat in front of me, my fingers toying with the ends of my brownish-gold hair as I force out a confirmation. "Y-yes? I think?"

"Then you've got a chance!"

"...What?"

"You've got a chance! If he thinks you're a girl, he might just fall for you! It's even more likely if you're already playing the role of his girlfriend! And once he falls for you, you can confess that you're actually a guy, and he'll just have to accept it because he loves you!"

"S-Sandra, I don't think that's how things work."

"Trust me on this," she insists, her voice giddy despite her attempt to sound serious. "You've gotta keep letting him think that you're a girl! Otherwise, he might totally ditch you!"

"Don't be ridiculous." Even as I argue, though, her points are beginning to sound reasonable. I mean, there's no chance of my love being reciprocated if he knows I'm a guy, but wait! I've always loved him from a distance! Who says I won't fall out of love now that I know him? And besides, I just saw him shoot a person! Can I really pursue him romantically after that? And not to mention hiding something as monumental as my gender! It's dishonest! But if there's a chance…

I grit my teeth as Sandra continues to urge me on from the other end of the line. As I'm still debating, Sebastian meets my eyes from over Ciel's head and informs me, "We're about to take off, so you'll have to finish soon." Ciel then promptly complains about his manager talking over his head.

Rushed and with the devil known as Sandra literally whispering in my ear, I huff, "Fine, fine! I understand! About my mom and dad…"

"Don't worry about it!" she waves off. "Focus on your honeymoon. I'll just tell them you went missing."

I ignore the honeymoon statement in favor of exclaiming, "Missing!? Are you kidding me? They'll flip out!"

"Chill! You can just show up home again when you get back and claim you don't remember anything that happened while you were gone."

"That's never going to work!"

"It will! It always does in the movies!"

"This isn't a freaking movie," I groan, head in my hand. That's when the plane begins to move, the runway lights outside my window beginning to roll by. "I've got to go. We're taking off."

"You'd better get me an autograph while you're wooing him."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later."

"Bye! Have fun!"

I click off my phone and drop it into my lap, telling Ciel, "She wants your autograph. She'll probably demand it as payment for covering for me the next time she sees you."

"That isn't a problem. You having a phone, on the other hand, is." I stare at him, recalling just what kind of a situation I'm in. Begrudgingly, I once again hand over my phone to him, which he hands to Sebastian. Then, as if the thought just came to him, he wonders, "You don't happen to have any experience with speaking Japanese?"

This is just occurring to him _now_? "What would you do if I said no?"

"I would say you're out of luck."

Who would've thought it, but it seems like lady luck hasn't entirely forsaken me. "My next door neighbors are Japanese immigrants. I've learned a lot from them, since I watch their kids pretty often. I can't read it, though."

"Well," Sebastian smiles. I swear, he hasn't stopped smiling once this entire time, and he's begun to feel just as terrifying as Ciel. He might even be scarier. "That makes things easier, then."

"Why are we going to Japan, though?" I would assume it would be to model, except for the fact that this whole ordeal just doesn't strike me as something so innocent.

"If you want an explanation, wait until we arrive," Ciel orders.

Sebastian explains, "Too many people could overhear on this plane."

"Sebastian!" the boy next to me hisses. "Didn't I just say not to speak over my head?"

"My apologies, Young Master. I didn't mean to make you conscious of your height."

"Be quiet!"

"Um…" Ciel glares daggers at me for my interruption, causing me to shrink back. "Sorry, but would it be bad to ask why he always refers to you like that? As Young Master?"

Ciel sits back in his seat with a huff, but I have to question whether he does it out of exasperation or out of force since the plane has begun tilting. It's Sebastian who begins, "I refer to him as such because he is, simply, my master. I do work as his manager, but even before he began his work, I was a butler at the Phantomhive household. Although our lifestyles have changed since he began his career, I am still in his service."

"I...I see." What a dedicated servant. How old is he, anyway? He talks like he's been serving his young master for years, but isn't he, like, in his twenties? How old was he when he began working for him? I manage to bite my tongue on those questions, though. When it comes down to it, they're pretty irrelevant, and it may just be a gut feeling, but I'm getting the picture that me asking so many questions might just be a bad idea.

"Would you mind," Sebastian interrupts my thoughts, this time leaning forward to talk _around_ his young master instead of over him, "if I also asked a few questions of you?"

Wringing my hands, I silently muse about his behavior. Isn't he the courteous kidnapper? "What do you want to know?"

"Your age, for one."

Something so normal? "I'm fifteen."

Sebastian nods, then extends something to me. When I take it, I discover it to be a passport. "I see. While we are on this trip, however, you will be eighteen for all extensive purposes. You'll also have to forgive me, but I used the first last name that came to my head since I neglected to ask yours before making it."

I examine the fake passport, somewhat anticipating a last name like Smith or something. By the picture of me, though, the one he took literally outside the airport with a colored cloth standing in for the background, the name reads Tyler Preston. Actually, that's not so bad. It's similar enough to my actual Tyler Stanton that I should be able to remember it easily enough, too. But where, and when, exactly, did Sebastian find time to make this?

When I wonder this aloud, he simply smiles and says, "A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."

After that, all communications between us die off. When Ciel digs a sleeping mask out of his carry on, it finally sinks in how sudden all of this is. I mean, I knew it was sudden, but I don't even have so much as a change of clothes on me! I guess I'll have to buy clothes and toiletries when we get there, but I only have twenty dollars on me. If I really want to be comfortable, I'm going to have to rely on them.

I lean my head against my hand, staring blankly out the window at the darkening twilight. California to Japan...are we even stopping in Hawaii? You would think we would, but either way, this flight is going to be long. Even after we arrive, what then? Then I'm in Japan. Why are we even going to Japan? What's going to happen when we get there? How did it come to this when all I came for was a backstage tour, anyway?

The memory of the gun recoiling in Ciel's hands flashes through my mind and I cringe. Whatever is going on, it's dangerous, isn't it? Ciel is dangerous. Dangerous enough to kill a man without batting an eyelash. Then I grimace when a realization crosses my mind.

Ciel is that dangerous, and I just agreed to try to romance him...as a woman. I groan. Honestly, what the hell have I gotten myself into?

* * *

For those of you who might be confused, I combined the first two chapters into the first and made this third chapter the second instead. I also changed the name. The Whims of Lady Luck was a little too long, and I just didn't think it fit it well enough. I like this new title, though, quite a lot. I think it fits it a lot better. I was going to put this explanation at the top of the page, but if you read the afore note, you'll know there was something kinda pressing on my mind. So here it is at the bottom. I hope this clears things up for you guys, and I'll see you all next chapter!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

So, rollarcoasters! I'll admit, I'm a bit of an adrenaline junky when it comes to speed. Any sort of ride that throws me around has my mark of approval. I mean, that moment your stomach drops on the giant hill down at the beginning of a rollarcoaster is incredible! My favorite are by far the swinging rollarcoasters, cause then your movements aren't as restricted to the track. The twists are much wider and there's more G-force being exerted. There's also the mere fact that having your feet dangling is just plain fun. The downside is just how freaking expensive it is to get into amusement parks. Uggggh!

Without further ado, I give you chapter three!

* * *

A limousine is waiting when we finally arrive in Japan. Despite my situation, I practically throw myself into the lengthy back seat when Sebastian opens the door. It feels so amazing to be off that plane! How many hours was that, anyway? What does is matter, though? What matters is the fact that I couldn't catch so much as an hour of shut eye the entire time.

I huddle myself against the limousine's far door and prepare to nap. I don't really get it, why I can sleep in cars and not planes, but at times like this I can't bring myself to care. Ciel slides inside after me, Sebastian bringing up the rear. I don't pay attention as Sebastian gives the driver the address and instead close my eyes. I'm only vaguely aware of a muted sliding, indicating the separator between us and the driver has been shut. At first, I expect the two sitting with me to start talking, but they don't. Puzzled, I crack open my eyes to find Sebastian on the floor. His hands swipe broadly, and I'm forced to tuck my legs up against my chest when he leans over to stick his head underneath where I'm sitting.

My eyes trailing after him questioningly, I mumble, "What're you…?"

Apparently finished, he returns to his seat. "It's clean."

"Clean?"

"I mean that the car is not bugged."

"Bugged? Why would it be bugged?"

"You'll know after I explain why we're here," Ciel informs me, crossing his arms. "Really, I'd rather not explain it to you, but it would get complicated if I kept you in the dark." I blink, straightening. Yes, I'm tired, but this is important. "Simply put, I'm here to inherit the Naoto group."

"Naoto group?"

"They're yakuza."

"Ya-" My eyes widen. "You serious? But you're English!"

"I'm not directly related," he goes on, his tone making it clear that my ignorance annoys him. "The old head died without an heir, so he left it to my dad. Apparently my father did him some sort of favor, saving his life or something, so the two of them were really close. Thing is, my old man is dead now, so the inheritance would rightfully fall to me. I didn't come right away, though, since I still had work. During that time someone dared to usurp the position of head. I'm here to get it back."

I don't realize my mouth is hanging open until he orders me to close it. Snapping my lips back together, I try to absorb the new information. "S-So...you...are a part of the yakuza?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

I...I knew this was serious, but this? This I didn't expect. This is really dangerous! Somewhat dreading the answer, I wonder, "What does all of this mean for me, exactly?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly it means something! Otherwise I'd still be in California!"

"You saw something you shouldn't have. You yourself did nothing wrong, however, so it would weigh on me if I killed you. I didn't feel like shooting an innocent girl. We're keeping you with us until we can be sure you won't talk."

I bite my lip at the 'girl' comment, instead asking, "When...how can you ever be sure I won't talk?"

He glares at me out of the corner of his eye. "We'll see what happens. If you ever do become a hindrance, I'll go ahead and get rid of you."

I gulp. "I'll stay out of your way."

Apparently finished with his explanation, Ciel turns his head and begins conversing with Sebastian about one thing or another. I don't listen to it. Instead, I lean my head against the window and try to sort out my thoughts. Yakuza. How did I ever get involved with the _yakuza_? They're, like, japanese mafia, right? The big difference is, when you say mafia, usually you think back to the early nineteen hundreds when people like Al Capone were at large. In contrast, I'm pretty sure yakuza groups are still mostly active. And dangerous. Aren't they the ones that cut off your pinky if you do something slightly wrong?

I shiver, glancing wearily at Ciel. Sitting with his legs and arms crossed, he certainly exudes an air of authority and arrogance, but that hardly makes me think yakuza. I mean, he gives me more of an untouchable awe rather than a terrified awe. He still has that beautiful doll-like appearance, after all. And he's only eighteen! How could he be a criminal boss?

Wait, but didn't he say someone had taken over while he wasn't here? So is he...going to challenge him? A Yakuza boss? Is he insane?

"You're…" Both of their eyes turn to me when I begin to speak. "You're really going to...try to take over the group? Do you really want to be the boss of something like that?"

"It's mine to take," he states, his confidence making it feel as if he feels it will be easy.

"But...it's dangerous!"

To my shock, a smirk twists the model's lips upwards. "Well, it would be boring if it wasn't."

Before I can get the chance to process this new side of Ciel, the car pulls to a stop and all of a sudden we're climbing out. I watch in silence as Sebastian heads inside to check us in, the driver beginning to unload the luggage from the back. Once again, I'm struck with how unprepared I am.

"U-um, Ciel," I turn to the boy standing next to me. When he doesn't respond, I resist the urge to give up talking and instead go on. "What about...what am I going to wear? I didn't bring anything from home."

Not even glancing over my way, he tells me, "I had Sebastian call and have things prepared for you."

"Oh." What….what exactly did he 'prepare'? Things like a toothbrush and stuff are a given, but if he got me clothes….well, they think I'm a girl! I'm not going to be given skirts and dresses, am I? I shift uncomfortably at the thought. This is stupid. I should just tell them already, that I'm actually a guy. I can clear things up and get it out of the way, and...but that'll also ruin any chance I might have with Ciel! No, I shouldn't think like that. I've known all my life that there's no way a guy like him would like me back. Even if he falls for me thinking I'm a girl, that'll all be over when he discovers the truth!

My eyes flicker to him again, my teeth gnawing on my thumbnail. I shouldn't nurture false hope. I shouldn't but… His dark, silky hair reflects the light pouring out from the hotel, and I can't get over the way it contrasts against his milky skin. The pattern of light and shadows across him is mesmerizing. And despite him being older, despite the regal beauty he possesses, the way he's only a couple inches shorter than me makes him incredibly _adorable_! Somehow it makes him even cuter since I know he'd snap at me if I actually called him that. Could I really give up my chance with him, if such a chance exists? I was fine before, when I had never met him and thought I probably never would. I was content to admire him, to love him, because it was from a distance. Can I keep doing that without that distance?

I startle when Ciel suddenly grabs my hand, yanking my fingers away from my mouth. "Stop acting so nervous," he glares, his sapphire eyes narrowed into daggers. "Someone will think it's strange."

"Sorry." My fingers curl with regret when he releases my hand. Maybe...it's okay. I mean, even if he sees me as a girl, it's not like he'll fall for me, right? So even if he figures out the truth, it's no big deal. So I can cling to this dream a little longer...right?

"Young Master," Sebastian steps out of the revolving door, "everything is prepared."

Ciel nods and we follow his manager inside. To both my anxiety and my delight, Ciel doesn't allow me to walk behind the two of them. Instead, I stand beside him as the three of us and a bellboy with our luggage file into the elevator. The elevator is already huge, but the mirrored back triples the effect. No one talks as we ascend. I lean against the back wall, quietly examining myself in the mirror. I've always had a pretty face. I knew it even before I met Sandra and she enthused over it. Most guys don't think things like that, I think, but I did, because pretty boys are my type. So, I think I'm attractive. At least, I thought so, but that little bit of confidence wavers when I compare myself to the eighteen year old standing beside me. With him right next to me, my face looks utterly normal. Sure, I've got silvery gray eyes, but what's that worth next to the gems Ciel's eyes are? My hair isn't bad, but it's a little rough. I've never particularly cared about that aspect, but after seeing Ciel's silky hair, it's begun to bother me. Maybe I should have listened a little more when Sandra tried to get me into all that excessive hair care stuff.

I try to shake it off when we exit the elevator. Yes, appearance matters to me, but I need to stop worrying so much about it. Thinking so hard on it isn't normal.

When we enter our hotel room, it's much less a room and much more a miniature house. Actually, I guess the term would be a flat, or a condo, or something along those lines. Immediately out of the entryway, it opens up into a living room with a giant couch and a flat screen TV. Past that on the left, a full kitchen with even an oven stands ready to be used. The right leads into a hallway that I would guess leads to the bedrooms. I take all of this in and try not to think about how expensive it must be.

"Your room, Tyler, is the farthest one from the front." Having been absorbed with the decor, I pivot to see Sebastian tipping the bellboy. Closing the door behind the bellboy, then, he turns back to me and says with a smile, "That way, you'll have to pass our rooms if you try to escape."

Like I'd try to escape. Maybe if I was still in the U.S, but when they've taken me to a foreign country? Not a chance. Sebastian waits by the door, though, as if guarding it. Uneasy with his behavior, I make my way into the kitchen. Sebastian may be hot, but the way he acts is certainly not. It gives me the chills.

Opening the fridge, I'm pleased to find it stocked. However, I have no idea what any of it is. Most of it is packaged, but all the labels are, of course, Japanese. I can't read a single word. I grimace and snag what is probably a water bottle, seating myself at the small counter.

"Ah, yes, it has been awhile since any of us has had a full meal," Sebastian comments, finally moving away from the door to check the refrigerator himself. "I shall cook us something, then. It looks like we have all the ingredients for miso soup."

"Then hurry up and make it," Ciel orders, surprising me when he suddenly situates himself on the barstool next to me. "I'm hungry."

"Yes, my lord."

It's silent as Sebastian gets to work, the only sounds being the clattering of pots and utensils. Maybe from the outside, a scene like this would feel pretty normal. It's not. It's seriously strange, and all I can do is sit and marvel at the oddity of it all. Look at me! I'm in a high class 'hotel room', in Japan, sitting next to both my idol and a possible yakuza boss, while some hot dude who's a freaky as hell cooks for us. How can reality get any weirder than that?

And yet, somehow, it gets weirder. When Ciel answers a knock at the door, a new bellboy with a bulky bag slung over his shoulder steps into the room.

"I was told to deliver this here," he informs Ciel, plopping the bag down inside the entrance. Unzipping it, Ciel takes one look and then ushers me over. I slide off of my seat and glance at the bag's contents.

Girl's clothes.

Oh god, is this hell? Sitting at the top of the pile is a pink blouse that I swear would be laughing at me if it had a mouth. This was what I was afraid of. Kneeling down, I dig through the clothes in an attempt to find something a little more unisex, but what I find makes my stomach twist. Lips stretched tight, I zip up the bag and sigh. Then I wonder to myself how long it would be considered okay for me to continue wearing the underwear I have on.

"You've got a pretty girlfriend," the bellboy compliments Ciel, glancing down the hallway before returning his gaze to the model. "I hadn't been informed that there was going to be a third."

Informed? Is he a friend of theirs or something? I glance up, wondering if Ciel will introduce us, when all of a sudden I'm yanked backwards by the collar of my shirt. Choking, my wide eyes land on Ciel, who evidently had been the one who'd pulled me back.

"Wha-" My voice cuts off when I see his expression.

The click of the door closing draws my attention back to the door, and the bellboy. Then I see what's in his hand and freeze.

One one hand he's got a rope, but in the other…

I finally understand when I register the knife.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to any one person or group is purely accidental. All the facts about the Naoto group and any other groups mentioned come entirely out of my imagination, making any similarities coincidental. I had to get that out of the way. We wouldn't want people tracking me down and beating the crap out of me if something in this story accidentally resembled something in reality, now would we? So, disclaimer. Please take note, all possibly offended persons! I will be here hoping there's no tragic accident in my near future before I upload the next chapter.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

People are strange things. It's so weird how one can make you laugh despite you despising them, or how you can think them enjoyable one minute and then you can instantly find them royally annoying the next. We're such fickle creatures, of thought and of deed. I guess that's because everyone has their good points, even the ones that have a lot more obvious bad ones. And there's also personal preference to consider. You know, like who you like to hang around. That's just an observation I made today.

Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

Ciel claps a hand over my mouth, hissing, "Don't scream. It'll just cause more casualties." He then lowers his hand, his eyes having never diverted from the assassin standing in the entryway. I chew on my lip, unsure of what to do. I hadn't been about to scream, but isn't that what you're supposed to do in these situations? Draw in bystanders? Assassins don't like being seen, so they flee, right? That's what it's like in the movies, at least.

"I'm not so keen on killing girls, but," the man shrugs, "whatever. I'll just demand a larger payment. No harm done."

"All I did was drive two hours to see my idol," I groan quietly. "All I did was take advantage of a contest. What did I do to deserve this?"

"You can regret everything later," Ciel snaps, crouching into a position that suggests he's ready to flee. I copy the motion. Okay, in the movies, what did the characters do when they faced their assassins? All I can think is that they fought, but I can't do that! I've never boxed, or done martial arts, and I don't even work out! Plus, the guy's got a knife!

The assassin steps towards us and we both take a step back. Sighing, he wields the knife tighter and slings the rope over his shoulders. "Come on, let's do this nicely. If you struggle, it'll hurt. If you listen to what say and put this noose around your neck, we won't even have to break skin." Ciel continues to retreat and I match him, under the assumption that while I certainly don't, he may know what he's doing. So the space between us and the assassin doesn't close, but this can't go on forever. There's a wall behind us, after all.

When we pass by the kitchen, I spot something dark out of the corner of my eye, but Ciel hisses under his breath, "Don't look!"

I tense and force myself to keep my eyes on the attacker, and we continue backing up. As he follows us, our assailant wonders, "So where's that butler of yours? Sebastian, was it? We can't leave him out of the fun, now can we?"

Suddenly, there's a knife at the man's throat.

"How kind of you to think of a lowly butler like me," Sebastian smiles beside him, no different from usual. "I would be delighted to take part in the fun."

The assassin smirks. "Is that a butter knife you have at my throat? Surely you don't think you could kill me with that."

"Oh, the capabilities of the utensil should not be underestimated, sir. You'll find they're surprisingly versatile and efficient."

"Let's try it, then!"

I can hardly process it at the speed with which they move, the assassin falling back and Sebastian pushing after him with his simple weapon. The only thing that I'm sure of as they take jabs at each other is that I was right to think Sebastian was terrifying. The way he matches the assassin step for step, it makes me shudder. What sort of past does he have to be able to move like that?

"Sebastian!" Ciel calls out beside me abruptly. When my eyes fly to him, I'm startled to find that all the anxiety he'd previously shown has dissipated. Instead, he crosses his arms in a way that actually suggests he's irritated.

"Yes, Young Master?"

"Quit messing around. We don't have time for these antics."

"Yes, of course."

And then the assassin stills, both of his weapons dropped and both of his hands dripping with blood. Then with a forceful kick to the shins, Sebastian has the man kneeling on the ground.

"Now," Sebastian smirks down at him, "if you drop your remaining weapons and answer our questions, we'll promise not to maim you so terribly."

"Maim? Why don't you kill me?" the man pants.

"Because we need you to deliver a message for us. But there a parts you don't need to do that. Your nails, for example, or your fingers. Your nose is also quite useless for such a task, and if speaking is all you need, I don't think reproductive capabilities matter all that much, either. Of course, we could also leave that all intact. What do you think?"

"Do it, then. If you can."

I swear Sebastian chuckles. "Certainly."

I flinch when the demon of a man tears the thumbnail off of the assassin's left hand, the man himself grunting in pain. Then comes the forefinger. By the time Sebastian is gripping the middle finger, the man's face is distorted in silent agony. After ripping off the entire hand of nails, Sebastian asks, "Feel like talking?"

Grimacing, the man snarls, "Depends." When Sebastian grabs his other hand, though, he rushes, "Fine! I'll talk! What is it you want?"

As Sebastian interrogates the man, my eyes drift to the crimson stained floor. "Are we going to have to clean up all that blood?" I mutter.

Ciel laughs and I jump, staring at him in wide-eyed surprise. "You're handling this rather well," he comments. Then as an afterthought he adds, "For a girl."

"Would you please stop pointing that out," I wince. It seems like half the time he opens his mouth, he's saying something about me being a girl.

"What, your gender?"

"Yes. It's like you're looking down on girls." There, that's a convincing substitute for the real reason I'm annoyed, right? That's something a girl would say, yeah?

"Whatever. I'll admit that a partially expected you to retch, though. You really are taking all of this surprisingly well."

"Would you rather I kicked and screamed and complained?"

"Of course not, but it's a little strange that you aren't."

I sigh, averting my eyes from the pathetic, babbling assassin. "I was kidnapped by my favorite idol. I'd say I have no right to complain, because this sort of scenario is the stuff that fans all dream about, you know? It's just my own terrible luck that I'm getting dragged into yakuza business at the same time."

Ciel casts me a glance that clearly questions my sanity. "You like me that much? I'm not even an actor, or a singer. I was shocked that anyone at all responded to that stupid contest my company proposed."

"How could I not admire you so much?" As I speak, my hand raises to rub the back of my neck out of embarrassment. "I mean, you may be a guy, but you're beautiful! Your eyelashes are long, your body is slim, and your eyes are piercing...of course I like you that much. I've...liked you ever since the first time I saw your picture." Oh god, it feels like I'm confessing my love for him.

Ciel doesn't respond. Puzzled, I draw my eyes that've wandered back to him. Then I'm unable to help pausing. He's met my eyes, his sapphire orbs wide with surprise, and I spot pink creeping into his cheeks. Is...is he...blushing? Almost as soon as we've made eye contact, he whips his gaze away and purses his lips.

"You don't have to tell me that," he snaps, panic hiding in the undertone of his voice. "I became a model because I knew all of that already!"

"Well, isn't this a touching scene," Sebastian observes as he uses a handkerchief to wipe the blood from his hands.

Ciel immediately commands, eager to change the subject apparently, "Shut up and tell me what he said."

I raise an eyebrow at his contradicting words and Sebastian visibly withholds his laughter. "Didn't you hear, Young Master? He was sent by Riichirou, like the last one, and was paid well over a million yen for your head. Of course, I made sure that he intends to return it, as that much money is a hefty sum for a small group like yours to give up. Also, Riichirou is not in hiding. He is at the main house, and has allegedly said that he will not move from it because of the threat of some naive english child. I do believe we will have no trouble finding him there."

Finally seeming to gather himself, Ciel clears his throat and asks, "And have you given him a message to return with?"

"We will be coming for Riichirou's head tomorrow, of course," Sebastian replies, returning the now stained cloth to his breast pocket. "I might have also said that you would cut it off with one of their heirloom katanas."

Ciel stiffens, then with a grim tone, states, "Fantastic. I suppose that little show will prove my worth in the eyes of those thugs. I will not forgive you, Sebastian, if you let those words end as lies."

"Yes, my lord." Then Sebastian turns back to the trembling assassin, his smile morphing into a disgusted frown. "Now, be on your way, vermin. Go show your hands to your employers and deliver our message."

With a small squeak and the scrambling of limbs, the man rushes to his feet and out the door. I gape after him in astonishment as the door swings shut behind him. Sebastian then returns to the kitchen and begins cleaning up, Ciel seating himself back at the bar and gulping down his first spoonful of miso soup. It takes me a few seconds to snap out of my stupor, but then I stutter, "W-was it really a good idea to let him go like that?"

Sebastian dunks the used ladle into sudsy water as he explains. "The underworld is a world of power, Tyler. By not killing this assassin, it shows our opponents how sure we are of ourselves. We didn't run, nor kill him out of fear for our lives. Sending him back portrays confidence, and confidence is a destructive weapon in any game. Confidence inspires fear."

"You'll learn quickly," Ciel comments flippantly, continuing to eat his meal. "Now sit down and eat so we can go to sleep. We're going to the Naoto main house tomorrow, and if you lack energy, you could very well get yourself killed. I'd rather not have a body on my hands so soon after my arrival.

"R-right." I push my joints into motion, returning to my seat next to Ciel and eyeing the bowl in front of me. I'm going to have to get used to this, aren't I? Going from eating dinner to dealing with someone trying to kill me. I guess the sooner I get used to it the better.

Exhausted, I pick up the spoon and slurp up the broth. I quickly find myself drinking the soup with a surprising amount of vigor. Sebastian may be a terrifying, brutal man, but _damn!_ He knows how to _cook_!

* * *

This chapter is kinda short, but meh. This story has me a little worried, though. I'm _really_ into this story. I'm fascinated with the idea of writing Tyler, and the interactions between him and the others are interesting for me to write. The whole yakuza thing is also something I have a huge interest thing, so I was super excited to write about it! But I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it or not. It's just that I haven't heard from you guys at all, and with such a low amount of favorites and follows, it makes me wonder if I'm somehow writing this wrong. I hope not, but you can understand my concern, yeah? Well, I plan to still continue the story though, even if it's just for me and the few of you who are enjoying this. So I'll see you at the next update!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all, what's up? Are any of you guys even reading these afore notes? Maybe I should just stop these for this story, since I'm not so sure any of you care about them. I mean, it's not like they're necessary. If I really need to explain something, I could always just make an afore note or afternote on just that one chapter that needs explaining. I'll give stopping these rants some thought.

And now for the story.

* * *

The first thing that I notice is that my alarm isn't going off. Eyebrows furrowing, I slowly roll onto my stomach and fluff the pillow from underneath to lift my head higher. Cracking my eyes open, I search for the mysteriously quiet alarm clock.

I jolt upright with a gasp, yesterday flooding back to me. Yesterday...or was it the past two days… Time blurred for me during the plane ride. I rub my eyes with a loud moan. When my hands drop, I look over to the bag slumped by the door and sigh. The time has finally come. I have to change my clothes. I managed to avoid doing it last night just by sleeping in my clothes from yesterday, but if I wear these much longer, they're going to start to stink. And supposedly there should be deodorant and toothpaste somewhere inside that bag, both of which I need, so I'm going to end up digging around in it either way.

I haul myself out of bed sluggishly and trudge my way over to the dreadful bag. Plopping onto the floor next to it, I unzip it. Once again, I'm met with a neatly folded, dainty pink blouse. Reluctantly, I reach in and remove it, setting it aside. I continue to do this until all of the clothing pieces are spread out across the floor of my room, leaving only daily necessities in the bag. My heart sinks as I take in all the bras around me, and I shrink back from the pile of lady's underwear that I reluctantly made. Really, this must be a nightmare. I've always known I've had a girly face; I was teased for it as a little kid. I never thought the day would come, though, that I'd actually find myself dressing like one.

Scanning the array, I snatch a pair of loose looking sweatpants and a light blue shirt that looks like it might fit alright and drag myself to the bathroom across the hall. Only when I get there do I remember I left the toiletry stuff in my bedroom. Sighing yet again, I make the trip there and back and then lock myself in the restroom with everything I need. I put off changing for as long as I can, taking a shower and cleaning myself up before I finally pull my shirt over my head. Then I hold up the short sleeved, baby blue T-shirt. With a deep breath in and my eyes tightly shut, I throw it on over my head and slip my arms through. When I finally gather up the courage, I pry open my eyelids to see my reflection. I can't say I like what I see, but it definitely could have been worse. The color is a little more vivid than I'm used to, and the shape fits a bit differently around the waist, but overall I don't look atrocious. However, I'm struck with the ominous feeling that most of the shirts in that bag in my room are not as forgiving. I've just put off the worst for now. The sweatpants I feel similarly about. Their design and color are different than my usual clothes, but shape and texture wise they aren't that different from boy's clothes.

When I finally see myself fully clothed in the mirror, I have to admit, I look like a chick. Gritting my teeth, I quickly splash my face with freezing water hoping to take my mind off of it. Then I gather my discarded clothes and return to my room. I stuff everything back into the bag they came from, with the addition of my own clothes, then gladly zip it shut and exit the room.

Sebastian is already up. I can tell before I see him by the smell of cinnamon wafting over from the kitchen. I hasten my step and seat myself at the counter, Sebastian noticing me when I slip into my chair.

"Are you always up this early?" he inquires, delicately moving french toast off the pan and onto a plate.

"I have to, for school," I nod, gaze locked on the plate as he carries it my direction. He's barely set it down before I've picked up a piece and taken a bite out of it. Then he sets a bottle of syrup on the counter and I drench the toast thoroughly. It's only fair that I can indulge, right? I mean, I haven't gotten much of a break since all of this started.

"It's summer," Sebastian notes. "Were you going to summer school?"

I swallow. "No, I just think it's easier to keep my school year sleep schedule all year round. That way I don't have to rush to adjust it when school starts back up again."

"A smart decision. Unfortunately, my young master doesn't have such values. He's quite the sleeper."

"Is he?" I try to imagine it. Ciel asleep, quietly wrapped in sheets even as the sun rises outside his window. If we slept together, I'd get to see that every morning. I catch myself and flush, shoving in the next bite of breakfast to hide my embarrassment. Through my mouthful, I ask, "So, we're going to the Naoto house today?"

"Yes," Sebastian confirms, serving himself a plate of french toast, "but that will likely happen sometime this afternoon. Even if I wake him up now, my young master is terribly sloth-like in the morning hours. They'll be waiting for us prepared, so he absolutely must have his energy up."

 _Prepared, huh?_ I chew thoughtfully. If things go badly, I'll probably get hurt today. I could be _killed_ today. No, that's too extreme. Right? I'm just thinking too hard about it. And besides, if Ciel really is the rightful heir to the group, then maybe things will go smoothly. Maybe the head will step aside when Ciel arrives.

I shake my head. No, that's _way_ too optimistic. There's no way things will work out that well. Not with the yakuza, and not with my luck.

"Worried?"

I glance up at the smiling butler, realising my thoughts must have shown on my face. "Of course I am," I admit, setting down my fork. "I'd be an idiot not to be."

He gets to cutting his toast, slicing them into neat little squares. "I suppose so. What we're doing is quite dangerous. How about we talk about something else, then, since thinking about it won't change the situation?"

"Talk about what?"

"You seem quite infatuated with my master."

Ah, this. It's not so much as an embarrassing topic as a personal one. As such, I tread lightly. "I've just always thought he was very pretty."

"Pretty is not enough to make you okay with being spirited away, however. Are you, by any chance, in love with him?"

"To the point, aren't you?" I smile sadly. "It's possible I might be, but that'll never go anywhere. Even now that we're together, people don't just magically fall in love because someone's around. I'm just a fan of his."

"Hm, is that what you think? I think you would be good match for my master."

I nearly laugh. "Oh really? What makes you say that?"

"Well for one, you're quite adept at adapting to your situation. You are currently kidnapped and in an unfamiliar country where you're about to go confront some dangerous people, and yet you're having a relatively normal conversation with me fairly comfortably. Not to mention you're doing so after you saw me beat up and torture a man just last night. And secondly, you seem to be a realistic person. I do not think a wild dreamer would make a good fit for my young master."

"I'm more of a dreamer than you think I am," I comment wryly.

"Perhaps, but the suppression of said dreams is what really matters. The ability to put them aside and weigh them against reality."

"I'm flattered," I say, balancing a large piece of toast precariously on the edge of my fork. "But trust me. I wouldn't make as good of a match for him as you think."

"I trust my judgements." He stands, lifting his now empty plate and carrying it to the sink. After setting it down, he muses, "I suppose I should wake him up now, before breakfast gets cold."

When Sebastian does finally manage to drag the model out of bed, I tense out of effort to contain myself. Bedhead, large shirt, rubbing his eyes...my _god_ Ciel is an angel! I have to lock my jaw tightly to contain a sound that probably would have been something between a gasp and a high-pitched squeal. He even slurs his words tiredly when he speaks!

"Must you 'uv woken me up soearly?"

As if expecting his master's negative reaction, Sebastian readily replies with, "I've made french toast, Young Master."

This seems to give the sleepy Ciel pause, and then he groggily slides himself into a counter seat and demands, "'Bring it now."

My own breakfast forgotten, I observe Ciel attentively as he slowly consumes his meal. The way he holds his fork, and sits upright even despite his sleepiness, and the way his eyes don't divert from his food at all while he's eating, I commit all of it to memory. The only thing I don't allow myself to dwell on is his actual act of eating. I know without going there what sort of thoughts my mind would imagine. It's better for everyone, and less embarrassing for me, if I just don't go there.

The rest of the morning crawls by without much to do. Ciel, to my disappointment, is quick to return to his room and change clothes after breakfast. After that, I am promptly forgotten as he and his butler sit down to chess. Sebastian does ask once if I wish to play a game against him, but after having watched the two of them duke it out, I quickly decline. I'd be playing a losing game.

When the time to go does eventually come, I actually find myself looking forward to it. At least confronting the yakuza will give me something interesting to do. That feeling dwindles on the car ride there, however, leaving me bared to the reality of how terrified I am. I'm not the most manly man, if you couldn't tell. I vividly remember being openly ridiculed when I was little. It was always that 'manly men' type that picked on me. You know, the one's who tossed footballs with their dads and made vulgar jokes every chance they got because at that age, it was cool to do that sort of stuff. I was called gay so many times just because of my appearance. They made it into such a horrific thing, and when I figured out I actually _didn't_ like girls…

I immediately put a stopper on that train of thought. Basically, my point is that I'm not the biggest fan of active, strong, rough men. There's a reason my preferences lean towards the prettier boys. But that tough-guy image is exactly what's so admired in the yakuza, isn't it? Meaning the house I'm being taken to is filled with exactly the kinds of men that scare me the most.

"Are you getting out or are we going to have to force you out?"

I startle, suddenly realizing that both Ciel and Sebastian have exited the car. I hastily apologise to Ciel before coercing my shaking limbs to lift me out of the vehicle. As Sebastian slams the door behind us, he assures me, "There's no reason to be so anxious, Tyler. I will see to it that you do not receive any injury."

"Thanks." Even if he's watching out for me, though, he's only one person. How many people are inside these gates, exactly?

I glance left and right nervously, taking in the expanse of the enclosed property. My eyes come to rest on the nameplate displayed next the the gate before us, which boldly declares _NAOTO_.

"S-So," I gulp, peeking over at my companions. "How're we getting in?"

"There are various ways," Sebastian begins," some being more complicated than others, but I do believe we will have no trouble with the simplest entry."

Without explanation farther, Ciel rings the doorbell.

* * *

I was reading through this to edit it, you know, check spellings, rewrite bits, etc etc, when it occurred to me how natural it felt for Sebastian and Tyler to talk. It was kinda like a "YES" moment for me, kinda celebratory. It's just my personal opinion of course, but it got me thinking that it would be a good idea to use this conversation as a comparison for future conversations I write, to test if they're natural or forced. What do you guys think? Can't wait to hear from you!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

I dunno what to ramble about today. I guess I could complain about the dessert situation. So I come home today, having been out all day, to find a slice of some sort of pie sitting on the counter. Of course, being a person preferring pie even over cake, I immediately asked if it was meant for me. It was not. Instead, I was given some sort of whoopie pie which wasn't even all that great. I mean seriously! Actual pie is way better than any packaged treat like that! Even if I did accept and eat it, I still really wish I'd had a bite of that pie...

Enough about sweets. Onto the story!

* * *

I'm frozen in silence as time sluggishly passes. We all wait for something, anything to happen. I half expect some sort of trap with poison darts to fire at us as we stand here, or someone to shoot us full of arrows warring-era-style from one of the towering trees on the property. This doesn't happen, though. Instead, the gates are swung open. I gulp.

"Don't show your fear on your face," Ciel commands. Glancing at me out of the corner of his eye, he continues, "They'll eat you alive."

Clenching my jaw, I obey the best I can and try to set my face as stonily as his. It isn't easy, and I find myself biting the inside of my cheek painfully hard. I gnaw on it as we enter, thankful the pain is distracting. It keeps me from dwelling on the burly, muscular men scowling at us as we walk down the stone path to the actual house part of the property. I struggle to match my demeanor to Ciel's. Rather than walking, strutting seems like a more accurate way to describe the way he approaches the building. As much as I might try, I know I'm not giving off the same impression as he is. It's really amazing how he can do that when he's surrounded by thugs.

We stop before the front door. Standing before us is a bulky man with a grotesque underbite and a dark scruff dominating the lower half of his face. He stands with his arms crossed and his dark eyes staring us down as if ridiculing us. My first instinct is to look away, but with Ciel's words echoing in my ears, I force myself to hold the man's gaze. My fists quake, and I break into a cold sweat, but somehow I manage to keep my face set and my eyes steadfast.

The man locks onto Ciel, identifying him without trouble. "So you're Vincent's son," he says gruffly. "You look as pathetic as he did."

"I think you'll find the difference between me and my father vast," Ciel responds without missing a beat. "I won't be killed so easily."

I falter, then quickly cover my slip up. Luckily the man seems only to have eyes for Ciel at the moment, so I don't think he noticed, but Ciel's words had surprised me. Killed? He had said his father was dead, but he said nothing about him being killed by anyone!

The man huffs. "The boss is waiting for you."

Wait, so he's _not_ the boss? Does that mean there's someone even scarier than him?

We follow him into the house. Even once we're inside, the feeling of being watched doesn't leave. I can still feel the eyes of many boring into me, and I find myself routinely sneaking looks over at Ciel to reassure myself. If we really were in dire danger, even someone like him wouldn't be able to appear this confident, right? His confidence must come from somewhere, right?

At one point, the man leading us turns. I stiffen as not to jump at the sudden motion, desperately resisting the urge to widen my eyes in fear. "Before we go any farther," he begins, "we'll be checking you for any weapons."

Ciel and Sebastian consent without resistance, two men stepping up from behind us to pat them down. When they finally back away, I find the voice to wonder, "Aren't you going to search me, too?" I have to marvel a bit at how unfazed my voice sounds.

"We're not about to grope a girl for weapons," he explains briefly. Then he turns around and informs us, "The room boss is in is right around the corner."

For a second, I no longer have to struggle to stave off my frightened expression. I hadn't expected something so...gentlemanly...to come out of that man's mouth. I guess even guys like them have some good values. For the time I'm pondering this, the man leading us down the hall seems to lose a bit of his threatening air. Then I hear an audible cracking of knuckles and fear once again floods my veins.

The man in front of us finally slides open a door, stepping aside so we can enter. I don't look at him when I pass, taking in the contents of the room in an attempt to distract myself farther from what's going on. It's a traditional Japanese style house, but I've known that since we walked through the front gates. Off to one side, there is a gold katana stand holding an elegant sword sheathed in black. In the center, a table sits low to the ground. Atop it sits what looks like an old-school tea set, bowl, whisk and all. The disk shaped cup in the man's hand suggests sake instead, however.

Against my expectations, the man sitting at the table is not wearing a yukata. He wears black slacks and a gray, button down shirt with the sleeves rolled back to display his tattooed arms. His black hair sticks against his head, slicked back and shiny, and his black eyes reflect a treacherous nature that the small smile on his lips contradicts.

"Ciel, welcome," he greets us, motioning for us to sit. Sebastian lowers himself respectfully to sit on his knees while Ciel seats himself crisscross. Deciding it might be a bad idea to mimic Ciel's brash confidence right now, I copy Sebastian's position instead. And just like that, the three of us have seated ourselves opposite the leader. "Can I offer you some tea? I would offer you sake, but it would hurt my pride to encourage someone underage to drink."

"I didn't come here to drink tea." It may just be my imagination, but Sebastian seems to smirk in amusement when his master says this.

"Ah, that's right." The man sets down his sake glass. His smile doesn't fade, but his eyes flash viciously when he says, "You sent my assassin back claiming you'll kill me, didn't you?"

"I came to take my inheritance," Ciel states. "It's just that it appears I'll probably have to kill you to do it."

The man nods. "It appears you will. You see, not many of us like the idea of some foreign brat coming in and becoming our leader. You understand, right? It might have been better if it'd been someone older, but you aren't even an adult yet! So, seeing our need for a competent leader, I stepped up. I don't plan on stepping down, either, boy. For the good of the group, you understand."

"Your point?"

"My point," he waves his hand casually, "is that I don't feel so great about killing some kid, even if he is a brat. It would hurt my reputation. So I'm giving you a chance." He sets his hands down on the table, palm pressed down. "Get down on your hands and knees, apologize, and I'll see to it that all of this is forgotten. Then you can go back to England with your life still intact and without a worry in the world. I'd say it's a pretty good deal."

To my surprise, Ciel returns the man's cold smile with a mocking attitude. "You seem to think I'm the same as my old man, Riichirou. He may have been a pacifist, but I don't care about conflict. And I am certainly not humble enough to prostrate myself before anyone."

He sighs. "You sure, kid? I'm being pretty merciful, here."

"If I had any doubt, I wouldn't be here."

"I don't think you know what you're doing. We may not be the largest group, but we're still yakuza. We don't take challenges lightly, even if it's from a brat like you."

"I should return your words to you," Ciel replies. "You may not have thought much about it, but you've trampled my pride. Not only do you burn down my home, but you steal from me what I was rightfully left. I don't think you quite know the extent of what you've done."

Riichirou's smile has vanished as they watch each other. Then, with great, heaving movements, he pushes to his feet. Glaring down at Ciel, he begins, "It was your servant that ruined my assassin's hands. I'll admit, the ability to control the strong is a coveted quality in this world, but it means little if you yourself are incapable. You will cut off my head with the heirloom sword, will you? Do it with your own hands, then. The sword is right behind you. Take it. Let's see if you truly can kill me."

As Ciel rises, so does my panic. Unable to contain myself, I suddenly blurt, "What will happen if he can't?"

Everything in the room seems to freeze, all pairs of eyes from both the hallway and inside the room focusing in on me. I don't take my eyes off Riichirou, determined to get an answer. I dread it, though. I don't know if I can handle seeing Ciel hurt right before my eyes.

"If he can't," the man declares heartlessly, "I'll kill him."

I can no longer contain myself. There's not a doubt in my mind that my terror overflows onto my face when I turn to face Ciel. He studies me for a moment, then sighs. In english, he tells me, "Tyler, don't think that I'll lose."

"I-I just-"

"Trust me."

His words sink in slowly. As they do, I gradually force myself to swallow my complaints. I banish the thought of him disappearing from my mind. After all, his confidence has to come from somewhere. He may seem weak, he make me want to protect him, but surely he's more than he appears to be. I have to trust that. I have to trust him.

"Also," Riichirou goes on, "we'll go ahead and kill your butler and sell your girlfriend to a brothel. She may be a little flat chested, but there are customers that enjoy that boyish look."

His words give me mixed feelings. He said I look boyish! But he also said he'd put me in a brothel. I don't want to even think about what would happen if they tried and found out I was a guy.

"Shut up." Ciel lifts the katana, pulling the ominous silver blade out of its shadowy cover. Throwing the sheathe aside, he holds the sword ready to slash. "It doesn't matter what you're planning, because you won't live to do it."

Riichirou stands with his balance shifted onto one foot, almost relaxed as he invites Ciel to come at him. Unlike in the movies, Ciel doesn't rush him. I'm beginning to think I should stop comparing any of this to a movie. Clearly, Hollywood has got things wrong. Ciel approaches at a leisurely pace that contradicts his determined expression. Still nervous, I glance over at Sebastian. He watches his master intently, but without so much as a hint of worry. Turning my gaze back to Ciel, I have to wonder if he's held a sword before. He gives off the feeling he's incredibly comfortable with it in his hands. That must be why they're both so confident. Still, my fists clench in my lap as the distance between Ciel and the boss closes.

Ciel strikes and Riichirou sidesteps. This repeats a few times before Riichirou comments, "You hold yourself in a position to thrust the sword, you know, kid? Katana's are meant to cut, not to stab."

"My apologies," Ciel smiles grimly. Suddenly, he flicks his wrist sideways and Riichirou is forced to leap backwards to avoid the swing. "Old habits die hard, I suppose. I'll try to pay more attention." His entire demeanor changes as he speaks, his stance shifting and his stabs turning into swift swipes. All of a sudden, Riichirou doesn't seem so cocky.

"My young master used to fence with his father," Sebastian starts abruptly. Distracted, I turn to look at him. His voice feels matter-of-fact, but in the expression with which he stares at Ciel, I detect what seems to be a hint of pride. "Although he never went competitive, he took after his father with his skills in swordplay. I have been training him to use a Japanese sword ever since his father died. He's come quite far, in the small amount of time that he's had to learn."

Riichirou's shouting yanks my attention back to the fight. "Someone get me a sword!" A few of the thugs standing watch in the hall rush off to search for one, Ciel unrelenting in his advances. Teeth clenched, the man growls, "I underestimated you, kid."

"You did." Ciel lunges forward without warning, swinging high and stopping just before the blade connects with Riichirou's throat. Having been backed into a wall, the yakuza boss has nowhere to run. "I won't be as merciful as you."

At this, the man smirks. "Eighteen years old...who would have thought? If you really can kill me, you might just be ready to lead these old men."

"Who do you think you're talking to?"

Without further incentive, Ciel sinks the blade deep into the man's throat. When the entire blade disappears into the skin, he yanks it back with a splatter of red, and the body of a man two heads taller than him crumples to the ground.

* * *

Action scenes are so difficult to write. Really, they are. Dialogue and actions must be mixed thoroughly, and the actions must be explained swiftly and accurately in a way that holds attention. It sounds fairly simple in concept, but it is no way easy to execute. If you look back across my stories, the action scenes I write are rarely just two people going head to head. It usually involves a more character vs. world perspective, rather than character vs. character. If any of you guys have tips on how to write action scenes, I would love to hear them.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

I finally got a comment on this story! I may seem collected on the outside, but on the inside I am silently throwing a party. Of course I'm still worried about the success of the story, there having been six chapters posted before anyone said anything, but someone finally commented! *^-^* So I'm in a pretty good mood right about now. While I'm at it, I'm gonna take the time the thank everyone who has read this far. You guys are the reason I've been able to motivate myself to continue writing this!

With that said, I now proudly present chapter seven!

* * *

Reflexively, I clench my eyes shut. I don't want to see the corpse. It wasn't even forty-eight hours ago that I saw Ciel kill someone else, but the blade somehow feels disturbingly more personal than the gun. My eyes open, though, when unfamiliarly heavy footsteps enter the room. Hesitant, I glance upwards to find the man with the under bite has stepped inside from where he had been in the hallway.

"Why did you kill him when he was unarmed?" he questions. His arms, I notice, haven't moved from being tightly crossed in front of him. His hands are balled into fists, however, ready to fight.

"Are you going to say it was unfair?" Ciel shoots back, extending a hand to Sebastian impatiently. His butler obediently hands him his handkerchief, which the boy uses to wipe the gore off the blade in his hand.

"What I say depends on how you answer my question."

"In that case," Ciel tosses the dirtied cloth back to Sebastian, "it was because he deserved it. He went into our fight confident he could defeat me without a weapon, and he was wrong. If he had wanted to fight me fairly, he would have been armed when we started."

"But he called for a weapon."

"He tried to escape responsibility for his mistake. So, what say you?"

The man closes his eyes. When he reopens them, he surprises me by extending his hand amiably. "He was a good yakuza, but he was defeated on his own terms. I'll accept you as our leader." Ciel ignores the hand. Instead, he kneels down and retrieves the sword's sheath. Only once the katana is properly covered, and only then, does he take the man's hand and shake it. When they lower their hands, the man begins, "I'm Kouta. I was Riichiro's advisor, and his second in command. I will be the one overseeing your entrance into our group. The ritual will take place tonight. Until then, you are merely an honored guest. Any questions?"

"None." Ciel thrusts the safely sheathed katana out for Kouta to take. "Take me to my room."

Receiving the sword, the man turns and begins once again leading. Sebastian offers me a hand to help me stand, but I hastily push to my feet on my own. My blood is still laced with adrenaline; I'm afraid if I touch anyone, they'll feel me shaking.

The rest of the day I spend nervously pacing the confines of the room Kouta appoints for me. With the knowledge of all the yakuza men in the house, I can't bring myself to leave, but I'm too anxious to stay put. At some point, I begin to wonder if the circular path I'm walking will begin to wear into the floor. Whether it will or not, my thoughts and fears are more than enough to pass the hours approaching sunset. The interruption to my pacing finally comes in the form of Sebastian, who arrives when the sun has already dropped almost to the horizon and tainted the world a scorching orange.

"Your things." With a friendly smile, he holds out the bag I'd left back at the hotel. Grimacing on the inside, I take it from him and plop it into one of the room's corners. As I'm doing so, he continues, "Dress well, but be sure to dress in something you don't mind dirtying. Although Kouta said ritual, my information tells me it's more of a feast than anything. It wouldn't be good if you got food on your favorite outfit."

Not really caring, I manage a strained, "Thanks," before he leaves me be. Once again opening the bag to reveal its prim contents, I groan. He said I should wear something I don't mind getting dirty. Should I wear that pink blouse, then? It would be nice if that one got ruined. But that would mean I'd have to wear it. I wonder if there's some way I can buy some actual, acceptable clothes for myself. I still have twenty dollars in the back pocket of the jeans I came to Japan in. If I could trade it for yen somehow, maybe I could afford to buy myself at least a pair or two of underwear. But that begs the question of how do I trade it for yen, and how would I find a store? Maybe I should just find a way to 'accidentally' ruin all the clothes. Or maybe I could lose the bag?

Unable to think of anything, I temporarily resign myself yet again and pick out a pair of loose dress pants and a long sleeved baggy top which I reason to be peach, not pink. Somehow exhausted from picking out an outfit, I let out a large sigh. At least the materials are soft. I'm going to run out of loose outfits quick, though. I really need to find some sort of solution so I can keep hiding my notably unfeminine figure. I may be slender, but a girl's curves are hardly something a guy can mimic naturally.

Changed, I return to my pacing and try to ignore the glaring fact that I'm dressed distinctly like a girl. I'd been able to mostly ignore it with my last outfit. It had been general enough to have been acceptable for either gender. This though, with its 'cute' off the shoulders thing, is definitely meant for a girl to wear. The next time I see Sandra, I'm going to strangle her for ever convincing me that it was a good idea to play a girl.

...wait. When _will_ I see Sandra again? The question draws my feet to a halt. I will see her again, right? But when? Ciel said he was going to keep me around until he could be sure of my silence, but that's so subjective! It's a personal opinion! What if he never decides I'm trustworthy? He has to let me go at some point, right? Otherwise, what will my parents think? I've already been ridiculously worried about explaining this little disappearing act to them, but it would be way worse if I actually disappeared! They'd freak! No no, I'm sure they're already freaking out. Really, if I think about it, it won't matter much if I go back or not. They're going to be horrified either way, and if I go back, they're going to be furious. I'd be grounded until I moved out of the house! But it wouldn't be right to just abandon them like that! And Sandra! I'm really not a fan of the idea of never seeing her again. She's my best friend! No matter how outrageous she can be, I still care for her! I still want to see her!

 _Knock knock_

I jump halfway out of my skin, only then realizing I've begun chewing on my thumbnail. Wrenching my hand down to my side, I pipe up, "Come in!"

I shouldn't have invited him in. The door opens and in steps a little man with a pointed face and dark, beady eyes. His crooked back seems to add decades to his appearance, as when I look closely he strikes me as someone who's actually only in their thirties or fourties compared to fifties or sixties. As I look at him, I find myself searching for mouse whiskers around his awkwardly upturned nose.

"You are the young Ms. Tyler?" he inquires, eying me up and down.

I shiver. Somehow, his eyes seem to see right through me. "Yes."

"My name is Eichi, and I have come to escort you."

He must mean to the meal. Swallowing hard, I nod, "R-right. Show me the way."

The mousy man offers me an arm for me to take, to which I rush to refuse. I'd like to think that I would refuse anyone this, as being treated so delicately disturbs me, but unfortunately I can't deny that the primary reason behind my refusal is the uncomfortably uncanny, rodent-like appearance of the one offering to escort me. He drops his arm and begins to walk alone. I follow behind.

I can hear the room long before we arrive at it. When the mouse of a man finally slides open the door, I'm met with the racket of shouts and laughter, along with the stench of booze. The gang members sit sprawled out across the open floor, some on pillows and some not, some of them with bottles in their hands and other with cups. On either side of the long, center table, Ciel and Kouta sit facing each other. Unlike the merry men surrounding them, each of them faces the other with a grim seriousness.

Sebastian is the first to notice me standing in the doorway. "Tyler, welcome! Come and sit." He motions to a seating pillow beside Ciel, his mannerisms as if he owns the place. I suppose, through his connection to Ciel, he sort of does. Or, at least, he will before the night is through.

I glance over at Eichi, then quickly avert my gaze and join them sitting. I lower myself politely on my knees, hands gripping my kneecaps uneasily. Without so much as sneaking a glance in my direction, Ciel voices, "Everyone's here, let's get started."

"MEN!" Kouta's voice booms above the din, quieting them by volumes. Now with their attentions, he declares, "We'll do it now."

The room, so obnoxiously loud before, falls into a tense silence. The smiles are gone, their laughter's echoes fading. Everyone's eyes focus hard on us in the center. Without a word, Kouta lifts a bottle of what looks to be sake onto the table. Someone behind him shifts about and places a disk-like cup next to the bottle before settling back into place. Every drop can be heard as Kouta pours the drink.

After what feels like forever, he lifts the cup and breaks the silence. "Will you, Ciel Phantomhive, swear your loyalty to these people? Will you lead us honorably, and be unafraid in the face of death? Do you give your life to us?"

Ciel's eyes shine fiercely as he responds simply with, "Yes."

"Then I, Kouta Takahashi, pledge our loyalty to you as the proxy of the Naoto group. Our lives are yours, as yours is ours, and we will follow you anywhere."

The movement, although slow and deliberate, is almost startling when he lifts the filled cup to his lips and drinks. The silence has returned with the end of his speech, and I can hear my heart pounding in my ears as he extends the cup for Ciel to take. Ciel accepts it with both hands. Holding it carefully, he lifts it up to his lips and gulps down the rest.

Cheers start up again only to be cut off by an abrupt, " _Silence!_ " from Ciel. Holding the cup out, this time with only one hand, he orders Kouta, "Fill it again."

He does so without question. We all watch, uncertain of what he's doing, and the air thick with anticipation. He turns to face Sebastian.

"You have served me since you met me," he starts, his voice domineering in the silence. "For the past ten years, you have served my father, and then me unceasingly. Now is the time for you to renew your loyalty. You take care of me now as compensation for my father's kindness, but from here on you will serve no one but me. A dead man is of little consequence." Much quicker than before, Ciel lifts the cup and drinks from it. Lowering it, he thrusts it forward at his servant. "Drink from it, and bind yourself to me for life."

A satisfied smirk on his face, the handsome man accepts the cup with his head bowed. "Yes, my lord."

When Sebastian returns the cup to Ciel, Ciel briefly turns my way. With the way that his eyes linger on me, I almost expect Ciel to make similar dramatic demands of me. He doesn't. Choosing instead to ignore me, he sets the cup back on the table and meets Kouta's stern gaze.

"My first act as your leader is to promote Sebastian Michaelis as my right hand. Kouta, you will be my left. As for the others who are or were in high positions, I will learn them tomorrow and address them as needed. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Kouta says simply.

Ciel nods strictly. "Then onto my second act, and the last I will declare tonight. From now on this clan is no longer the Naoto group. It will be known as the Phantomhive group, and I will have no objections to it."

* * *

I love drawing Tyler, I've decided. I drew him wearing the outfit he wore in this chapter, and it was freaking adorable! Despite how much he hates it, girls' clothes really suit him. I am curious, though. What do you guys think about the decision to make Tyler male? I may or may not have already mentioned that he was originally supposed to be female. Do you guys think it was a good idea for me to make the change? I await your replies.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

Heyo! Sorry I was late on uploading this chapter, guys. I've had things on my mind, and I lost track of time. I guess it inevitably happens sometimes. But here it is a day late, all ready and rearing to be read. I hope you like it!

Here's chapter eight!

* * *

"Thank you." I take the bowl of rice from the man sitting across from me, setting it on the table and getting to work with the chopsticks. For the past few days that I've been here, this guy, Satou, has been the one taking care of me whenever Eichi is busy. Being a well-built, handsome guy, I'm relieved every time Satou takes over babysitting me for that mousy man. He's still buff, but not extremely so, and his arms may still be sleeved in tattoos, but I find his gentle demeanor extremely welcome in this tense environment.

He picks up his own chopstick and prepares to dig into his own food. Before he begins to eat, though, he makes sure, "You really don't want me to teach you how to use those?"

"Nope." As I'm speaking, the rice slips out from between my chopsticks yet again. While he laughs, I try again and this time succeed in getting the food in my mouth. My struggle, along with the fact that I'm naturally a slow eater, make it so that he finishes his meal long before me. When he gets up to start washing his bowl, others begin to come, sitting at the table to eat their own meal. I don't interact. I've adopted the idea that it's best not to talk unless I'm spoken to. With that mindset, I've spent the past few days with these yakuza relatively peacefully. I've kept to myself, provided books by Eichi and movies by Satou. The TV in my room may be small, but its sound system is great!

Silver suddenly flashes between me and my bowl. Startled, I look up to find Sebastian standing beside my seat. "Silverware?" he smiles.

"Thanks but no thanks," I refuse stubbornly. He sets the fork on the table in front of me anyway and goes to the sink to help Satou with the dishes.

"Shouldn't you be watching the kumicho?" he asks Sebastian.

"I cannot always be with the young master," the butler points out, removing the empty bowls that other members of the group have left on the table. "He is quite insistent on having time alone. It does worry me, however. I hate to think someone with ill intent will get to him while I'm away, but I must obey the orders I'm given."

"...You're quite the model subordinate."

"I'm done." I stand and hand Sebastian my bowl. Before he can complain that I've left plenty of food untouched, I start back to my room.

"Yo, Ane-san! How're you doing?"

I nod to the passing men. "Just fine."

The other one jeers, "You going to keep the kumicho company, Ane-san?"

"Back to my room, actually," I correct, twitching in irritation. One thing all the guys here seem to have assumed is that Ciel and I are a couple. Ciel said it was an easy explanation for my presence, so I never correct it, but it's annoying. Every time they say something about us being together, it's like they're reminding me how impossible a relationship between us is. I've barely even seen Ciel these past couple of days. Ahhh, I want to talk to Sandra! She would probably fill my head with some hopeless fantasies, but that would be better than being bombarded with reality every time I step outside my room.

"Leave her alone." Kouta's looming figure in a nearby doorway is plenty enough to squeeze a hasty apology out of the man who'd been crude. The two of the guys continue on down the hallway and I'm left standing awkwardly with the one sporting the disfiguring under bite. "I haven't seen you much these past few days," he comments.

"I've been in my room." Even in my ears, the explanation sounds feeble.

"You must be uncomfortable, with the change of scenery and all," he states sympathetically. "I hope our boys have been nice to you."

"Satou's been pretty welcoming."

"Satou, huh?" He thinks about this for a moment. "Well, I'm glad someone's being nice." I'm about to begin on my way again when he suddenly proposes, "Why don't we talk for awhile?"

"Oh, um…" I race to think up some sort of excuse, but I know the only thing waiting for me is that copy of Zombieland I've got sitting in my room. I doubt a yakuza would take kindly to such a poor excuse. Unable to come up with an acceptable lie, I admit, "I guess. I've got nothing better to do."

"Then shall we…" He had begun to move aside so I could enter the room he's in the entrance of, but now he seems to be reconsidering. Stepping fully out of the room, he suggests, "How about we head outside? It's a nice day out, don't you think?"

"Sure."

I let him lead the way. When he finally slides open a door leading to the exterior, he sits down on the porch-like area and dangles his feet to touch the grass. Uncomfortable, but unsure of what else to do, I sit beside him. Sitting next to him, I can't help but notice just how thick his legs are compared to mine. Somehow, it occurs to me that a kick from him must be about as bad as a kick from a horse!

"Sorry."

I breathe in sharply, startled. My eyes fly from his legs to his face to find him staring out across the yard. When he says nothing else, I force myself to stutter, "W-What?"

"I said I'm sorry," he repeats, still not looking at me. "This isn't the place for a woman. I know it must be scary for you, being around all these gang members. I'm sorry this happened to you."

I blink.

….huh?

"I'm sure you knew nothing of his connections when you fell in love with Ciel. From what I've seen, he's not very talkative. Has he sat down and had a full conversation with you yet? About him taking on this role?" When I just continue to gawk, he rushes to add, "Ah, please tell me if I am asking too much."

"Y-You aren't," I stammer, still not quite recovered from the shock. "He...hasn't. Our relationship is...complicated."

He takes this in, silent. After a while, he asks, "What do you think of us yakuza?"

What do I think? "Well...I don't know much about you, actually. I know you guys cut off pinkies as punishment."

This causes him to crack a smile. "We do do that."

"Other than that...all I really know is that you're thugs."

"That is the common consensus, isn't it?" he sighs. As I look at him, it strikes me that his face actually looks...a bit sad. "We may be violent people, I can't deny that, but it doesn't mean we are evil, Tyler. We have our values. Yes, there are bad people among us, but there are also good. Take Riichirou, for example. He was a fine yakuza."

"The one Ciel killed?"

Kouta nods. "That's the one. He might have done bad things -we all have, or else we wouldn't be here- but at the end of the day he acted out of concern for our group. All of us were worried when we heard that our previous head left the group in the hands of some english gentleman, but Riichirou was one of the few who had met him before. Vincent Phantomhive, that is. It was his opinion that Vincent would not have been able to properly lead us, and as another one of the men who has met Vincent, I must say I shared his opinion. We may not have known him well, but Vincent appeared to be a fragile man to us. So, Riichirou took it upon himself to secure the role as head and eradicate the incompetent leader. It was a difficult thing to do, as getting rid of him was going against our head's orders, but Riichirou was determined. He had wanted to leave the rest of the Phantomhive family out of this, but unfortunately, Mrs. Phantomhive chanced to have also been caught in the fire that day…"

I soak this in in shock. So...he's saying... _both_ of Ciel's parents were killed? By arson? Pressing my palms together, I rest set my elbows on my knees and touch my nose to my fingers in thought. That...would explain Ciel's determination. Sure, his pride may be a factor, but a large part of what convinced him to do this must have been his anger. His mourning. Can I honestly say that if the same thing happened to my mom or dad, or Sandra, I wouldn't do the same thing? If I thought of it...if I was able to...I might.

"He regretted leaving that child on his own, but clearly he had nothing to fear," Kouta chuckles. "Ciel is much more independent than he thought. He certainly never imagined the boy 'ud come after him. He admired Ciel's resolve. So he decided that if that kid could actually make it to him, he'd test him himself. He had to make sure he had the willpower to back up his words, and if making sure lead to his death, Riichirou decided he would welcome it." Kouta turns to me abruptly, hands folding in his lap. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

I return his gaze, for moment simply searching his eyes. Then, I find my words. "Y-Yeah, I think I can. You're saying you respected him."

"I did, very much. Many of us did. Although his funeral will technically be unattached from our family, as per our young leader's orders, I think many of us will still attend."

My fingers clench as I ponder this. "I see."

"The point I'm trying to make is that we are not thoughtless thugs." He smiles, a gentle sorrow in his eyes. "I'm sorry you were put into this situation, but I hope you will not hate us too much. I may have been a skeptic like Riichirou, but I've seen with my own eyes these past few days that Ciel is a boy aged beyond his years. He is incredibly capable, and I can't help but admire him for that. Still, he is just a child. Tyler, I hope you won't judge him for his new position."

My eyes widen as he suddenly bows his head, turning entirely to face me and setting his hands firmly on the ground between us. Touching his forehead to the porch, he begs, "Please, I ask that you stay loyal to our kumicho! Please help him cope with the part of his heart that is still a child's, and give him someone he can trust!"

My hands tighten until I'm grasping both of my hands in a death grip together. Trust? He still thinks I'm a girl! Aren't I already betraying his trust? But I can't very well say that when this man, this rough looking yakuza has just bared his heart to me. Not after he's bowed his head like this. Mouth dry and hands painfully tense, I force out the word, "Alright."

Kouta lifts his head, expression scarily serious. "I am glad he has someone like you."

I avert my gaze. "I should be the one saying that. It's nice to see someone caring for him so much." A thought crosses my mind, and I can't help but crack a small grin. "He's quite the obstinate guy. A real problem child."

"I concur," he agrees, his voice as serious as his face. "He's real lucky to have people who love him like Ane-san."

"There," I stop him, my hands unclasping. "There it is again. Everyone keeps calling me Ane-san, but I still don't know what it means!"

"Oh that? I guess it makes sense you might not know, since you aren't japanese."

"So…?"

"It's a term used for girls in the yakuza. It usually doesn't get too confusing, considering how few there are. I think, in english, it translates to 'Big Sister'."

I grimace.

Of course it does.

* * *

Is it weird that I'm characterizing a guy after he's dead? I think it was fine, but it did occur to me that doing this seemed a little backwards. I like this, though, the whole idea of Tyler sitting down and just listening to a yakuza dude talk. There may be more of this in the future. At least, I hope it works out that way. I think it will, since I think this story might end up being pretty long. I'm going for a more leisurely pacing this time around, so that means lots and lotsa details! I can't wait!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

I really like this chapter. You'll have to tell me what you guys think of it after you read it, because it'd be great to know I'm not the only one who fangirls over this sort of thing. Honestly, in real life, I only know one other person who's into this shounen-ai sort of stuff. I'm super happy she's there, but it would be great if some of my other friends were into it to. Actually, I'd be thankful if just some of them liked anime at all.

Enough of me babbling. Let's get onto the story.

* * *

Finally! Some clothes I can actually wear!

I only mentioned my distaste for my clothes passively to Satou, but he actually went out and bought me a collection of sweats and T-shirts! Hell, he even got me _boxers_! In my delight, I happily kick the bag of old clothes into the wall. I will _never_ touch that stuff again!

A knock at my door jolts me out of my high. I wait, and after a second, it comes again.

"Who is it?"

"Sebastian, Lady Tyler."

I step over a pile of movies to reach the door, opening it to the dark haired butler. "What is it?"

"That," Sebastian pauses, taking in my appearance, "is not the clothes I got for you."

"Ah, yeah, well, I've never really been fond of all that pretty stuff," I explain nervously. He wouldn't tell me to get rid of it, right? There's no harm in me having other clothes, right? "Satou got me all this."

Sebastian appears to think about this. "I apologize. I should have asked your preferences before buying them."

"Um, what did you come here for?"

"That concerns the young master." Of course it does. Everything Sebastian does seems to revolve around Ciel. It really makes me wonder what he would be like if Ciel was taken out of the equation. As it is now, I really can't imagine it. "You see, the young master insists that I take time away from him every day. As his servant I am obliged to obey, but ever since he took over the group, I have been worried for his safety."

Makes sense. "And you are telling me this because…? I'm not sure how much I can help with that."

"For the past week when he's insisted on my leave, I've sent someone to watch over him, but as his underlings they also have no choice to obey when he sends them away. As someone unbound to him, you have no such obligation, so I came to ask you to keep him company from now on."

Keep him company? Ciel? "W-Well…" I slowly start, "I don't really know how that would help. You said you're worried about his safety, but I think I would have a hard time protecting him."

"But you like him, don't you?"

Do I like him? I've always liked him! His appearance, at least. I still...don't know what I think of him as a person. I haven't got much of a chance to see him since the ceremony welcoming him into the group. Yes, I like the idea of him. I _love_ the idea of him. I still can't believe he's so nearby, but…

"You want him to be safe."

"Yes." The word passes through my lips without a second thought. Even if I don't know exactly how I feel about him, Ciel has been such an important existence for so long now. Whether I love his appearance or his person, of course I want him to be safe! But how could I protect him? I want to! I do! It's just that...that I'm a coward. What could I actually do if he was in danger?

"You'll be fine." I raise my gaze to meet Sebastian's. For the first time, I notice just how abnormally...crimson his eyes are. And somehow, they convey pure honesty. "So long as you actually wish for his well being, I am willing to trust him in your hands."

I gulp. He'll trust me. My heart swells at those words. To be trusted with Ciel….even if I'm not sure I should be, it feels almost like...I'm being given permission to care for him. I want to do it, to protect Ciel. Even if my efforts may be futile at best, I still want to try!

Anxious, but filled with a newfound determination, I tell Sebastian, "I'll do it."

The man smiles. "Thank you. Please do not worry about it too much. The likelihood is that nothing serious will happen. I suspect this favor will entail nothing more than putting up with my young master's obstinance for an hour or so a day. Now, if you'd follow me…"

Sebastian leaves me alone at Ciel's door with the excuse that, since Ciel has ordered him away, he can't let himself be seen. After a moment of hesitation, I raise my hand and knock. To my surprise, the door is quickly slid open.

"Go aw-" The boy cuts off abruptly when he sees it's me. He blinks. Then his lips set into a grimace. "He sent you, didn't he?" Throat tight under his glare, I nod. "Well, I don't want your company. Be good and return to your room."

Struggling to find my voice, I refuse. "I won't."

He sighs and crosses his arms. "Do you realize your position right now? You have no right to refuse me."

"Just...think of me as a fan. E-Even though Sebastian did ask me, I wouldn't have come if I didn't want to."

"Really?" His tone drips with disbelief. "You still consider yourself a fan?" I nod. With another heavy sigh, he turns and walks back into his room. Since he left the door open behind him, I assume he means for me to enter. Before either of us can change our minds, I step inside. His room is relatively bare. Whereas mine has a TV, his does not. Actually, the only real thing in the room would be the bed. And he insists on having time alone in here? What does he do?

"Um…" He glances sharply back at me, causing my words to catch before I can continue. "Why is it...you want to be alone?"

He doesn't respond. Instead, he lowers himself onto the floor bed and crosses his legs. Just when I'm afraid I spoke out of line, and he won't respond at all, he finally answers, "Because it's tiring."

"Tiring?"

"Yes. Being a kumicho isn't easy, Tyler."

"I wasn't suggesting it was," I mutter quietly to myself. Louder, I wonder, "What about your modeling jobs?"

"I quit."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me," he scowls, cringing at my volume.

"Y-You quit? But why?"

"I told you, it's tiring." He lays back, his hands folded neatly atop his stomach. "I decided to lead a yakuza group. It would be too much trouble to juggle such a demanding job with the role of kumicho. Modeling was just a way to get money, anyway."

"But you can't!"

"I can."

"You don't get it!" I fall to my knees, leaning over Ciel where he lies. "You have no idea how much the model Ciel Phantomhive means to me! You were the first person I ever felt okay with liking! You were the person that brought me and Sandra together! You can't just quit!"

When, once again, he fails to reply immediately, silence falls between us. Gradually, I realize what position we're in. Ciel gazes up at me from below, large, sapphire eyes unreadable. Suddenly I'm vividly aware of his gentle, even breathing, and how rhythmically his chest rises and falls. His breath tentatively brushes across my cheeks, pulsing out of lips just barely parted.

He's beautiful. He's always been beautiful, a still angel in all of his pictures, but now, he's _alive_ , and somehow that fact takes my breath away.

"Tyler."

The warning note he adds to my name is enough to snap me from my haze. With a gasp, I hurry to lean back. He unclasps his hands and slowly pushes himself upright, not looking in my direction. Horrified, I shut my eyes. If he hadn't stopped me, I probably would have kissed him.

This can't go on. I'm getting carried away. If this is how I'm going to act, I can't keep up this little fantasy. Sebastian said before that he liked how I could separate my imagination from reality, but I really can't. I can't keep thinking there will ever be anything between us or I'll end up doing something I'll regret.

"I already quit," Ciel clarifies, straightening his clothes. "The gig in Hollywood was scheduled to be my last job." Heart sunk, I clench my hands. "But what does it matter? Why do you care that I've quit?"

I flush out of frustration. What? Why do I care? I already explained why! What about me pouring my heart out did he not understand? "You-"

"I'm right here." I cut off, unable to absorb his words immediately. Before my brain can make sense of it, he continues, "Why does it matter if they're taking pictures of me if you have the actual person?"

My muscles relax as I comprehend what he's saying. In the future, when we separate, it's true that I won't see him anymore, but for now at least, I have something far better than any of the pictures I've seen over the years.

"I...guess that's true," I relent.

Then with a smirk, Ciel remarks, "I bet drooling over the live thing is better than a photo."

"I-I wasn't drooling!" I defend, face growing hot. Then, in a quieter voice, I apologize. "Sorry."

"You should be more careful," he warns me smugly. "If you keep acting like that, I might attack you."

The heat in my cheeks grows, and I have to cover my mouth with my hands when I find myself unable to suppress my smile. He'll attack me? That would be a dream come true! But what really cracks me up is that he has no idea that _he's_ the one in danger of being attacked!

Someone bangs against the door, startling us both. Ciel is quick to answer. The playfulness in his voice gone, he demands, "What is it?"

"It's the Izuru group," the man outside explains gruffly.

Ciel clicks his tongue, frustrated. "Again?" With a brief glance back at me, he he decides, "I'll get someone to bring you some tea, but after that, get out of my room. Understand?"

Smile fallen, I nod, "Yes."

"Good. Then I'll see you tomorrow."

Tomorrow? Does that mean he's okay with me coming again? Before I can ask, he's left the room and I'm left to myself. For the longest time, I don't move. When I've thoroughly etched every detail of our interaction into my mind, I plop down backwards across the bed, still in awe. It may be true that I'm only just getting to know him, but I think...I think I really do like him. His face is certainly something, and that's definitely what my feelings began from, but our conversation just now has left my heart pounding inside of my chest.

When Sebastian stops by to hand me my tea, I finally break from my stupor to wonder why Ciel sent the drink. As I accept it, I wonder if this means Ciel is accepting my presence. It would make sense, considering he also mentioned seeing me again tomorrow.

With this thought in my head, I drink the tea feeling just a tad bit giddy.

* * *

So? So? What'd you think? There's a lot of stuff I think about this chapter, but I want to hear what you guys think! After all, it doesn't so much matter what the writer gets out of it as the audience. It's perhaps the biggest challenge of writing, to move the audience, but that's what makes writing worthwhile! Now, if only I could find the motivation to actually finish one of my original works and try to get it published...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

So my eye is a mess. It's swollen and red and it burns and bleh. Well, most of that was yesterday. It's actually a lot better today. Still, though, it's not pink eye. Instead it's some mixture of things and I've had to routinely use eye drops that sting and literally wash my eyelids with baby soap. Oh, and I also have a cough and my sinuses are a wreck. So I'm just having the time of my life.

On a lighter note, here's the tenth chapter!

* * *

"It's weird to think he has a bed time," I muse, handing Sebastian my empty teacup. Ever since the first day, Ciel has had tea prepared for when I've come to his room. I myself am not actually very fond of tea; I largely prefer coffee, in fact. But it seems Ciel has a taste for it, and since I'm glad he would bother to have it prepared for me, I've been drinking it without complaint. Today, our hour together was a lot later than usual, and at the end of it Ciel kicked me out saying it was time for him to go to sleep.

"I'm happy to say that that is my influence on him," Sebastian informs me, cleaning the cup. Somehow, he's taken the role of a housekeeper around here. If he's not at Ciel's side, you can always find him cleaning something. "For the years that I've been watching over him, I've made sure he's gotten at least eight hours of sleep every night. It's good for his health."

It's also kind of cute. I can't help but love how, despite his elegance, some things about him are utterly childish .

"So," I start, sidling up next the Sebastian and picking up a dirty plate to begin helping, "how long have you been taking care of Ciel?"

"I have been with the Phatomhives since I was sixteen."

"How did that happen?"

He sets the dried cup upside down on the counter, pausing momentarily to glance down at me. "You've become quite open with your questions"

I wince. "Sorry."

"It's not necessarily bad," he assures me, getting back to work. "I merely mean to say that it looks like you've grown comfortable being here. I do hope you won't forget why you are here in the first place." Although his voice appears casual on the surface, I shiver at the threat in his words. "As for why I came to serve the Phantomhives, it isn't all that exciting of a story."

I stay silent. I only asked because I'm not tired yet, and I've already finished all the movies I currently have. It's also unnervingly quiet tonight. Most of the men in the group seem to be out. Doing what, I don't want to imagine. I suppose I _have_ gotten more forward with my curiosities, though. Maybe it's because Ciel doesn't seem to mind the questions I pose during our times together. Maybe talking entertains him, because even if he sometimes acts annoyed with my presence, I've begun to notice that he seems eager to converse.

"Are you hungry?"

I blink, startled by Sebastian's question. "Um, not particularly."

He nods. "I see. Then please wait patiently while I get myself something to eat. I'll indulge you then."

For a moment I stand and watch him, sitting down at the table only after a minute or so has passed. It's odd, but...somehow the fact that he needs to eat is strange. I suppose he's only human, but even that sentiment feels wrong. The impression he's left on me is that he's Ciel's all-powerful hand. Seeing him actually have basic needs somehow makes him feel weaker. Vulnerable.

Eventually, Sebastian sits across from me with a bowl of some sort of noodle and begins to eat. I wait, impatient and anxious. After a few mouthfuls, he sets down his chopsticks.

"I was far from a proper english child when was little," is how he begins. "I was always a fighter. It wasn't that I was quick to hit anyone, but that I was quick to hit back. And I got a hit a lot, because of my personality and my mouth. I speak quite properly, wouldn't you agree?"

He pauses here for confirmation, which I give as soon as I realize he's waiting. He has another bite of noodles, then continues, "I speak this way because I enjoy teasing others. At least, that's why the habit began. You see, the part of England I grew up in was far from pleasant, and the accent and learned language was terribly rough. I began talking this way to get a rise out of the more...intellectually challenged children my age." He chuckles darkly. "Hence, I learned to fight quite early in life, and because I quickly grew skilled enough to beat those who threw punches my direction, my mouth continued to get me into such trouble for years to come. It escalated as I grew older, as most unchecked behaviors do. By highschool I was the problem child that not the teachers nor the delinquents wanted to deal with. It was around that time that I got myself into a spot of trouble with some older gang men.

"It would have been fine, except for two things. One of the men had a gun, and the ordeal happened in public. Obviously I came out of the scuffle fine, but unfortunately for all of us, one of the men who attacked me ended up with a bullet through his head. It was quickly revealed through eye-witness accounts that _I_ had been the one who shot him. If the man had pulled the gun first, it would have been written off as self defence on my part, but once again I was unfortunate. I had been in a wretched mood that day, though the reason was so insignificant that I can no longer remember why, and I was getting annoyed with how long the fight was dragging on. When I noticed one of the men had a gun, I took the opportunity to end the fight. I confessed this all in court, since I saw no reason to hide it."

My jaw has dropped. Not because he's killed a man. No, I actually find that pretty easy to believe considering what I've seen. The part that has me baffled beyond belief is the fact that he willingly told the court about this during his trial. Wouldn't it have been a much better idea to have denied it?

Seeing my disbelief, Sebastian elaborates. "I did not have any complaint about prison. I was a fairly aimless youth. I hadn't the faintest idea of what I wanted to do with my life, and there wasn't any person I was particularly attached to. Evidently there was no one attached to me, either, as my parents disowned me quickly once I gave my testimony."

"Um…" He waits for me to go on with my comment, swallowing another mouthful. "What does this have to do with the Phantomhives?"

"Well, it's in prison that I met Vincent."

"Vincent….Ciel's dad?"

"Indeed."

Puzzled, I ask, "Was Ciel's dad a criminal?"

"Not at all," Sebastian laughs. "Ciel's father was a police chief."

"Police?" Is he serious? The old boss left his yakuza group to a _policeman_?

"It's true," Sebastian insists, smiling. "Vincent was unique, though. He followed his own sense of justice instead of the law's. Perhaps it was because he was so charming, but one way or another he managed to become a chief even with that mindset. He was interested in me because of my honest testimony. He wanted to know why I revealed incriminating evidence that landed me behind bars when I claimed not to feel guilty. I gave him the same reasons I gave you just now.

"Vincent was strange, even to me. After hearing this, he offered to shorten my sentence. I told him I didn't care either way, but of course I was also curious. He picked up on this despite the fact that I never voiced it. He explained to me that he wanted me, a man in prison for a murder I readily admitted to, to watch over and protect his one and only son. As I'm sure you can't now, I also couldn't believe my ears. Without knowing whether he was telling the truth or trying to make a fool of me, I of course denied the offer and told him I'd stay in prison. Then he went and got me out anyway. Instead of my parents, or a lover being there for me when I exited the facility, it was him, and he took me to his home and introduced me to Ciel. Finally, I decided that since I found him and this situation amusing, I would take him up on his offer."

I don't know what to do, having heard his story. Actually, I never knew exactly what I would do when I heard it, even when I asked, but it's honestly so bizarre that I'm in shock. Did...did Ciel really grow up with a father like that?

I blurt out the next question that comes to mind. "What about Ciel's mom?"

"She did not know about my past. It seems that Vincent only told her that I was capable, and that he trusted me. As such, she had no issue with my presence."

The next thing out of my mouth is, "I thought you said this story wasn't exciting!"

"It isn't. To me, anyway."

Mind racing, I massage my temples, head bowed and elbows propped on the table. "I….still don't get you."

"No one is asking you to," Sebastian points out. "Now I've shared my story. Is there anything else you wanted, miss captive?"

As I'm sure he meant me to, I flinch at the mention of my lack of freedom. "No, not really."

"Then might I recommend you get to bed? It isn't good for your health to stay up too late."

"I guess." Slowly, I push myself up out of the chair. Even though I linger, Sebastian doesn't speak to me again. I'm turning to leave when one final question floats to the surface of my thoughts. "Oh, there was one other thing, actually."

Sebastian puts down his chopsticks. "And what is that?"

"Ciel mentioned something while we were talking today. The...Izuru group?" He doesn't show any reaction, so I go on. "He didn't really explain what was going on to me, but he seemed bothered. Who are they?"

"They are nothing you need to worry about, Tyler."

I really have to wonder whether Sebastian means to make me feel comfortable, or keep me walking on pins and needles. "I would like to know, though. If it's something that has Ciel concerned, then I'm concerned, too."

Sebastian considers this for a moment. "The Izuru group is just a group that has gotten a little too full of themselves, lately. All you need to know is that Ciel will take care of them as needed. Now, is that all?"

The prompt makes it clear he's done with the subject. I shake my head and take my leave, heading back to the privacy of my room. In there, I throw on sweats and plop myself down on my bed. I lay there in thought, mind too active to drift off to sleep.

Sebastian is...interesting. I already knew that he was, but he's more of an anomaly than I thought. His reason for being so loyal is so...plain. Is it really possible for such devotion to come out of practically nowhere?

But, isn't it true that I also have no reason to be loyal to Ciel? No, that's not right. Sebastian may be loyal out of obligation, or entertainment, but Ciel is precious to me. He's my idol! It may be true that he was a far away person before, but now he's right in front of me. Now we've had conversations, even if most of them have been about meaningless things. I idolized him, and now...I'm actually getting to know him. Now he's actually a person, not just a picture, precious to me. How could I not be loyal to him?

More importantly, perhaps, what's with the Izuru group? Sebastian seemed intent on me not getting involved, but there's definitely something going on. I've been hearing that name for the past three days practically nonstop. It's all the yakuza have been talking about, it seems. I know they're another group, but clearly there's more than that.

What's going on that no one is telling me?

* * *

Sebastian cracks me up. 'I thought you said this story wasn't exciting!' 'It isn't. To me' XD Is it weird for me, as the author, to be dying of laughter? Well I'm laughing either way, so it doesn't really matter. I'll get back to writing more stuff for you guys to read.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

I wonder how many afore notes I've written wondering about whether people read these rants of mine. It feels like I write them a lot (like, one every other story), but then again, I don't usually get any confirmation that they're read, so I have to wonder. I do think at least some of you guys read them, though, which is why I write them. I also like the fact that it gives me the chance to just simply talk to you guys. So even if you guys don't tell me explicitly that you're reading these, I think I'm gonna keep writing them anyway.

Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

The next day is anything but quiet. In contrast to last night, when the house was basically empty, and the only sounds to be heard had been the chorus of cicadas, every man has seemingly returned with a voice as vocal as a trumpet. I eat my breakfast in silence as the thugs around me curse the "bastards that dared do this to them", and swear to "pump them full of lead" the next time they see them. The only one that seems to have his head still is Satou, who sits beside me eating his own meal.

"Maybe we should go eat in our rooms," he comments wryly.

"Meals are about the only times I come out of my room," I state. "I can live with a little noise."

"You're a tough chick, you know that?"

At this point, I don't even flinch when he refers to me as a girl. I've heard it enough that I've decided being irritated by it every time it's mentioned is too tiring. "What happened last night that's got everyone like this?"

"A shipment of drugs was stolen from us," he sighs.

"By the police?"

"By a rival group." He finishes his orange juice. "We aren't naive enough to let the coppers catch on to what we're up to."

My interest piques. "Rival group? What're they called?"

He blinks. "You don't know? Well if you don't know, I'm not gonna say it now. Some of these guys might pummel me for saying their name." For fear that they might do the same to me, I contain myself from asking if it was the Izuru group.

"You speak too casually to Ane-san," Eichi scolds, taking a seat across from us. I resist a grimace that threatens to show itself at the sudden appearance of the mousy man.

"She doesn't mind," Satou shrugs, glancing at me. "Don't you?"

"I don't," I confirm.

"It doesn't matter whether she minds or not," mouseman insists gruffly. "She is on the same level as the kumicho. It's disrespectful to talk to her as you are."

I pause. "Same level?"

Eichi's beady eyes dart over to me. "As his lover, yes."

Lover….the word makes me flush. The word girlfriend, which I'd been hearing until now, had been somewhat demeaning for obvious reasons. Lover, though….I like it. Even so, I admit, "I don't know if I like having that high of a position." I mean, even though Ciel had sworn it so easily, those things that he promised the night of the ritual were heavy. I'm not sure I like having the same position as him, if such burdensome responsibilities are involved.

"Well if it makes you feel better," Satou tells me, "the kumicho is actually still higher than you. We couldn't obey you if you ordered us to betray him."

"Meaning you'd listen to anything other than that?"

"Indeed," Eichi confirms.

For a moment, I stop eating. They'll listen to anything I say. How strange. These are men twice my size, men who could beat me to death if the urge came to them, and I...am in charge of them? After so many years of avoiding men like them, the notion is no less than boggling to me. It's boggling, but the thought lessens, just a bit, the discomfort of being surrounded by thugs. Do I really have to be afraid of men who will follow my every command?

As per usual, I return to my room after breakfast is finished with the mindset to binge on the Final Destination movies. As such, my day is filled with CG blood and guts with only the temporary interruption of lunch. When I eventually come out for dinner, I can hear the din of many of the men overflowing from a room nearby. I hesitate, hand wavering by the handle of the fridge. My stomach growls crossly, but I ignore it. Instead I lower my hand and go in search of the racket. If I have no reason to fear these people, then I should probably get to know them, right? Especially considering that I don't know how long I'll be around them.

I slide open a door to reveal a scene similar to the one the night of Ciel's initiation ritual. Only, instead of the tense staredown between him and Kouta, this time Ciel sits at the head of the long table surrounded by rambunctious older men on both sides. And instead of a sober, grim expression, Ciel wears an expression that shouts of annoyance. With the red flushed in his cheeks and the overly open admonishment he readily meets those around him with, it doesn't take me any time at all to realize he's drunk. This theory is further proven when the man with a buzzcut sitting next to him proceeds to pour him another cup of sake.

"Ah, Tyler!" Sebastian is the first to notice me standing in the doorway. He quickly slides along the walls to approach me. "I'm glad you're here. As you can see, the young master has gotten a little tipsy. Knowing him, he'll probably insist on having his alone time today once he returns to his room, since he hasn't had it today. Unfortunately, that means I will be unable to tend to him."

"W-Wait, you're asking me to take care of him while he's drunk?" I glance hastily between him and Ciel. "You can't be serious! What if...what if I jump him? He's so defenseless!"

Sebastian smiles chillingly. "Oh, I trust you won't do such an unladylike thing. If you were to, the punishment following would be quite severe, I'm afraid."

Growing jittery, I look back to Ciel. I don't want to imagine what Sebastian means by punishment, but I'm also not so sure I can handle being alone with a drunk Ciel.

"W...What's he like when he's drunk?" I inquire, tentative.

"I'm afraid I am not sure. The young master has never drank before."

Before I can plead my way out of his request, a man without a shirt on calls to Sebastian, "Hey, mister servant guy! I bet I can down more sake than you!"

With his apathetic smile unwavering, he dismisses, "I will leave it up to you after the party." Then he's gone before I can respond. My hand hangs in the air, having reached out to stop him. Mind a mess, my hand drops heavily and I go take a seat at the table.

"Hey, Ane-san!" A younger yakuza who has half the hair on his head shaved plops down next to me. Holding out a bottle, he asks, "Care for a glass?"

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, moron!" An older man with tattoos wrapping around his hands reprimands the one next to me from across the table. "Ane-san is a lady! You gotta offer her wine!"

"Or," Satou suddenly sits on the other side of me, "knowing Tyler, maybe we should just offer her a can of beer." Eichi clears his throat where he stands by the wall, earning a mischievous grin from Satou.

"Um," I finally speak up, drawing all their eyes back to me. "Actually, I'm underage."

The one with half a head of hair laughs. "That don't matter, Ane-san! No one's gonna get on your ass for that here!"

"I say join in the fun," Satou agrees, opening himself a beer can. Glugging down an unknown amount, he then turns to me and asks, "So, what'll it be Miss Tyler?"

"Satou!" Eichi's voice rings out harshly. "If the missis doesn't want to drink, don't make her!"

"Relax old man. She's a yakuza woman, after all! There's nothing wrong with getting a little alcohol in her system. In fact, I say it's almost expected of one in her position!"

"That's up to her!"

"It's...fine," I decide hesitantly. "I'll have a beer."

"ALRIGHT!" The half hair one pumps his fist into the air before scrambling to grab a ton of cans.

Before he can fill his arms, I rush to stress, "Just one!"

"Alright! I'll just drink the rest myself!"

That night I discover the bitterness of beer, as well as the oddly comfortable warmth with which the cold liquid sits in your stomach. I also find out that the name of the guy with only half of his hair is Daiki, and the man with the tattooed hands is called Hideo. Hideo turns out to be a sturdy comedian, always cooly cracking jokes at all the right times. Daiki, on the other hand, refuses to sit still the entire time. When he isn't engaged in conversation, he's up bouncing from person to person challenging them to drinking contests.

Eventually, while Daiki is in the middle of his third drinking contest and also looking ready to pass out, I pose the question, "So, what's this celebration about, anyway? Everyone was so angry earlier today."

"This is just how we cool our heads," Hideo explains.

Satou adds to this. "We always do this before we retaliate against something. It's kinda like saying, 'Hey look how unbothered we are! You aren't a threat enough to ruffle us.'"

"Well…" Hideo smiles, but for a moment, distress flashes behind his gaze. "That's part of it, I suppose." I nearly ask what the other part it, but before I can get the chance Hideo stands up. "I think I'm gonna retire for the night. Enjoy the rest of the celebration, Ane-san. And be sure you keep our kumicho company afterwards." With a wink, he exits the room."

I stare after him, swishing the last bits of beer around in my can. "He seemed bothered about something," I observe.

Uncaring, Satou wonders absently, "Did he?" and chugs down another can of beer. We sit in silence for awhile after that, listening in on the conversations of those around us.

At some point, the men slowly start off to bed and the room begins to quiet. When our numbers have been cut down to about half, I suddenly wonder, "Why did you join the yakuza, Satou?"

He pauses, setting down his current can and pondering this. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because you seem a little more civilized than most of the men here."

He snickers. "Thanks, I guess. I guess it's true, though, that I wasn't heading down this path in high school. I was strong, but that was because I learned martial arts, not because I was delinquent. In fact, I got great grades compared to the other guys you see here."

"Then why…?"

"Cause I admired the leader, I guess. I found it pretty incredible that he could take in so many hopeless guys and tame them. He was a sly fox, too. Quite the tanuki. He kept my intellectual side on my toes."

"Really? That's it?" I can't help but compare him to Sebastian. Satou may have admiration, but both of them have seemingly very loose reasons for their loyalty.

"Well, the fact that I enjoyed beating people up probably had something to do with it." His eyes shine when he finishes, "And there's no better feeling than that of winning."

I let this soak in, sipping up the last gulp of the now warm beer in my hands. I wonder if all the guys here have reasons like that. Reasons that don't make much sense to outsiders, I mean.

Beer gone, I copy Satou by crushing it. Unlike Satou, I'm embarrassed to find that I have to use both hands to do it.

* * *

Satou is an interesting character to me. I know we haven't really seen all that much of him, but I feel like he's a good foil character. Foil for who? ...well, it depends. Tyler compared him to Sebastian here, but I think he's also a good contrast to Tyler. I feel like Satou is someone who's comfortable with himself, and confident, which are traits Tyler seems to lack. Or maybe they're not good comparisons, and I'm just spouting nonsense. I'll stop now. I'll save it for another chapter, cause I'm sure I'll end up doing it again.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

Today was busy, and I didn't get home until just an hour ago, about. So I'm tired. I **really** wanted to just get in bed and read, but then I remembered that I was due to upload a chapter today. So here it is. I suppose I should also give you guys a heads up. Usually, I have a few chapters written past the most recent one posted to act as a buffer zone. that way, when I reach a writer's block or just am not in the mood to write this particular story, I have time to mull it over. I'm getting pretty close to the end of my buffer chapters, though. The next few updates should be on time, but after that they might slow. Maybe. Just thought I should say.

Now let's get to it! Chapter twelve!

* * *

"Tyler, it's time."

For a second, I've forgetten what Sebastian means. Then he motions to Ciel and I clam up. My mind races to think of a way out of it, out of taking care of a tipsy Ciel, but when I fail to think of anything my legs move mechanically to stand.

"See you tomorrow," Satou waves, sounding surprisingly sober considering how much as he's drunk. My wave back to him could hardly even be called half-hearted with how distracted I am. Sebastian waits patiently for me to approach the drunken boss, not helping me in the slightest. It vaguely crosses my mind that he might be enjoying how much trouble I'm having, with that twisted personality of his.

Stepping over a snoring Daiki, I clumsily kneel down at Ciel's side. I try not to look at his face as I point out, "It's gotten pretty late."

"Mm, it has," he agrees. His voice comes out unsteadily, rising and falling in pitch oddly.

Taking a deep breath, I suggest, "Should we go back to your room?"

"...how late is it?"

Unsure of it myself, I just repeat, "Late."

"Let's go, then. We haven't got the chance to talk today."

There, that's proof he's not in his right mind! He never would have said something that would suggest he actually wanted to talk to me, otherwise. Tense with the effort to contain myself, I help a somewhat reluctant Ciel to his feet. When he stumbles his first step, I rush to support him.

"How much did you drink?" I gasp, catching him with an outstretched arm.

He ponders this. "I don't remember. My cup just kept on being filled."

I cast Sebastian a glance containing the full extent of my panic. The stare he sends back makes it abundantly clear he doesn't care. Shouldn't he at least be worried about his master's well being? He has such a small frame, and who knows how much he drank? Isn't that dangerous?

One of the still present (and awake) men gives me a lopsided grin as I leave with Ciel hanging onto my side. Sucking it up, I make my way down the hallway slothily, stumbling along with Ciel the entire time. In his room, I finally release him. I expect him to immediately fall onto his bed, but stubbornly, he remains standing despite how he wobbles on his feet.

"You should sit," I advise carefully.

"I need to change…" As he mumbles this, his eyes scan the room, unfocused. I grimace. Change? Is he trying to go to sleep? Is he so out of it that he's skipping his hour away from Sebastian?

"I'll leave you to it, then."

"Do not take another step!"

I startle at Ciel's sudden harshness, whirling back to face him. My surprise grows when I see his hand, hanging limply in the air as if he had reached out to stop me. "W-What is it?"

"My clothes. Change them."

Instantly my face feels like it's full of lava. "Ch-Change…? C-Ciel, do you know what you're asking?"

"Don't look at me like that." His glare hardly looks intimidating with the state he's in. "So what if I can't dress myself? It's hardly a necessary skill when someone always does it for me."

"N-No, that wasn't what I…." He can't dress himself? Seriously? The _model_ can't _dress himself_? I silently curse Sebastian. I don't know how, but I _will_ get back at him for this. Seeing the sternness in Ciel's eyes, though, I don't dare refuse him. Gulping, I ask, "What...do you wear to bed?"

"There should be a shirt in the closet," he informs me absently, swaying so that he has to lean on the wall behind him. Steeling myself, I open the door he motioned to. When I lay my eyes on an oversized, white, button down shirt, the morning from the hotel room floods back to me, and I realize that this is what he meant. Meaning I'm going to have to dress him in this. My throat is tight as I reach a trembling hand to take the shirt off its hanger.

Turning back to Ciel, I solidify my resolve and say, "Let's start with your shirt, then."

Ciel stands straight, holding his arms out defenselessly as he waits for me to begin. As I close my fingers around the cloth of his shirt, I find myself unable to decide whether I find this scenario sexy or cutely child-like. When I catch a glimpse of the pale, clear skin of his stomach, I decide this is definitely sexy. Realizing this, I pull the shirt over his head too fast in my haste to get it over with.

"Hey!" Ciel snaps, teetering.

I grumble a quick apology and begin sliding his arms through the armholes of the night shirt. This part isn't nearly as bad as the last, considering it covers the skin that simply begs to be touched. It's when I get to the buttoning that I really start to slip. Although my fingers obediently do up the buttons, my mind runs wild. I imagine my fingers swiftly undoing the progress they've made, throwing off his shirt.

My teeth clench painfully hard together as I contain myself from attacking him. Dammit, I'm a guy! If the object of my affection is putting himself into my hands this trustingly, of course I'll want to attack him! How can he be this naive?

Finally, the buttons are done up and I rush to remove my hands before they can linger just a little too long. Thankfully, he doesn't request his pants to be removed. Whether he actually intends to sleep with them on or he's forgotten to deal with them in his drunken state, I don't care. I just praise my luck.

I help him lower himself down onto his bed, stepping back as he tucks himself in. Then, with breaths shaking, I pivot and make my way to the door of the room.

"Tyler." The warning note in Ciel's voice freezes me. "Where are you going?"

Without turning, I stammer, "B-Back to my room."

"So you're not going to talk with me anymore? Fine. Then don't ever come back, no matter what Sebastian says."

I groan. Not wanting to lose the private time I get with him, I reluctantly turn back and situate myself at the side of his bed. When he stares hard at me, I weakly excuse, "I thought you were going to sleep."

"I am. Talk to me until I fall asleep."

I sigh, drained. "About what?"

"Tell me about school."

"School?"

"Yes."

I drum my fingers against my leg in thought. "Well, um, could we talk about something else?"

"No. I want to know about school."

"Why?"

"I was homeschooled. I've never heard about what it is like to actually attend school."

Damn, I was hoping he was just suggesting some random conversation point. "Shouldn't we talk about this when you're sober? You may not remember if I tell you it now."

"I'm not drunk, Tyler."

Considering the tone of his voice, I decide to keep my denial to myself. With a sigh, I admit, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it isn't all that great. There's not much to talk about." He stares at me, waiting. His eyes seem to say, _back out now and you're dead_. So, with great reluctance, I continue. "I guess there's homework, and the teachers give you so much it's impossible to get it all done unless you literally have no life. Luckily for me, I don't, so my grades are okay. As for class itself….it's not really that bad while it's in session. Kinda boring if you don't like the subject, but otherwise it's fine." I glance down at him when I pause. Is any of this actually interesting to him?

When I don't immediately go on, he inquires, "What about the people?"

"I met Sandra my freshman year and we clicked, so that was pretty nice."

"What about people besides Sandra?"

I hesitate. "Other than Sandra...there's not really anyone I talk with. The teachers don't really care about you, and the other students...well, I guess I'm kind of unique in the way that no one seems to want to get to know me." I leave out mention of the other renowned gay in my grade. He has shown interest in me on _many_ occasions, but with a tall, yet pudgy build, he is not my type at all. His cluelessly persistent personality also gets on my nerves.

"What do you mean?" Ciel wonders innocently, eyes alight with curiosity. He's like the kids I used to babysit, waiting for a bedtime story. Although they were demons during the day, the brief period of time that I actually got them in their beds were the only times that they really appeared to me as cute. Seeing this, I can hardly bring myself to withhold the information he wants.

"It's basically that...people usually think I'm pretty weird, and want nothing to do with me. They also tend to think I look kind of funny."

Surely intending to make me feel better, Ciel comments, "I think you look fine."

I smile regretfully. _That's because you think I'm a girl._

"Good for you, though."

I blink. "What?"

He rolls sideways to face me fully. "You no longer have to deal with those judgmental morons. Is that why you were okay with me kidnapping you?"

It takes me a second to absorb this before I crack an honest grin. "No," I chuckle, "that's not it. It's not, but I didn't think about that! But you know what else? I usually don't see those idiots during the summer, anyway."

He frowns. "So I didn't help you with that?"

"Not with that, but still, I'm kinda glad you stole me away." I brush a piece of hair out of his eyes. "These thugs were scary at first, but now I'm really starting to like them, I think. They've been a lot nicer to me than the kids my age." Except for the occasional jokes about me sleeping with a guy. _That_ hasn't changed.

"Oh yeah," Ciel mutters. "I forgot, but you're younger than me, aren't you?"

"By three years," I confirm.

He falls silent for awhile. Then I realize suddenly that he's fallen asleep. He really is like a little kid listening to a bedtime story. I smile gently at the sleeping figure. Rather than attack him, as I was sure I was on the verge of earlier, I instead feel the urge to lay down next to him and just watch him sleep. Maybe I'd even fall asleep myself.

The thought of Ciel's reaction when he wakes up in the morning keeps me from doing it, though. Quietly, I push myself to my feet, slowly sliding the door open to prevent any noise and shutting it silently behind me. As I make my way back to my own room, I find myself wondering if he'll remember any of what just happened in the morning.

* * *

Ah, poor Tyler. And now I laugh at myself for saying that. Whenever I'm pitying my characters, it's usually for some horrible, tragic reason like their backstory or the tons of shit that they're going through during the story. Here, though, I'm literally pitying Tyler because he gets to be close to the one he loves. Isn't that odd? Really, though, poor Tyler. To have Ciel so tantalizingly close must be torturous. Let's hope he can get a little action soon ;)

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is kinda short, but there's a lot crammed into it. I like it, though. I kind of had fun with Ciel this chapter. Oh, and my eye is mostly better now, guys. Thanks for your concern! Now it's my hands that've begun to hate me for typing so much. My hands are pretty bipolar in that regard. Sometimes they're fine, but sometimes they just decide I've used them too much and decide to go on strike. I guess if it's not one thing, it's another, right? Being a writer is painful. It's completely worth it, though.

Now, onto the chapter!

* * *

The next morning I go out of my way to avoid Ciel. Why? Because the first thing I hear after coming out of my room is some of the men whispering about their kumicho's bad mood. I wouldn't mind if he was simply grouchy, but judging from their behaviors, Ciel seems to particularly irritable this morning. Probably because he's got a hangover.

In light of this, I sit on the porch outside and watch the butterflies while I wait for the typical breakfast hours to pass. The first one to find me is, of all people, Eichi.

"What're you doing out so early in the morning?" he questions, his footsteps halting in the yard before me.

Zeroing in on a particularly blue butterfly, I reply, "Just getting a breath of fresh air."

"Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No."

"Come inside, then. I'll cook something."

"Thank you, but I'll pass," I say, forcing myself to look at his rodent face. Pulling my lips into a smile, I explain, "I'm not all that hungry."

"You ought to stay healthy, Ane-san. You really should eat-"

"Is that Tyler you're talking to?" The door behind me suddenly slides open, revealing Satou in his morning sweats. "Morning Tyler, Eichi."

I nod, Eichi echoing, "Good morning." Then, as an afterthought, he snaps, "Be polite to the lady."

Leaning against the doorway, Satou goes on as if he hadn't spoken. "I was wondering where you were, Tyler. You missed quite the show this morning at the table."

Having a hunch as to what he means, I ask, "Was the star of this show Ciel, by any chance?"

"Remind me to limit how much he drinks next time. Even Kouta wasn't able to escape getting chewed out by his highness."

I crack a smile. Admittedly, I wish I had seen that. Putting that aside, I inquire, "Has he left the dining area yet?"

"Oh," Satou grins. "You were waiting for him to leave, weren't you. Yeah, he's gone. Left right after me, I think. Should we go get you something to eat?"

I nearly answer yes, then glance at Eichi. Well, he'll understand that I said no to him because I thought Ciel was there, right? Not because I had anything against him cooking for me. Convinced it'll be fine, I stand. "Let's go."

Indeed, the atmosphere around the kitchen and dining area is comically grim. Apparently no one present was spared the tongue lashing Ciel so charitably gave out. The only ones with smiles on our faces are me, Satou, and Daiki, who walks into the room after us.

"I heard breakfast was fun!" Daiki chortles. Although I'd be willing to bet he drank the most of anyone last night, he appears unaffected by the painful aftermath that seems to be plaguing Ciel.

The man spooning oatmeal into his mouth growls, "Shut up, kid."

"I'm a solid twenty years old, just so ya know," the boy shoots back, his smile steadfast. Jerking open the refrigerator door, he mutters, "Now, what did you brutes leave for me to eat?"

"What do you feel like eating?" Satou asks me, peering over Daiki's shoulders at the fridge's contents.

"Something simple," I request, sitting down at the table.

"Leftovers it is." He begins rummaging along with Daiki.

"I've had it! We're moving now!"

All of us startle at the thunderous voice coming from the hallway, freezing and glancing wearily towards the closed door.

Daiki breaks the seemingly paused time, straightening. "Was that…?"

"Ciel," I confirm. Without pausing to think, I jolt to my feet and make for the door. By the time I've opened it, the infuriated boy has already stormed down to the end of the hall. I rush after him.

"You can't be rash, Kumicho. The Izuru cannot be taken lightly!"

"And I won't treat them as such!" Ciel snaps back at Kouta as they enter a room. I thrust my hand between the door just before Sebastian finishes shutting it, pushing it open and stepping inside.

"Ms. Tyler," Sebastian starts, "I believe you should leave."

Assessing Ciel's attitude, I decide to ignore the butler. Directing my words at the boss, I inquire, "What happened?"

"Some punks in the Izuru clan shot one of our men," Ciel hisses, throwing himself into a leather chair and crossing his legs. "They were irritating enough when they were just stealing our stuff, but violence…!" He trails off, seething. Judging by the expression on Kouta's face, he's not too happy either, but his words are a lot more cool-headed than Ciel's.

"The injury wasn't fatal."

"It doesn't matter if it was fatal! The problem is that he dared to shoot at all!"

"So what're you gonna do?" I wonder.

Ciel's hands clasp together in his lap, strained. "I'm going to see their boss." His eyes dart back to Kouta. "You know them, correct?"

Kouta doesn't immediately reply. For a moment, he meets Ciel's steely gaze with his own. Then he closes his eyes in resignation. "I have met her on a few occasions."

I blink in surprise. "Her?"

"Her true name is unknown outside of the Izuru group, but she goes by Madame Red due to her choice of attire. She's a boisterous woman, but she is renown for being particularly cruel, especially towards other women." He pauses, then adds, "As such, I suggest you take no part in this, Ane-san."

"How soon can a meeting be arranged?" Ciel demands.

"I can't be certain," Kouta confesses, crossing his arms.

"Then we'll invite ourselves over," he decides. "Send them a note, or a messenger. Whatever works. Let Madame Red know I'll be paying her a visit first thing tomorrow."

"You can't approach her the same way you did Riichirou," Kouta warns. "She won't allow you a fair chance if she can help it."

Ciel's lips twist upwards in a way that could hardly be called a smile. "Good. It would be boring, otherwise,"

Kouta sighs. "I don't think you understand. She is not someone you can merely waltz up to. And to add insult to injury, it seems that she doesn't like that you've taken over our group."

"She'll learn to like it. Either that, or we'll tear her off her throne and absorb her group into ours. I will be satisfied with no less." Abruptly, he turns his eyes on me. Then, standing, he orders, "Come. I'll have my hour alone now."

This time, it's Sebastian who attempts to stop him. "Young Master, I think you should discuss this a bit more-"

"Tyler, _now_."

I nearly trip in my haste to follow him. He doesn't slow down until we've reached his room, where he throws open his door and storms inside. I quickly shut the door behind me. At first, I expect him to begin ranting, but he instead simmers in silence. When the unspoken tension grows to be too much for me to bear, I finally ask, "Are you...going to tell me about the Izuru group?"

He runs his hands through his hair, aggravated. "They're the largest group in the area, even if that's not saying much considering where we are."

"So...bad news."

"They weren't a problem before, since the old head was on good terms with Madame Red. They're a powerful ally to have. The problem came when he died, it seems. Even before I came, that woman's group was already acting up. They've begun disregarding our territory boundaries, and recently some of them have started stealing our drugs. I planned to address it soon, but I wasn't expecting it to escalate to violence so quickly! If the rest of our men hear about this, they'll call for blood! Any chance of making peace between our groups will be gone!"

"And that's why you wanted to meet with her so quickly," I piece together.

"There's still a chance," he confirms, jaw tight. "If I can settle this before word of our wounded gets out, I might be able to avoid further conflict." Scowling, he leans against the wall and grabs his head in his hands. "And my head _still_ hasn't quit throbbing!"

It takes all I have not to gape at the sight. Usually he's so calm. Even when he's upset, he's calculating and calm. But now, distress greys his usually clear skin, and his pure sapphire eyes are clouded with worry.

I hesitate to speak, but at last, I finally do. "Is….is there something I can do to help?"

"There isn't," he denies, his frustration diminishing. With his anger gradually dissipating, his voice comes out drained. "You are not a part of this, Tyler."

"I'm not-" I stiffen, the anger lost to him bubbling up inside of me instead. "Like hell I'm not! Anything you're a part of, I am too! Sorry if you don't like it! You're the one who dragged me here!"

Volume raising again, he snaps, "Would you rather I shot you?"

"If you didn't want me getting involved, you should have!"

"In that case, shall I have it arranged?"

My throat constricts when he meets my gaze. His eyes emit nothing but ice, sending a flood of cold through my veins. I cower, lowering my gaze to the ground. When an irritated sigh reaches my ears, though, I reflexively look back up.

Ciel has lowered his gaze, too, as he slides down the wall until he's on the floor. Palm massaging his forehead, he apologizes, "I didn't mean it. If I was going to kill you, I would have done it back behind the studio."

Despite the fact that he was just threatening to kill me, the fact that he's retracting his words convinces me that he truly is a mess, and that is somehow making it hard for me to breathe. My heart aches.

Cautiously, I move to Ciel's side and lower myself next to him. When he doesn't react, I take a deep breath, clench my teeth, and take his hand in mine. His hand is tiny...incredibly childlike when enclosed in mine. Maybe it just seems smaller than it is because of his condition, but the utter helplessness with which he returns my grasp assures me of my resolve.

No matter how hopeless I may be at doing so, I want to protect this person.

* * *

When I said I had fun with Ciel this chapter...that was probably a little sadistic. Is it just me, or do all authors have fun tormenting their characters? It's just me? ...well I'd better explain myself then. When your characters are in anguish, you get to explore a more intimate side of them, and that's what makes it so fun. It's not the fact that they're in pain. I swear. I guess I'm not so much tormenting Ciel, though, as much as giving him a burden to shoulder. It's not like he's undergoing an existential crisis or something. Now that I mention that...that might be fun to add to a character in the future...maybe I'll try that some time.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

I'm hungry. Does anyone else get grumpy when they're hungry? My entire family does. That makes road trips fun. It's tacos for dinner tonight, though, so that should be delicious. But right now I feel dizzy and weak and freaking _starving_. I'm complaining a lot, aren't I? I've been worrying about that lately. I don't think myself as particularly pessimistic or optimistic, but I'm very vocal about things I don't like. Maybe not as much with things I do like. As such, I feel like others interpret me as a bit of a downer. At the same time, I don't really know how to fix that. I also tend to ramble when I'm hungry. Can you tell?

Anyway, let's get to the story.

* * *

My feet hit the ground with a heavy thud and I cringe, freezing. My heart sputters like that of a mouse as I listen for anyone who may have heard. When I'm finally convinced no one noticed, I back away from the wall and steal away to the road.

I can finally relax a bit once I've hailed a taxi. Sighing into the back seat, I slip a crumpled note out of my pocket and translate the address written in english for the driver. As we pull away from the curb, I pray I wrote the address right. I only got it through eavesdropping, so I can only hope it translated right from sound to paper.

I've never, _never_ snuck out before. Not once in my entire life have I sneaked out in the middle of the night to go to a friend's house, or attend a party. I wasn't even the kind of kid to sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack. So what possessed me to sneak out of a yakuza house where I'm being held? I want to say it's because I'm concerned about Ciel. Even though my being there may only be troublesome, the idea of him doing something dangerous far away makes me nervous. If I'm really honest, though, that's not the whole reason. The rest of my reason lies in the fact that they're treating me like an outsider. I may not be a full-fledged yakuza member, but I've lived here for over a week, and will be staying for who knows how long. I may not be yakuza, but I _am_ involved. And I've had enough with being treated as an extra. I had enough of that back in California.

All of my reasons are entirely emotional. It bugs me immensely, but I can't help what I feel. Still, I can't help but fret over everything. Will they find out I'm gone? No one usually bothers me when I'm in my room, but they might get suspicious if I don't come out for lunch. When they figure out I'm missing, what will they do? Ciel and Sebastian might be mad if I show up unexpectedly, but what if they get a call saying I'm missing before I arrive? What if they think I ran away?

My hands have gone to my mouth, my nails nearing my teeth, but I wrench my fists away before I can start biting them.

 _That's unlikely,_ I remind myself. _Everyone will think you're just binging on movies, like usual. No one's going to notice. I need to stop being such a wuss._

"Here we are."

The taxi driver wrenches me from my thoughts. My eyes fly to the window to find an estate even larger than the one I came from, with its walls in better condition. I gulp. I fumble to get the money I snatched from one of the guys back at the Phantomhive house and hand it to the driver.

"I'm sorry, but I can't really count the exact amount," I confess.

The driver takes what I'm holding out and begins rifling through it. "Don't worry about it, little miss. Lots of foreigners are like that."

I withhold a sigh. Although I've gotten used to being considered a girl back at the Phantomhive house, being called a she by a complete stranger renews the embarrassment. I think after all of this is over, when I finally go back to California, I'll cut my hair above my shoulders. Maybe then, at least, people will _hesitate_ to call me a girl.

The driver returns to me the extra money and I thank him, climbing out of the car. Alone in front of the estate, I can't help but cringe back. The Phantomhive house, despite Ciel's recent influence, has always felt like a house full of street thugs. Volatile, but laid back. In contrast, the clean, grand appearance of this place speaks of dangerous, organized crime. Looking up at the front gate, I begin to fear that I should have had the taxi drop me off a block away. What if they have guards? Wouldn't they see me approaching?

Actually, what was I planning on doing in the first place? I can't just ring the doorbell like Ciel. I'm not that confident. So am I supposed to sneak in? But what are the consequences if I get caught? What kind of things would that woman who hates other women do to me? Maybe I could get off easier if I revealed I was actually a guy, but wouldn't they want proof? I shiver. Maybe I could do it, if it was the only way to save my life, but the idea of stripping in front of a bunch of strangers makes my blood run cold. And besides, wouldn't the news of me getting caught reach Ciel? And if I revealed I was a guy, then…

"Are you looking for something?"

I leap halfway out of my skin at the man's voice, whirling. Leaning against the wall is a man draped in black and white. Upon closer inspection, the black turns out to be a near floor length robe, and the white is just hair that reaches past his waist. The way his hair and top hat shade over his eyes causes a nervous sweat to bead on the back of my neck. The most unnerving part, however, is the fact that I swear he wasn't there just a second ago.

Mouth dry, I gape like a fish out of water.

He snickers, shoulders shaking with laughter. "Cat got your tongue?"

I lock my mouth shut and try not to look directly at him. Nothing about him suggests he's hostile, but…

"Did you come looking for the boy that entered earlier, perhaps?"

I flinch.

"You look about his age. Am I right? I'm right, correct? You came looking for Ciel."

"...I did," I finally reply, wary. "Are you a member of the Izuru group?"

He chuckles. "I could be."

This time, he doesn't speak again. Instead, he waits, until I inevitably can't resist asking, "Do you think there's a way I could get in?"

"There are many ways. The way you enter, however, has to do with your purpose for entering."

I glance his way. "I'm here to see Ciel."

"No no no," the man refuses. "That is not your reason. For what reason are you _going_ to Ciel?"

Gritting my teeth, I huff, "Fine, don't help me, then. I'll find a way inside on my own."

From the shadow of his face, a toothy grin like that of a jack-o-lantern's suddenly appears. "Well, then. Do be careful of the security cameras. And the guard dogs. And the armed guards."

I pause, having been searching the walls for a way to climb over. "Do you mean to suggest you know a way in avoiding all of that?"

His grin grows impossibly wider. "Many."

I study him for a moment. He's still creepy, still unsettling, but if they really have that much security, then do I really have much of a choice? If he's bullshitting me, I can't imagine it would put me in a worse position than I'd be in if I tried to get in on my own. Making up my mind, I ask one final question.

"Who are you?"

The man bows like an englishman, and I notice the sleeves of his outfit far exceed the length of his arms. "You may call me the Undertaker."

I nod slowly. "Fine, Undertaker. If you're offering, take me inside."

"But first, your reason, Ane-san."

I sigh, scratching the back of my neck. "Um, to protect him, I guess? I'm not really sure what there is for me to do, but...I just don't like being left out of this."

"Interesting," he chuckles. "Come with me, then."

As he leads me around the side of the estate, I begin to question my decision. Is it really a smart idea to be following such a suspicious dude to some secluded area? My doubt doubles when we break away from the perimeter of the house and delve deeper into the forest. I push down my anxieties for as long as I'm able, but the farther we get, the more they bubble up within me. Eventually, I break.

"Um, the house, it's-"

"This is it!"

Ignoring the concern I'd begun to voice, the man knocks aside some leafy debris and reveals an old, wooden trap door leading into the ground. Using his boot, he kicks it open and begins to sink down the revealed ladder. When only his head is left visible above ground, he grins up at me and asks, "Coming?"

I stare at his face, mesmerized. Tilted up, the shadow has receded to reveal a face of otherworldly beauty. The impression it leaves….with the horizontal scar running the length of his face, is distinctly….demonic. For a second I'm struck by how this strangely beautiful man holds an appearance so different, yet so reminiscent of the horrifying beauty Sebastian shows when he holds another in the palm of his hand.

I quickly swallow my awe and nod. Then the Undertaker vanishes, top hat and all. It takes me a second before I can convince my feet to move before I begin lowering myself down the ladder. When I reach the bottom, I shudder to think what would have happened if I'd fallen. Undertaker holds an old fashioned oil lamp in his hand that I can only think was waiting down here, since he clearly had not had it when we were above ground. Without a word, he turns and starts down the tunnel. Not really having a choice, I follow, praying I haven't made a terrible mistake.

Dirt crusts around my tennis shoes as we walk. As we go, I find myself envying the Undertaker his outfit. I'm sure with that much on, the chilling breeze that seems to waft about down here doesn't so much as touch him.

He startles me when he suddenly stops. When he shifts the lantern, it illuminates the thick wooden steps of a second ladder. "This is it. Shall we ascend?"

After a moment, I realize he's waiting for me to go first. I place my foot on the first rung and, without looking back, begin to climb. It isn't long before I've reached the top. I pause, glancing back down at where the Undertaker glows in the flickering light of the lamp at the foot of the ladder.

"What are you waiting for?" he chuckles devilishly. "Your prince awaits you, Tyler."

Taking a deep breath, I push open the trapdoor. As I do, something suddenly occurs to me. My eyes fly back downwards, but the light has vanished; the Undertaker is gone. I shiver, but not because of the draft.

That man shouldn't have known my name.

Gathering myself, I heave myself out of the ground and take in where I am. It's dark, but light streams in through open slits designed into the double doors of the room. Considering the small size of the room, as well as the assortment of things pushed to the back wall, I appear to have come out in a closet. I gently shut the trapdoor and face the front of the closet.

There's a voice outside. A woman's voice. The voice recalls the alleged cruelty of Madame Red to mind, but I quickly shove the thought aside. It might not even be her, after all. I kneel down to try to peek out through the door's slits, but they prove to be to angular for me to see anything other than the ceiling. Then a voice responds, and I immediately find I recognize it.

It's Ciel!

I start forward, then freeze. What would it look like….if I were to just suddenly step out of the closet? That would be...a little odd.

I don't get any choice in it, though. Before I can think another thought, the doors are jerked open, and I find myself staring wide-eyed up at Sebastian's ominously grinning face.

"I _thought_ I heard footsteps."

* * *

Alright, Tyler, here's rule one about sneaking into a place: Don't get caught. Be a little more careful next time. This chapter amuses me endlessly for many reasons. Those reasons are mostly the Undertaker and Sebastian. My decision to put Undertaker in was last minute when I was writing. I honestly had no idea if he was going to appear at all until he did here, but I absolutely love the way he treats Tyler! And I find Sebastian's little moment at the end hilarious, for reasons I hope are obvious. Anywho, stay tuned to find out what happens!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

My dog is great, but she isn't used to being picked up. It's extremely rare that any of have a reason to pick her up. I just did it a couple minutes ago, and she started struggling like crazy. It's actually kind of fun holding her when she's like that! Perhaps the cutest part was the fact that she was struggling because she wanted to get down and greet people. She's such a lover!

But anyway, onto the story.

* * *

"What were you _thinking_?" Ciel rages the second we get in the car. My ears still ringing from how hard he slammed the door, I'm unable to respond immediately. "How did you even find the secret passage? How did you even _know_ it was there? No, forget that. Why did you even come in the first place?"

"I came because you left me behind," I excuse. I know it must sound lame, but honestly, that's the truest answer I've been able to come up with.

"I had reason to leave you behind! And you had no reason to come!"

I grit my teeth. "I was worried! I thought this was going to be dangerous for you! I couldn't very well just sit around while you could be off dying!"

"The only thing that was in danger was our relationship with the Izuru!"

"I didn't know that! How was I supposed to know you'd settle things with a freaking game of chess?"

Kouta clears his throat from where he sits in front of us. "I think," he suggests, "we should calm down. We should be celebrating instead of yelling at each other. It's good that we were able to retain the Izuru group's alliance."

"We got lucky," Ciel grimaces, his volume diminishing to normal. "Who knows what would have happened if Madame Red hadn't found Tyler's appearance amusing."

Indeed, the woman had laughed after seeing me emerge from the closet. Contrary to the rumors, Madame Red turned out to be a very charming woman. A little vulgar, perhaps, but amiable. I can definitely understand how her nickname came to be: She was decked out from head to toe in vibrant scarlet. Even her hair was dyed (I can't imagine anyone is naturally born with that color hair) vividly crimson. When she'd finished laughing, she had invited me to watch the end of their chess match and had sent for tea. Ciel had not allowed us to stay, though. After he won the game, he immediately stood, confirmed his victory and their alliance, and left.

"Sebastian!" Ciel leans forward to speak to the butler driving the car. "Have you called back to the house about Tyler?"

"It was done before we left the estate," Sebastian confirms.

Ciel slumps back into his seat, arms crossed. After a moment, he huffs. "Tyler, never do this again."

"I can't promise anything."

His fists clench, his eyes glaring daggers. When he speaks again, his words are not a request. "You will _not_ do this again."

"I won't," I consent, "if you promise to take me along next time."

"I am not about to take a girl to potentially dangerous gang meetings."

I cross my own arms, mimicking Ciel's position. "You're being sexist."

"It's called being a gentleman!"

"You're a yakuza boss!"

"That doesn't mean I'm a barbarian!"

"With all due respect," Kouta interjects, "I would appreciate if you two wouldn't fight like cats and dogs in a space as enclosed as this."

Recalling those in the car with us, I recede a bit. "Sorry."

Ciel sighs. "Tyler, don't cause trouble. Please."

"I won't, just….don't act like I'm an outsider."

"If that's sorted out," Sebastian pipes up from the front seat, "then there's one more thing you should know, Young Master."

XX

"CIEL!"

When we finally arrive back at the house, a short girl with volumtious blonde pigtails barrels into the kumicho. Ciel immediately scolds, "Lizzy! Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I missed you! You left me all alone, leaving for Japan! That was so mean, but I'll forgive you if you let me stay for the next week!"

My heart sputters. In the car, Sebastian had merely informed Ciel he had a guest waiting back at the house. I hadn't expected it to be such a beautiful girl. And the way she ran up to him, the way he hesitates to reply to her...they must be close. The girl, Lizzy, finally pulls back out of the embrace and smiles up at him. Then her emerald eyes lock onto me. Without warning, she abandons Ciel and dashes over to grab my hands.

"Who is _this?_ " she exclaims, thrusting her face close to mine. I inch back uncomfortably.

"This is Tyler," Ciel introduces hurriedly. Collecting his bearings, he motions to the small girl and explains, "This is Elizabeth. She's my cousin."

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Elizabeth enthuses, squeezing my hands in hers.

Unable to look away from her unwavering gaze, I choke out, "T-The pleasure's mine."

"Ciel never told me he was going out with such a cute girl!"

C-cute? That can't be right. I _hope_ that's not right. And why does everyone just assume we're going out? "I think...you're cuter, Elizabeth."

"Oh, and you're so sweet! How old are you?"

"Lizzy!" Ciel snaps, finally diverting the girl's attention. "I hope you are not planning something I would disapprove of!"

For some reason, the grin Elizabeth answers with gives me the shivers. "Of course not, Ciel! So, are you going to let me stay?"

Ciel pinches the bridge of his nose. "You cannot."

Immediately, her eyes tear up. "But-"

"Let me finish! You cannot stay in this house. If you find some other lodging, you are free to visit whenever. We don't have room for another girl."

"Well I can stay with Tyler, can't I?"

"No!" Both Ciel and Elizabeth, as well as Kouta and Sebastian, glance at me questioningly. Breath hitching, I quickly spill, "I have to have my privacy! I'm an only child, and I don't really get along with a lot of people, and I just think it would be a bad idea to have me room with someone I just met." I finish by tacking on, "I have nothing against you, Elizabeth, it's just….a personal thing."

"You heard her," Ciel picks up. "Find another place to spend the night. That's not to say you aren't welcome."

She huffs. "It's fine, I get it. I'll book a hotel. But I'm staying here until nightfall!"

"Excuse me." We turn to Kouta. "I'm afraid I didn't catch much of this, but does this mean this young lady will be staying here?"

It isn't until he asks this that I realize we've been speaking in english the entire time. Ciel seems to realize this, as well, and orders Sebastian to fill him in. As he does, a tug at my arm causes me to stumble forward. Elizabeth has latched onto me again. When I question what she's doing dragging me forward, she insists, "We've got to talk! Take me to your room!"

Not really having a reason to refuse her, I share a helpless look with Ciel and allow the girl to tow me towards the house's entrance. She doesn't stop even once we've entered, simply switching from pulling to pushing me. The yakuza men watch from doorways like we're on display, those in the halls stepping to the side as we pass.

Eventually, I point to a door. "That's it."

She finally ceases shoving me around, darting out to my room. Inside, she scans the interior with eyes alight. "It's so empty! There's so much decorating to be done!"

"Um, so what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"You're American, aren't you?" she suddenly asks, twirling to face me where I stand near the doorway. "You have the accent."

"Yeah," I confirm, unsure of where she's going with this.

"So when did you meet Ciel? Was it when he stopped by the U.S for his last photoshoot? Or were you in contact earlier than that?"

"It...was just then, during the photoshoot."

She giggles. "How quick! I never thought he'd choose a girlfriend so quickly! I guess you really must be his ideal!"

"Well…" I avert my eyes. "Not really."

"I'm really shocked! Who knew Ciel had a thing for boyish girls like you!"

I raise a brow. "Boyish? Didn't you just say I was cute?"

"You are!" she reaffirms. "It's just that you look more like a pretty boy than a girl to me. Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to insult you!"

My face boils. ...Really? I actually look like a guy to her? She really thinks that?

"I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to be so rude!"

"No, no you're fine," I assure her. I suck in a deep breath, hoping to drain the color in my face. "To tell the truth, I'm probably not Ciel's type. Our relationship is…" Can I tell her? She's different from the yakuza guys, but maybe it would be better if I left the reveal up to Ciel. She is his cousin, after all. "...complicated.

"Oh. Are you fighting?"

"Not really." Although we were just bickering in the car. "It's just...I'm not so sure he's attracted to me."

Elizabeth startles me when she suddenly shouts, "Well of course he is! He is, or you wouldn't be here!"

I laugh, awkward. "Thanks."

She pouts. "Fine. If you really think that, we'll just have to show him how beautiful you are. Lucky for you, I brought just the thing all the way from England!"

"What?"

"And you have a face that would work just wonderfully with makeup! Oh, this is going to be fantastic!" Although my face had been burning before, now all the blood has drained. "It's a good thing I thought of it today while my luggage is still here! Let's go grab my bags and get to work!"

"E-Elizabeth, that's really not-"

"Please, call me Lizzy! I promise, when I finish with you, there won't be a doubt in your mind that Ciel adores you!"

As she begins once again yanking me down the hallway, I find that can't decide whether Elizabeth is sweet, or absolutely terrifying.

* * *

Ah, Elizabeth. Characters like her are always fun to write. They're also fairly easy to write, since they're so open and vocal. I think Tyler likes her, though, even if he is a bit scared of her. Maybe she reminds him a bit of Sandra. Anyhow, I know this chapter was a little short, but I promise, longer chapters are coming! It's just that if i combined this chapter with the next, it would be a monster sized chapter! Besides, one time skip in this chapter is plenty. I don't really like using those mid chapter if I can help it. Well, sometimes it can't be avoided. But I'll get back to writing now, so you all can continue to enjoy the story.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, so this isn't the _longest_ chapter, but I swear, it's a good one! And if it makes you feel any better, the next chapter will be pretty lengthy, so look forward to it! I'm sure you'll be eagerly anticipating it when you reach the end of this chapter. Oh, and hey, shout out to my friend who's reading this. At least, she _should_ be reading this. If I hear you forgot again, -_-. You're the one who said Tyler was your child, so the least you could do is read the story he's a part of! But if you are reading this, I hope you're enjoying it. :)

Without farther ado, onto chapter sixteen!

* * *

I can't look at my reflection. I can't! If I do, all the remnants of my pride as a man that still remain will disintegrate. Why, _why_ did I let Elizabeth have her way? I should have argued more! I should have stopped her!

"Come on, now, don't be like that!" she chides me, trying to pry my hands away from my face. "You look really cute! Adorable! I just knew that you'd look good with makeup!"

It isn't the makeup. Really, it isn't. The little girl next door used to force makeup on both me and her brother, so to an extent, I'm used to that. It's the outfit I dread to see: the dress. How did I ever let Elizabeth convince me to put this on?

When she finally succeeds in dragging my hands down from my face, I do my best to only look at my face. My face, though, is already far from what I expected. Hina, the neighbor girl, would always pile on the gloss, and blush, and eyeshadow, but this...is completely different. It's entirely subtle, and frankly, beautiful. With the way she's done up my hair in a loose bun and decorated it with a jewel pin, the reflection that stares back at me is undeniably the face of a beautiful woman.

The problem is that I'm a man.

I can see the blush flooding in my face as I stare at myself in shock. Why must I make such a pretty girl? I'm _not a girl_! Why is it that everywhere I look, it's like the world is cursing me for being born a guy?

"Ciel's not seeing this," I decide, determined. No one is going to see this other than the two of us who already have. I can never let anyone see me looking like this.

"What? _Why not_?" Elizabeth whines.

"It's embarrassing." Actually, it's humiliating.

"But look at how lovely you are! Even with your flat figure, you look irresistible in that dress!"

Yeah, the dress certainly doesn't help. Despite my lack of chest, and of curves, the chinese style kimono emphasizes my slimness, making my unfeminine figure decidedly feminine.

"I'm taking this off."

"Don't! You look so good!"

"Elizabeth, please leave the room so I can change."

Her lips tremble as if she's about to cry, but I shove her out of the room anyway, slamming the door shut behind her. Just in time. The second the door shuts, a tear streaks down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away and suck in a deep, calming breath. I can't get so depressed over this; I'm the one that put myself in this position. If I had just come out and confessed I was a guy to begin with, this wouldn't be happening. I never should have let Sandra convince me to do this. I know she meant well, I really do, but this was a terrible idea.

I take in the reflection of myself in the full length mirror Elizabeth dragged in here. The woman truly is lovely, in a strangely mature way for a fifteen year old like myself. The green of the dress matches wonderfully with the slightly tanned skin, and the slit in the side shows off the legs I've been forced to shave for the past few weeks I've been here. The flats grip my feet, making them appear slimmer and delicate. And then there's the face. The beautifully accentuated features on it have turned tragic with the streak of mascara than runs down the path of the earlier tear.

I work hastily to undo the clasps on the dress, rushing to get out of it. Grabbing my jeans and T-shirt off the floor, relief washes over me as I slip them back on. Then, I snatch Elizabeth's makeup bag from the pile of her stuff and dig through it until I find the makeup wipes. Removing a couple from their packaging, I pause and take one final look at the face in the mirror. All I can think is that the face definitely cannot belong to me.

I rub off the makeup and let down my hair, letting it frame roughly around my face like it usually does. This time when I look in the mirror, a familiar person stares back. Still, though...I kind of do look like a girl, don't I? I like having long hair, but...maybe I really should cut it.

"Tyler?" Elizabeth's voice carries hesitantly through the door. "Tyler, can I come back in?"

I sigh. "You can."

She opens the door slowly, regarding me wearily as she steps inside. Picking up the kimono discarded on the floor, she apologizes, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in any way. Honest!"

"I know," I sigh again. "It's not your fault, Elizabeth. I'm not mad."

"I just thought….you'd like it," she sniffs.

Uh oh. "Really, you did nothing wrong, I promise! Elizabeth, please don't cry!"

"T-Then...you won't be angry?" Her lip is quivering again, her eyes wide and watery as she stares up at me.

"I told you, I'm not upset with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Um, how old is she? I thought she looked like a teenager, but right now, I'm wondering if she still hasn't broken thirteen yet.

"Alright, you promised! So you can't be mad when I say I sent Ciel a picture!"

I stiffen, eyes flying wide. "You _what?_ "

She grins. "I couldn't let all that effort go to waste, now could I? It was only one picture, but it was a really good one!"

I nearly lose my balance, stumbling back a step. Oh god. That means Ciel saw it? He saw me like that? No, wait, hold on. Maybe he hasn't seen it yet. But how do I know? Should I steal his phone? Everything will be fine if I delete if before he sees it. How am I going to get it, though? Maybe I should just be honest. Maybe I should just tell him Elizabeth sent him something embarrassing I don't want him to see. He's not as sadistic as Sebastian, so maybe he'll let me delete it. Yeah, that's it! I'll try that!

Forgetting the girl in front of me, I dart past her and fly down the halls, only stopping momentarily to inquire where Ciel is at.

I freeze when I finally come to the room. What if he _has_ seen it? What if he's looking at it right now? If that's the case, I _really_ don't want him seeing me right now. What would he say? Would he laugh? No, surely he wouldn't. There's no reason to, since he doesn't know I'm a guy. Would...would he say he liked it? That I was pretty? I'm not sure I could handle it, if he did. I don't want to hear it, that I look good as a girl. Not from him. _Anyone but him_.

I just have to hope, pray that he hasn't seen it. There has to be a limit to how cruel the world can be, right? So it isn't hopeless to think he hasn't seen it, right?

I nearly slide open the door before remembering to knock. This is Ciel's private room, after all. When Ciel asks who it is, I gather my courage and say, "It's Tyler."

"Come in."

I enter to find Ciel sitting crisscross on his bed, and Sebastian standing by the edge of the futon. Both of them wear grim expressions that, for a second, cause me to hesitate. "W-Was this a bad time? Should I come back later?"

"No," Ciel refutes, eyes not diverting from me. "This is the perfect time. What did you come here for?"

My eyes flicker between Ciel and Sebastian, my stance shifting uncomfortably. Maybe Ciel's being sarcastic. Maybe I really did come at a bad time. Otherwise, why would they be staring me down so intently?

"Th-There was a text…" I start, trailing off. After thinking for another minute, I question in a small voice, "Did you see it?"

"I did." As he says this, he raises the phone in his hand. The blood immediately drains from my face. He saw it. He _saw it_. He had his phone in his hand and he saw it. What is he going to say? It would be great if he didn't say anything, if he just forgets about it, but the way he's looking at me I doubt he's going to just let it lie.

Then, I get a better look at the phone in his hand and confusion settles over me. It's _my_ phone he holds.

"Wait...that's…" I point to myself, eyes darting from the phone to Ciel questioningly. Then I point to him. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Ah," Sebastian nods. "That does make sense. I was wondering how you would have known about the text. Was something sent to the young master's phone?"

"Yeah, Elizabeth- No, forget it. It doesn't matter if you haven't seen it yet." That means I can still delete it, but first, I repeat, "What text are _you_ talking about?"

Neither of them says a thing. Instead, Ciel holds out my phone. I approach slowly, reaching out tentatively to take it. The weight feels strange in my hand. What has it been, two weeks since I last held a phone? Three weeks? In the grand scheme of things it hasn't been all that long, but somehow the shape and weight now feel foreign in my hand.

Under the careful eyes of the young master and his butler, I click on my phone and scroll through all the texts left by both Sandra and my parents. I start at the bottom, slowly reading through all the worried questions from dad and mom's pleads to come home. The sight squeezes my heart. They must be horrified, constantly fretting over their missing son, and how many times have I thought of them since I've left? My throat is tight with guilt by the time their texts stop coming. Then it switches to primarily Sandra, who lacks all the desperation of my parents. Instead, she inquires as to how I'm enjoying myself, and about my relationship progress with Ciel. Every now and again, she complains about my lack of responses. Really, I don't see anything too alarming other than my parents' desperation until I reach the final and most recent message. Of course, it's from Sandra.

 _So, does he still think ur a girl?_

* * *

dun, Dun, DUN! Dammit Sandra, you broke his facade! I guess it fits, though, cause who needs friends who don't sometimes ruin your life? Like that time a certain friend forced me to go to that football game...*cough cough* I'll forgive that one, though, since we went and got ice cream afterwards. She knows how to appease me. But yeah. Look forward to chapter seventeen.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm embarrassed. I uploaded the wrong document for this chapter the first time and didn't even notice it until one of you pointed it out three chapters later. I'm so sorry! This is such an important chapter, too! AGH! Sorry! Here's the real chapter seventeen!

* * *

I ignore the knocking at my door. My arms lays draped over my eyes as I lie facing the ceiling, wishing for sleep. At night, the quiet has kept me awake by leaving me to my thoughts, and during the day, the knocking just doesn't stop. Usually it's Satou or Eichi, but a few others have tried to persuade me to leave my room, too. This time, it's Daiki.

"Hey Ane-san, it's been awhile since I've seen ya. What're ya doing, holed up for so long? Is it that time of the month?"

I sigh, rolling over and giving up on sleep. Instead I opt to focus on the TV screen that has been numbly playing Napoleon Dynamite for the past hour. Normally this movie cracks me up, but right now, it's just not doing it for me.

Daiki knocks again, this time his voice sounding surprisingly concerned. "Hey, have ya been eating lately, Ane-san? I haven't seen ya in the kitchen lately."

Basically everyone who's come by has asked that exact thing. As such, I reply with the same rote answer I've been giving every time. "I've been eating at night, since I can't sleep."

"Are ya sick?"

"Something like that."

"Well, get better already. It's boring with ya missing alla time."

He seems to leave after that, considering the knocking stops. For a few minutes, I continue to watch the colors flash on screen, but when I find I just can't pay attention I sit up. Sluggishly, I pull myself up and drag my feet over to the bathroom. My face looks like death. There isn't a speck of color to be found in it apart from my eyes. My eyes bloom both purple and red, stark against the paleness of the skin around it. The sinking indigo screams of my lack of sleep. My only consolation is that, sooner or later, I'll pass out and hopefully enter a coma. The redness infecting my eyes suggests tears have been shed, but to be honest, I don't remember crying. They don't itch or anything, though, so it must be like that because I've been crying. If I let anyone see me like this, I'm pretty sure people would think I was sick even without me lying to them.

My eyes drift down to the brush sitting beside the sink, then back to my reflection. My hair's a mess, but there's no motivation for me to fix it. Actually, rather than that…

I glance over at the shower and think. Then, I grab the razor out of it and run it under the faucet to clean it off. I fumble with it, slicing my forefinger in the process, but eventually I manage to detach the blade. With a heavy sigh, I get to work. My hands shake, and the cuts prove uneven, but even so my hair falls into the sink by the handful. When I finish, it occurs to me that it may not be good if I try to wash it all down the drain. Setting the blade aside, I gather the severed hair and toss it in the trash. Afterwards, I return to the sink and stare at the new image.

It's still long, for a boy. I still can't see my ears under my hair. Now, however, the ends only barely graze the collar of my shirt. I'm not sure whether I look more masculine or not.

The knocking comes again. "Tyler, can I come in?" It's Elizabeth. I sigh and step outside of the bathroom to tell her no, only to find that she's already entered. She takes one look at me and gasps. "Oh my god! Tyler! What did you do?"

Throwing the door shut behind her, she dashes over to me. Her hands waver with uncertainty as she takes in my appearance, her eyes darting to examine every inch of my face. Finally, she lays her hands on my arms and emphasizes, "Darling, you look absolutely _horrible_."

"It's just a cold," I fib, diverting my eyes to the wall behind her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice her lips quaking in an attempt to smile. "Oh, sweetie. Ciel told me what happened."

So she knows. "If you know," I sigh, "then would you please leave? I don't feel like talking right now."

"You can't do this, Tyler! None of these men can speak English very well, but that man Eichi still took the time to tell me how you haven't come out of your room since I was here three days ago! They're all worried to death about you!"

"I just need some time."

"No, you need to _talk_. Tyler, you need to stop sulking. Look at yourself! Do you even realize your hands are bleeding?"

Oh, so they are. I must have nicked myself more than once while cutting my hair. With an exasperated huff, she drags me back into the bathroom and searches until she finds a box of bandages under my sink. As she dresses each of my cuts, she shakes her head.

"Tyler," she pleads when she's finished. "Please, _please_ talk to me. I know you're a guy, and I know you were hiding it, but what happened? Why are you falling apart like this?"

"Nothing happened in particular," I excuse. "They just figured it out."

"I know there's more to it than that," she persists.

More to it? I'm not really sure there is. Not much happened after I read that text. I didn't speak, nor did Ciel, nor did Sebastian. I just left and returned to my room. I guess if there was anything else of note, it would be the anger I saw in Ciel's eyes.

When I say nothing, Elizabeth finally drops my hands. "Please at least come out of your room. They're throwing a party tonight. I'm not going to be there, but please, let me hear that you showed up."

They're throwing a party? Did something happen? I don't know how much I feel like celebrating anything, but I have to admit, I am curious as to what's going on. Last time they threw a party, it was after their goods were stolen, so does that mean something else happened?

I jump when, out of nowhere, Elizabeth grabs my nose and forces me to look at her. "Promise me you'll go."

I gape, then sputter, "F-fine. I'll go."

Satisfied, she releases me. "If I find out you didn't go, I'll force you to wear a whole closet worth of cute dresses and take pictures of you in all of them." With this said, she turns on her heel and exits the room. I stare after her, still in shock. Elizabeth...is terrifying.

It's Napoleon Dynamite's credit music that snaps me out of my stupor. Mind stuck on what I just promised, I fumble around for the remote and insert in the first disk I grab. The Hunger Games. I already watched this one a few days ago, I think, but I put it in anyway and let it play. Not that I see what's on the screen. No matter what movie I put in for the rest of the day, my mind lingers on the party occuring tonight. It actually serves to keep me satisfactorily occupied. By the time evening eventually rolls around, I've grown antsy.

Even so, I don't immediately leave my room. I dawdle until the muted sounds of the celebration finally reach my ears. Then, I go to the restroom to brush my hair and wash my face. When I'm convinced I look fairly acceptable, I finally venture into the halls. Three seconds haven't passed before I run into the first person.

"Hey- Wow, you cut your hair Ane-san!"

"Hey Jun," I greet, stuffing my hands into my pockets uncomfortably.

"I like it! It looks good! Did you do it yourself?"

"Yeah… So what's the party about?"

"What's it about? Our parties are never about anything! We just party!"

"What?"

"Come on, you've gotta join us!" He leads me to the main room being used, the consistency of people increasing the closer we get. Many of them go out of their way to greet me, commenting on my recent scarceness. A few of them ask if I've recovered from my sickness. Almost every single one of them says something about my hair.

When we reach the door to the primary room, I hesitate. If this is the center of the party, then doesn't that mean Ciel's here? I...haven't seen him since that time. I don't really _want_ to see him, either.

I nearly turn to go back to my room, the excuse of still not feeling well ready of my lips. It's Elizabeth's threat that keeps me rooted where I stand.

"Hey guys!" Jun shoves open the door, announcing loudly, "I brought Ane-san!"

All of the eyes turn to me and I shrink back, immediately casting my eyes downwards. I saw him, just out of the corner of my eye, but he's here. Ciel's in the room, and he's looking at me. The bustle doesn't cease, though. After everyone has seen me, they quickly return to their merriment, passing around their cans of beer and bottles of sake. Jun dives into the fray and instantly gets caught up in some boisterous conversation.

"Glad to see your feeling better," Eichi smiles.

"I'm still a little…" I mumble.

"If you're still feeling sick, then maybe you should go get some sleep," Satou suggests, standing and walking over to me. "Should I take you back to your room?"

Daiki whines, "But she just got here! Let 'er stay awhile! If she's still feeling sick, then alcohol is great medicine!"

I step past Satou and seat myself next to the enthusiastic boy. "Let's go with that."

He grins. "Sorry we ain't got any wine. Beer or sake, Ane-san?"

"I don't care," I sigh, leaning my elbows on the table. "Just give me whatever."

Daiki is more than happy to comply, but the look on Eichi's face implies he doesn't approve. I don't care, though. Eichi never approves of anything. Satou just shrugs and sits down beside me. When Daiki offers me a beer can, I immediately lift it to my lips and begin to chug. He whistles, Satou laughing. As I figured it would be, the warmth of the liquid sloshing in my stomach is immensely comforting.

"You haven't tried sake, yet, have you?" Satou notes, offering me one of the flat cups. "You want to try it?"

I hold out my hand for the cup and he hands it over. As I bring it up to drink, I suddenly realize that there's someone standing before me on the other side of the table. Glancing up, I freeze when I find it's Ciel.

For a minute of frozen time, we stare at one another. Then, I slowly tilt the cup and sip the sake. I've barely set it down when Ciel commands, "Come with me."

I watch him carefully, the entire room silent. Then, slowly, I rise to my feet. My mind is stone; I refuse to let myself think. I just numbly trail after Ciel as he exits the room. We walk until the number of people around has diminished to none, and I find we've actually gone outside. He stops on the porch and turns, halting my steps.

"What are you doing?"

I blink. "What do you mean?" It occurs to me as I look at him that he seems a lot more put together than he did at the last party. He must not have drank this time.

"No one has seen you in three days, and when you finally come out your hands are wrapped in bandages, your hair is chopped off, and you immediately start drinking."

I glance down, my eyes spotting a beetle crawling across the wooden planks. "I haven't been feeling well."

"You and I both know that isn't true," he refutes.

Even knowing this, I insist, "It is."

"Tyler." Irritation begins to rise in his tone. "Stop acting like such a child. You have no right to act like this, not after _you_ were the one to mislead _me_ for so long."

I cringe. "You just assumed I was a girl."

"And you didn't correct me! So quit acting like the victim! All of this was your fault!"

"I know," I shrink back. "I know, okay? I'm sorry, I just…." My vision blurs, the beetle disappearing and blending into the wood.

"Don't you dare cry on me," Ciel growls. "You're a guy, so stop acting like some pathetic girl."

"I'm not crying!" My hand comes up to shield my eyes from him, the tears beginning to fall. This! This is why I didn't want to see him! I knew it would turn out like this! I knew I shouldn't have hidden it from him, that I should've just told him from the start! How could I have told such a serious lie to someone I admire so much? I should have looked at reality. At most, I should have just hoped for a friendship, but now even that possibility is gone!

"If anything, I'm the one that should be crying!"

I hiccup. What?

"Imagine how shocking it'd be to like a girl only to find out she was a guy!"

What? My head whips up, the jerking movement pushing more tears from my eyes. "What? You just said…."

The expression on his face is anything but soft. In fact, it's highly reminiscent of the expression he had when he first showed me the text. His lips are set flat, his eyes burning with icy anger, but his words… Did I hear him right?

When I simply continue to stare at him, he grits his teeth and pivots, storming away. Before he can get too far, though, I lunge to grab his arm. When he wrenches away, I grab it back again. Without thinking, and terrified he might keep trying to run, I pull him to the wall and trap him with my hands placed by either side of his head. He tenses, glaring up at me rigidly. I'm too much of a mess to care, though. It's been three days since I last slept or ate properly, three days since I've last had peace of mind. How can he just say what he said and expect to be able to walk away?

"R-Repeat what you just said," I order, searching his eyes. For what feels like forever, neither one of us moves. He doesn't answer, and I don't repeat the request.

Then, Ciel leans his head against the wall and tersely replies, "I said I was shocked to discover the girl I liked was actually a guy."

"You mean-"

" _Don't_ ," he cuts me off, "get ahead of yourself. It doesn't matter since you're a guy, none of it does. You may like other guys, Tyler, but I'm not gay."

His words barely register. He liked me. He _liked_ me. The whole fantasy of mine where he falls for me thinking I'm a girl...it actually happened?

"So…" I start, attempting to shake off the high, "you're saying that all those feelings you felt for me up until now….they vanished the moment you realized I was male?"

"Of course."

I don't, I can't believe it. Feelings don't just dissipate, and that means even if he denies it, there's still a part of him that likes me, right? Even as I have these thoughts, I realize how unrealistic they are, but if one of my little daydreams could come true, then maybe just one more…

With just a little dash of luck, maybe I can make one more fantasy real.

* * *

Well? Whaddya think? If you couldn't tell, I was super into writing this chapter, hence the length. I think the result was pretty good, but what really matters is what you guys think. I look forward to hearing your feedback, and I'll see you guys next chapter!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	18. Chapter 18

I don't really know what to talk about. I'm sitting here, contemplating, trying to think of something, _anything_ to talk about with you guys, but the only thing I can come up with are the frogs in my backyard. And even with that topic, I have no idea what to say about them. They're there. There's quite a few of them, I guess, but that's not much to discuss. It's better than having mice, I guess.

Anyway, onto the story.

* * *

I wake up refreshed the next morning. I stretch, glancing over at the clock on the DVR. It's already ten, huh? Guess I slept in. Feels good after so many sleepless nights. I push myself upright. Yesterday I wasn't really paying attention, but now I notice just how light my head feels. I never realized how heavy hair was.

Running my hand through my oddly short hair, I grab a shirt and throw it on, exiting the room with a yawn.

"Sleeping beauty's awake."

"Morning, Hideo," I nod. He joins me on my way to the kitchen.

"It's nice to see you about again," he smiles. "The atmosphere was dimmer without a woman around."

I chuckle. "Don't flatter me. I don't make _that_ much of a difference. I didn't see you at the party last night, though. Where were you?"

"I was there," he shrugs. "We were probably just in different rooms."

"Oh yeah, I was wondering what the party was for. I asked Jun, but he told me there wasn't any reason for it."

"That sounds like him," he muses, shaking his head. "Most of the younger members just like the excitement. We held it because the kumicho decided we'd take action against another group."

"Another?" I raise an eyebrow. "Not the Izuru this time?"

"Nah, all that was settled. Madame Red even sent flowers as an apology for our man that was shot. This time it's the Ryuusuke." He explains before I can ask. "They were actually a fairly small group until recently, but about a month before the current kumicho came, they started getting cocky. Boss decided it was finally time to put them in their place, since we've got the strength of the Izuru to aid us."

"I see." I slide open the door to the kitchen. It's empty, as is typical this time of day. I open the fridge door and begin scanning through the contents. "I still don't get it, though, why you throw parties. I get you want to show off, but shouldn't you do that after you've won whatever fight you're going into?"

"Well," Hideo sighs. "That's not really the full reason. It's more of a last hurrah."

My appetite having returned this morning, I grab out half the things I lay my eyes on and transfer them to the table. "Last hurrah?"

"For those of us who don't live through the fight that comes after."

I falter, the milk nearly slipping from my grip. Then, slowly, I move to set the carton down on the table. "O-Oh. I see. I guess that makes sense."

Hideo smiles, grabbing himself a rice ball. "Don't think about it too hard. The point of the parties is to enjoy ourselves, whether it's our final chance or not. The policy is that if you get sentimental, you leave the room."

Sitting at the table, I mutter, "I'll keep that in mind."

The door suddenly flies open, a blonde figure barging into the room. "Found you!"

I blink, having been just about to eat my first spoonful of cereal. "Elizabeth?"

"Put all that stuff _away_!" she gushes, dashing over and beginning to grab things off the table. When I raise my hand to stop her, she enthuses, "We're going out to lunch, you and I! And Ciel and Sebastian are coming, too! If you eat breakfast so late, you'll ruin your appetite and it won't be any fun!"

Without further explanation, she grabs the spoon out of my hand, plops it back in my cereal bowl, and carries it all over to the sink. For a moment, I gawk after her. Then I clear my throat and slowly push to my feet.

"Isn't a little early for lunch?"

"Early? It's nearly eleven! If we go too late they won't be serving pancakes anymore!" She stops hustling about just long enough to say straight to my face, "And considering how you've been for the past few days, you need some pancakes."

Well, I'm hungry...but I guess I'm not going to argue. It gives me an excuse to see Ciel. We stopped doing the whole spending-an-hour-together thing after my secret got out, so that brief period last night was the most I've seen of him in three days, going on four.

"I guess you heard her," I muse, shaking my head. "I'll see you later, Hideo."

He laughs heartily. "Have fun at lunch, Ane-san."

"I'll try."

Having replaced everything in the fridge and pantry, Elizabeth grabs my hand and proceeds to drag me from the room. When we're alone in the hallway, she bursts, "You made up, right? Ciel said you were feeling better!"

I scratch my ear. "I don't know if that's the right way to put it...but yeah, I'm feeling better."

"Well what happened?"

"He said that….he liked me," I rush to finish before she can start squealing, "before he found out I was a guy."

Her previous enthusiasm drains. "And that made you feel better? Doesn't that mean he wishes you were a girl?"

"Well, it's common sense, isn't it?" I reason. "Most people wouldn't like to hear that someone of the same gender likes them."

"But I still don't get it. How does that make you feel better?"

"Because," I grin, embarrassed, "no one's ever told me they like me before. Definitely not anyone _I_ like."

She searches my face, then sighs. "You're easy. I'd still be down in the dumps if I were you."

"Um, so, where are we going for lunch?"

As if our serious conversation is already forgotten, she brightens instantly. "Oh you'll love it! Normally you have to book months in advance, but when I called in this morning it turned out that someone had cancelled their reservation for four! All the reviews say the food's fantastic! It'll definitely be great!"

"Does Ciel know about this?"

"Oh, I already got him! He and Sebastian are already out in the car!"

"...Then shouldn't we be going?"

She startles. "OH! Yes!"

This time she neglects to grab me, and I'm forced to stumble after her on my own. Ciel hardly appears patient when Elizabeth finally leaps into the vehicle. I enter behind her, eying him quietly as I seat myself.

"Next time you do something like this, Lizzy," Ciel remarks, jaw tight, "be sure your guests are prepared."

"Oh, it wasn't any trouble this time," she waves off. Then, to Sebastian, she orders, "Let's head out!"

He obediently steps on the gas, the car having already been turned on. The car ride there is full of Elizabeth's rambling and little else. Ciel and I are mostly silent unless prompted by his energetic cousin. She doesn't even pause to speak with the host when we arrive at the restaurant, and Sebastian has to step in and work out our reservation. Once we're seated, however, Sebastian remains standing.

"I cannot eat with my master," he explains when I ask. "As such, I shall be monitoring the perimeter to be sure you all can enjoy your meal without interruption." Then he's gone before I can inquire as to what kinds of interruptions he means. I stare after him, feeling a bit alienated. Sometimes, Sebastian doesn't quite feel like a normal human.

We order our meals uneventfully, but once the waiter has left, Elizabeth suddenly exclaims, "So spill, Tyler!"

I tilt my head, confused. "Spill?"

"When did you start liking Ciel?"

It takes me a second to process her question. Then, reflexively, my eyes flicker to Ciel. I hastily glance away, though, realizing the heat in my face. "That's…."

"Come on! I know you're curious, too, Ciel!"

Ciel startles at the sudden cue. "...Not particularly."

"Aw, no way! You're definitely curious! So spill already, Tyler!"

"It...was just his face," I confess reluctantly. "I just liked his face." Embarrassed, I avert my gaze and raise a hand to shield my face. "Do we really have to talk about this?"

"Yes!"

"Lizzy, you're making him uncomfortable."

Her voice is more than enough to tell me without looking that she's switched into pouting mode. "We have to talk about it! If I don't force the two of you to talk, will you ever do it on your own?"

"Elizabeth," I plead, "let's change the topic."

"Mm….I refuse."

"I already told you I started to like him because I just liked how he looked. What more do you want me to say?"

"Come on, the secret's out, so you have to start making an effort to get closer to Ciel! I'd imagine homosexual relationships are a lot harder to get going than regular ones!"

Her words actually cause me to pause. She's not wrong, I guess. Just because Ciel knows I'm a guy doesn't mean I plan on giving up. Not after hearing he had feelings for me. But this...is the wrong way of going about it. This is just mortifying.

"Elizabeth." She cuts off whatever she was about to say when Ciel uses her full name. "We are not talking about this right now. Find something else to discuss."

I take a deep breath, getting a hold of myself and looking up to meet her victimized gaze. "Listen, I appreciate what you're trying to do, and you're right. I _do not_ plan," I glance pointedly at Ciel, "on giving up on him. This just isn't something to talk about over dinner."

She slumps back in her chair, grumbling. "Why is everyone against me?"

"So, we'll talk about this later?" I cast a small smile in Ciel's direction, causing him to grimace. I leave the question hanging, though, until he finally responds.

"Some other time," he confirms reluctantly.

My smile widens. "Why don't we talk about England, then? I've never been there, so I'd like to hear about it."

Elizabeth's eyes sparkle, her enthusiasm relit. "How about the U.S? Both of you have been there, but I haven't! Tell me about it! What's it like, such a big country?"

Again, I prompt Ciel. "Maybe he should be the one to talk about it, since he's the one who's been to both."

The daggers he glares at me indicates he clearly sees that I'm forcing his participation, but I simply smile back. Even if he maybe doesn't like it, it's been too long since I've been able to hear his voice at length. And besides, how can I be depressed when he promised we'd talk later?

Maybe Elizabeth is right, and I am easy to please. Maybe so, but a little optimism is needed to escape reality. If I'm pessimistic, I doubt there's any chance of my dream coming true. So I'll be as optimistic as necessary, because if there's any possibility at all of Ciel falling for me as a man, I've finally decided that I'm going to make him mine.

* * *

So you guys are going to have to tell me what you think about Tyler at this point. I mean, there I things I feel about him, but as the author my view is a little jaded. I'm wondering if all I think is getting through in my writing actually is. So what do you guys think about him? Has he changed since chapter one? If so, how? Any feedback is welcome, positive or not, so please don't hold back! I'm eager to hear from you all!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	19. Chapter 19

So my last chapter, as one of you pointed out, was not my best work. Even I think so. The conversation that I had wanted to happen in that chapter instead got moved to this one, and it ended up that the only thing important that happened was what Hideo said. If I was to rewrite the whole story, I'd omit that chapter. However, since I want to keep in that conversation with Hideo, and this one references the previous chapter, I will not be going back to delete it. I hope you can all overlook one chapter that drops in quality in favor for this (hopefully better) chapter.

Now, let's get to it.

* * *

Ciel shifts through the stack of papers sitting on the floor beside him. After lunch yesterday, he was quick to find some excuse to separate from me. Today, though, I didn't let him escape. I brought up the hour of alone time we usually have in front of many of his men, and when he tried to say he was too busy, I pushed that it was for the sake of his health that he should take a break. And then Kouta and some others agreed, and with his subordinates siding with me, he had no way to refuse. Still, though, he's brought his work with him. For the ten minutes that we've been in his room, he's yet to actually meet my eyes.

Finally, I ask, "Shouldn't you relax for awhile?"

He sets down the paper in his hand, only to pick up another. "There isn't time. The Ryuusuke are getting out of hand."

"I doubt they're so out of hand that you can't put them on pause for one hour."

He finally glances up at me, but only for a moment. "You've gotten more forceful lately."

"Well sure," I shrug. "I'm done playing a damsel in distress. I never liked the role, anyway."

"You're the one who took it on."

"I know. I'm not complaining." I snag one of the papers he's set down, discovering he hasn't even filled it out. Snickering, I flip it around to show it to him. "Dude, you're not even doing the work!" When he ignores me, I sigh, replacing the paper atop the pile. "Listen, I know you're not happy with me, but can you at least talk with me?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Anything. What's stressing you today? What do you think of Elizabeth? What do you think of me?"

He sighs, his hand messing his hair. "Tyler, I know you want to talk, but I don't know what to say. Let me think things out on my own for awhile. I already told you I'm not attracted to men, but you…" He throws down his paper with a huff, grabbing his phone. I wait, patient, while he searches for something on it. Then he turns the phone towards me and asks, "This is what you didn't want me seeing that day, isn't it?"

My previous confidence drains when I see the green of that dreadful dress. Looking away, I mutter, "I forgot about that."

"I did, too. I found it on my phone again last night. It should bother me, a guy being so deceitfully dressed. That should be my first thought, but when I saw it last night, all I could think of was that you looked pained. I should find it disgusting, but I felt _sympathy_ for you! I don't get it! So just let me think for awhile. Let me sort out my thoughts before we talk again."

"It _is_ weird, isn't it?" I stare down at my hands, messing with my nails. "That I look so much like a girl. I don't want to be one, though. It's not like I look this way on purpose."

"You made that clear when you cut your hair. It's easier to see you as a guy than it was before." Before my face can heat up, he adds, "And that's what has me so confused."

"Hm? Confused?" I look up.

When he meets my eyes, his pale face flushes red before he can look away. I choke on a gasp, mind racing in an attempt to interpret what I'm seeing. He's so cute!

"You're..." I start, cautious in my conclusion. "You're still attracted to me. You are, aren't you?"

"I'm not!" He snatches up his papers and stands to leave, but I shoot out my hand to grab his. When he tries to pull away, I don't let him.

Darting to my feet, I take a step closer. "Look at me in the face and tell me that."

He scowls, the papers crumpling in his grasp. After a moment of thought, he turns back to me and looks me in the eye with steely determination. "I am not attracted to you, Tyler. I'll admit I was when I thought you were a girl, but now I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"What can I say so that you do?"

"Nothing." Before he can argue, I pull him close and embrace him, resting my head against his. In a quiet voice, I murmur, "I'm tired of listening to reality. Hoping you may ever love me in return may only be a dream, but it's a dream I don't want to let go of." He stands stiff in my arms. That's fine, though. I'm not expecting him to return the hug. If anything, I'm just glad he isn't pushing me away.

"Why me?" he finally demands, frustrated.

I can't help but smile at the question. "Luck, I guess. Everything with you was just...right."

To my dismay, this time he pushes me away. Then, face unreadable, he sits back down on his bed. "I suppose we should start with that then. Explain what about me what was so 'right'."

For a second I gawk in disbelief. Then I rush to sit back down again. Legs crossed, I begin, "Well, I already told you I find you very attractive to look at. I know you know that already, and I'm sure you hear it a lot, but you were perfectly my type. I'd never seen a guy who was so beautiful before."

He drums his fingers impatiently. "Surely that can't be it."

"Well...yeah. It wasn't. I think that maybe the reason I allowed my feelings for you to grow….was because you were a celebrity. Just a picture. That might sound weird, but liking someone I thought I'd never meet felt safe. When I found out I was gay, I was terrified I'd wind up liking one of my guy friends, and they'd find out and we'd be through." I cringe as I say it, the old memories returning to light. "I never really got over that fear, that they'd find out and be disgusted. It was strong enough that I stopped meeting with them, and I stopped allowing myself to make any guy friends. I pretty much isolated myself the rest of middle school because I was convinced if I didn't, I'd end up liking someone. So having a crush on someone in a picture….I didn't have to worry about scaring the person away."

"You don't seem to be worrying much about that now," he interrupts.

"Is that what it looks like?" I ask, laughing uncomfortably. "No, I'm still terrified. I just think you're stubborn enough to put up with me if I pursue you. I hope you are, at least."

He contemplates this for a minute before motioning for me to go on.

"It was basically the best thing that had ever happened to me when Sandra won those tickets. I thought it'd be the coolest thing to be able to see the person I admired so much in person, and if it was only a brief contact, I wouldn't need to fear you realizing what I felt. Our contact ended up being a little longer than brief, though."

"But it was my image you liked, not me."

"That's how it started out," I admit, "but it's not that way anymore. I questioned my feelings at first, when I started having regular contact with you. I wondered if my feelings would go away with the actual person being involved, but they didn't. In fact, I like you more than I did back in California." We slip into silence, and I gaze at him quietly. Then I continue, "You always carry yourself with an air of nobility, and your confidence is astounding. You may lose your temper sometimes, but you're usually amazingly calm and collected, and you can always handle whatever's thrown at you…"

Unable to help myself, I raise a hand and lay it against Ciel's cheek. He doesn't move, his eyes not moving from mine. For a second, I almost wonder if I should kiss him. I quickly dismiss it, though, lowering my hand. Not yet. I can't afford to be hasty.

"I say that," I go on, "but honestly, I also think you're frail. I want to protect you. Being as self reliant and capable as you are, I don't know how to do it, but I want to. I want to hold you when you're stressed, or scared. I want to assure you whenever you're feeling doubt. I want to be the one you turn to when you feel like crying and can't let anyone see. I want to touch you, and I want to kiss you….and more. It must be strange, hearing this from a guy —a guy who you've thought of as a girl, no less— but it's how I feel. And I don't want you seeing me as some helpless damsel. If I can be so daring as to have what I want, I want you to love me, and I want you to love me for the guy I am."

After a few moments of silence, he says, "You're right. It's really strange, as a guy, to be told I'm frail, and that some other guy wants to take care of me. It's strange, but for now, I'm not going to stop you."

I blink. "Meaning…?"

"Meaning I need every loyal body I can get, and you're no exception. So for now, even if I can't return your feelings, I'll accept them. Just don't expect much of anything in return."

Emotions mixed, I sigh. "That's all I can really ask for."

"Do your best to contain yourself."

"Well...I'll try." Then a thought occurs to me. "How long are we going to keep hiding this from your men?"

He taps his finger against his papers in thought. "I've been thinking about that, and honestly, I'm not sure. Whenever the time feels right, I suppose, although if it's not necessary, it might be better if we never tell."

I raise an eyebrow. "Never?"

"It's difficult to read how they'd take it. They respect women, but girly guys are a different story. And add to it the fact that you clearly have feelings for me, and it gets all the more complicated. I can't see them taking kindly to the fact that a gay is after their boss."

I can't refute it. I wish I could, because I actually really like a lot of the guys here. Kouta and Hideo and Daiki and Jun and Satou...and more. Despite the fact that they're yakuza, they're always welcoming towards me. I'd nearly forgotten that they're the type of men that look down on people like me. But even though I see he's right, I can't help but feel a little guilty.

"So," I confirm, "it's just between us, Elizabeth, and Sebastian."

"Unless otherwise necessary, yes."

I nod, and we lapse back into silence. After a minute, Ciel returns to his paperwork, this time actually grabbing a pencil and scrawling stuff down. I turn to my phone, which he's left in my possession ever since the day of the text. I'm always careful to keep it on sparingly, just in case someone looking for me is able to track my signal. I scroll through the few new texts from Sandra. The ones from my parents stopped last week. They probably gave up on any chance of me responding and turned to the police, or a detective or something. Then, I wonder, "Can I see your phone for a second?"

He glances up. "What for?"

"Well, you don't really want to keep that picture, do you?"

Understanding, he unlocks his phone and hands it over before getting back to his business. I thank him and quickly go into his texts, deleting that horrific picture once and for all. Then, as an afterthought, I find his number and create a contact for him on my phone before shutting my phone down completely.

* * *

So yeah. I meant for Elizabeth to incite this conversation over lunch, but in the end it didn't feel like Tyler would discuss this in front of someone else. Hence it was moved to here. So about Tyler's character. Obviously he won't change overnight, but I think he's trying to be a little more confident in himself. I think he's accepted his situation and is trying to make the most of it. I wonder if that's coming across, but it might take a few more chapters to really settle in.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so this chapter is really short, but I really like it. I hope you guys will, too. I was stuck for a good three or four days contemplating how to make this chapter longer, but I just couldn't come up with anything, and it didn't feel like it would fit if I paired it with the chapter before or after it. Hence, the chapter is short. Please forgive me, just this once. I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer than normal to make it up to all y'all.

Without farther delay, let's move onto the story!

* * *

You know, it's great that I can speak Japanese and all, but at times like this, I really wish I could _read_ it. The kanji, or katakana, or whatever it is on the package in my hand honestly just looks like a bunch of scribbles to me. I mean, the picture clearly tells me it's something ramen, but what flavor? And what if it's just ramen _flavored_? It could be something entirely different!

I sigh and place it back on the shelf, glancing over at Jun. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Sure, I wanted to get out and stretch my legs a bit after being confined to that house for a month, but what good does me going out grocery shopping do? Even if I could read this stuff, I haven't gone out shopping like this since I was a little kid that my mom had to lug around everywhere.

"Nothin' you want?" Jun asks, noticing my stare.

"I'm not really familiar with Japanese cuisine," I excuse. He shrugs and tosses the peaches in his hand into the basket I'm carrying. As he scans the nearby fruit stand, I comment, "I never pictured you the type to run errands like this." With his spiky hair, and a tattoo poking out from the collar of his shirt, Jun looks like someone who'd only come here for a package of smokes, or a six pack of beers.

"I don' mind," he waves off, checking a melon for ripeness. "The real annoying bit is that this is s'posed to be Daiki's job, but he shoved it off on me. He's such a worthless olda brother, am I right?"

I blink. "You two are brothers?"

"Sure, every one a us in the gang are brothers. But Daiki an' I are the only blood ones."

"Interesting. And you're the younger one?"

"Yup." He pauses in his shopping for a second to grin at me. "Can't tell, can ya? Everyone thinks I'm the olda twin."

"I can see why." Twin? I guess, if I really take the time to look at him, he does look a bit like Daiki, but they definitely aren't identical. I can see it, though. Especially with their matching extrovertive personalities. They also both have an accent. When I mention this, though, Jun scowls.

"Whoops, I've been tryin'...try _ing_ to fix that. Daiki doesn't really mind it, but I think if we talk in our normal dialect, people'll get the impression alla—all of—us in the gang are just a bunch of country thugs. So I've been trying to sound a little more like Satou, since he's all studious and stuff. You know what I mean?"

"Makes sense," I nod, having to readjust my grip on the basket when he tosses in a sack of rice.

Jun studies the list he was given, peeking over it every now and again to check the contents of my basket, before he says, "I think that's all. Let's go check out."

I somewhat expect to get odd looks when we walk up to the cashier, but instead, the lady behind the counter strikes up a conversation with Jun as she goes through our groceries. He introduces her as Minami, and goes on to tell me how she's actually Daiki's ex, and their childhood friend.

She's a cute lady, with a childish face and slightly pudgy in stature. Her smile, it strikes me, is probably her best feature, and it completely makes up for anything else about her that someone might call displeasing to the eye. I can see why Daiki dated her. I can't imagine, though, why they broke up. Judging by how Jun brings him up shamelessly in their conversation, and how Minami brightly discusses him without reservation, the two of them must still be on good terms.

The conversation is cut off when another customer cues in line after us, and Minami sends us off with a quaint wave before quickly tending to them.

"She seems sweet," I note as we exit the store.

"Sweetest you'll meet," Jun confirms happily, lifting the groceries out of my hands. "Smart, too. She coulda gotten a job way better than that, but you know why she settled? She wanted us yakuza to be able to feel welcome when we're out and about! If Daiki hadn't dated her, I might've myself!" Then, out of nowhere, his expression darkens. "The only downside is that friendly attitude has some other trash pining after 'er. If I ever get my hands on those basta'ds, I'll smash 'eir noses inta 'eir brains."

"I-Is that so?" I laugh nervously.

Instantly, he snaps out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry Ane-san! I didn't mean to scare you! I just really worry about Minami sometimes, you know?"

"You're fine," I assure him, taking back one of the smaller grocery bags. Seeming to understand my reluctance to be treated delicately, he readily hands it over. "It's nice that you have someone you care about so much."

"Doesn't everyone? You have the kumicho, don't you Ane-san?"

I smile. "Yeah. I'd get pretty upset, too, if someone I didn't like tried to approach him."

"Yeah? Sounds interesting, you being upset. I wonder what it looks like."

"Hope you don't have to see it."

Someone suddenly bumps roughly against him, and half the groceries in his arms spill out before he can stop them. Among those groceries are the fruits he'd meticulously picked out earlier.

"HEY!"he snarls. When the guy who hit him keeps on walking, he grabs one of the smashed peaches off the ground and hurls it at the back of his head. It hits its target dead on. The man grunts, hands raising to feel the mush splatted in his hair. When he turns, I stiffen.

Half of the man's face is masked in a tattoo of a dragon.

"Jun," I start, uneasy. "Maybe we should-"

"What? Are ya angry?" Jun taunts, his expression set in a twisted grimace. "Yar the one that ruined that, ya pig! Ya ruined it, so why don't ya take it?"

The man gnashes his teeth. "You little brat! If you don't apologize, I'm grounding you into dust!"

"There ain't no need for me ta 'pologize!" he hisses back. "Yar the one that ran inta _me_!"

"You're asking for it!"

When the man begins storming towards us, I grab Jun by the shoulder. "Hey, we should leave him alone!"

"You stay outa this, Ane-san!" He wrenches out of my grasp and starts towards his opponent. The taller man is the one that strikes first. Jun slips away from his grasp lithely, before remarking, "Ya ain't so tough, big guy! Not too fast, are ya? I bet ya think yar some bigshot 'cause a that ugly mark on yar face!"

After dancing out of the way of a few more punches, Jun slips under his arms and jabs one into his stomach. Then he quickly retreats when the pain momentarily causes the man to seize up. Then, to my surprise, he straightens out of his fighting stance and turns his back with a casual wave. "That's for makin' me drop my food!"

"You little- You'll pay for that! You won't get away with making enemies of the Ryuusuke!"

I trip over my feet to catch up to Jun. "Jun! Was that smart? He said he was a part of the Ryuusuke!"

"That don- doesn't matter," he corrects himself. "What matters is that he ruined some of the food that we just bought! We spend money on all of that! Now it's gone to waste!"

"But think of the consequences!"

He blinks. "What consequences?"

"What- I don't know! But isn't that the group that's been causing trouble lately? Nothing good can come out of instigating them!"

"What's the harm? There's so many lackeys in that group that he's probably unimportant, and he doesn't even know what group I'm a part of! Hell, he might not even know I'm in a group at all! For all he knows, I could just be some clueless high school delinquent."

That...does make sense, but I can't shake the feeling that that was a bad idea. I'm almost a hundred percent sure that, even if indirectly so, Jun's actions will serve to increase the already present tension.

"You're just as impulsive as your brother," I sigh.

He grimaces. "You think?"

"Definitely."

* * *

I just love when characters develop themselves! What do I mean by that? I mean that thing where a character meant to be insignificant actually becomes a flushed out character in the story. That's what happened with Jun. When I fist threw him in, I had no idea he'd even show up again, but here he is! It's just so satisfying when this happens! I can't wait to see what else will happen with him in the story!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	21. Chapter 21

**PLEASE READ:** One of you recently pointed out to me that I **posted the wrong chapter seventeen**. I accidentally replaced the real chapter with the last chapter of my story The Girl. I'm so sorry about that! I've now replaced it with the proper chapter, which I encourage you to **go back in read, because it's very important**! Ah, how mortifying! Please, if this ever happens again, tell me!

(Actually, I just saw that someone did point it out and I misinterpreted it. Sorry Apocalypsebutterfly)

Phew. Now that that's out of the way, let's get back to the story.

* * *

I stumble out of the way as one of the men rushes past me. He doesn't even glance back to check who I am before he continues dashing down the hall.

"Are ya alright?" Daiki slows, seeing I've been shoved aside.

"I'm fine," I clear my throat, regaining my balance.

"It might be better if ya return to yar room, Ane-san," he suggests, beginning to break back into his run. "Things are gettin' rough tonight!"

Then he's gone before I can ask what's going on. I scan the hall, and when I can't find anyone I'm close enough to approach with my question, I start towards Ciel's room. Today had been uneventful until sunset. I'd ignored the commotion outside my room until hunger drove me to scavenge for dinner, but appetite turned into the last thing on my mind when I witnessed the chaos ensuing.

Ciel's door turns out to be open, so I enter without knocking. He stands with his arms crossed in the center of his room, speaking to Kouta, with Sebastian by his side as his ever loyal shadow.

Gathering my courage, I interrupt their conversation. "What's going on?"

Ciel turns his eyes on me, but only briefly. To Kouta, he says, "My decision is final."

The man sighs. "I will continue to hope you change your mind."

Ignored, I turn to Sebastian. "What's happening? Why is everyone all worked up?"

"The confrontation with the Ryuusuke is taking place tonight," he informs me, stepping away from Ciel and Kouta's conversation. "We discovered a transaction occurring tonight between their leaders and the envoys of a group of smugglers. The plan is to confront their leaders with the brunt of our forces while they have only minimal protection. Simple but effective, is it not?"

"But why is everyone in such a rush?"

"It can be difficult to gather all of us together at one place and the same time, and there are arms to prepare. I'm sure the adrenaline of meeting with a rival group does not help, as well."

I nod, gaze shifting back to the other two in the room. "What's Kouta so upset about?"

"Ah, that is because he believes it would better if Ciel stayed behind."

"What? You mean Ciel plans on going?"

"But of course. He is simply that kind of leader."

"You mean, like," I hesitate, " _he's_ the one that's doing the confronting?"

"Precisely."

Immediately, worst case scenarios start flashing in my mind. Even if our forces are overwhelming, the enemy will still have means of defence, right? And if Ciel's leading, then isn't he the prime target?

I dart past Sebastian, declaring, "I'm coming!"

This causes Ciel to finally break from his conversation and give is attention to me. "No, you aren't."

"I am! You can't seriously expect me to just sit around here while you're out possibly getting killed!"

"I won't be injured," he rejects. "I'll have nearly all of my men to protect me. Your presence is unnecessary."

"If you try to leave me behind, I'll follow you on my own again!"

"You will not!" Ciel growls, gaze caustic. "You being there will only cause my men to worry, and they need to stay sharp! Besides, there is no way I can let a girl go to such a dangerous meeting."

I scowl, only managing to bite my tongue because Kouta is standing right in front of me. Instead of vehemently pointing out how I'm _not a girl and he knows it_ , I insist, "You know I'm not that fragile!"

"I said no and that's final," he states before I can argue farther. "I will be ordering Eichi to stay behind and make sure you stay put. Unlike some of the others, I'm sure Eichi won't bend to your pleading."

Fuming, I'm too mad to even move. Evidently, though, I'm not too angry to think. When the idea strikes me, I relax. "Fine, I'll stay behind. On one condition."

Ciel blinks, seemingly surprised by my willingness. "What's that?"

"Kiss me. Right here. Right now."

As expected, heat floods into his face. My cheeks are probably red, too, but I hold his gaze, determined. His hand raises to cover his mouth, flustered, as he races to think a way around this.

"I think," Sebastian inserts his opinion into the awkward silence, "that this is a fair deal. I'm sure Tyler will listen to you if you accept her request, Young Master. And she is actually requesting something quite simple."

This earns a wrathful glare from his master, but nothing more. I keep my eyes locked on him, ignoring the other two in the room as I wait for his response. This was ridiculous to ask, I know that. I know it, but I'm asking anyway. If he doesn't give in to my request or give in and let me go, he puts himself in a bad light to both Kouta and, probably, himself.

The redness gradually fades from Ciel's face as he inhales deeply to get ahold of himself, apparently having come to a conclusion. Before I can react, he steps over to me and reaches up, grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling me down to his level. I freeze. He actually chose _this_ option?

But he doesn't kiss me. Instead, he looks me in the eye and says quietly, but steadily, "I'll kiss you only when I come back to find you've obeyed my order."

Then he releases me and turns his back without a word. I gawk after him, dumbfounded. After a minute, his words finally sink in and my hands fly up to cup my mouth and nose as I repeatedly turn them over in my mind.

"So, Ane-san's staying then?" Kouta asks. I break from my own little world just long enough to understand that to him, it probably looked like he kissed me.

Ciel glances over his shoulder at me. "That depends on Tyler."

Still finding it difficult to breathe, I nod. "I'm staying. I'm definitely staying."

It's extremely brief, as he immediately turns his head away again, but for half a second I swear that Ciel smiled. It was tiny, it was quick, but I'm confident he did!

I'm on a cloud for the rest of the night, floating amid the ruckus to find myself something to eat for dinner. Even when I find there's nothing premade but cold noodles (which I've discovered I hate), I still get myself a bowl and slurp them up with glee. Somehow, tonight they don't taste as bad as they usually do. Every now and again the image of kissing Ciel while holding him in my arms weasels it's way to the front of my mind, but I regretfully force it away each time. I'm already excited enough! If I dwell on it too much, I might just pass out and miss the time for Ciel to make good on his promise! I have to stay up until he get's back, no matter how late!

Before I know it, the chaos has died down, and the house has become empty. I sit alone at the kitchen table, absently gnawing away at a box of pocky someone left out earlier. I decide I can't return to my room and turn on a movie. If I turn up the volume I may not hear when they return, and if I play it soft I may end up falling asleep.

My eyes shift to the kitchen door when it slides open to reveal Eichi. "Shouldn't you be getting settled for bed, Ane-san?"

I bite off the end of the pocky stick in my mouth. "Nah, I'm waiting for Ciel to get back."

"I assure you, he'll be fine. It would be better for your health if you got your sleep. I'm sure the kumicho would agree."

"It's not like-"

 _Brrrring_

We both pause. Was that…? It doesn't come again, though. Confused, I stand to go check, but Eichi stops me.

"I'll answer the door. It would be unreasonable for you to get it, considering it could be an enemy."

With this said, he exits, and I lower myself back into my seat. An enemy? Who rings the doorbell? And why didn't they ring it again when we didn't come? If they didn't have any important business, they're most likely gone by now.

But they aren't. Due to the utter silence elsewise, I can hear the faint mumble of Eichi's conversation with the person at the door. After a few seconds, it breaks off, and I can hear footsteps returning to the room. It must have been a salesperson or something for him to be done that quickly.

Eichi steps into the doorway and informs me, "It's a man who claims to know you, Ane-san. He says you're old acquaintances."

My eyebrows furrow. "What?"

"He said he's called the Undertaker."

He's barely finished saying the word before I'm on my feet. For a second, neither of us moves. Then I dart past him and rush to the front door. Sure enough, it's him. It's that man with acres of white hair, draped in black robes and topped with a large black hat. The guy whose face is slashed in half by that incredible scar, who wears on his face that constant and impossibly wide gin. The one who knew my name when he definitely should not have. The Undertaker.

"What are you doing here?" I sputter without thinking.

He chuckles. "I came to see you! I thought there was something little old you might want to know!"

"No, wait," I stop, slowing down. "I have questions. Come inside and sit down."

"So you do know him, Ane-san?"

I peek over my shoulder at Eichi, who's followed me to the entryway. "We've...met. He helped me out once." Turning my attention back to the man in black, I again offer, "Come on in."

"Don't mind if I do," he snickers. Since most rooms have only floor seating, I lead him back to the kitchen, where there's actual chairs. He sits and I slide into a seat across from him, Eichi standing by the walls in quiet observation. He isn't the most menacing presence, though, with his short stature and prey-like appearance.

"Alright," I begin. "Thank you for last time. And with that said, who are you?"

"You know my title. The rest is unimportant."

"I think it's very important, especially since you and I both know I'm involved with the yakuza. So what about you? Are you a part of the Izuru?"

He just keeps on smiling. "I could be."

"If you aren't, what group are you from?"

"It's possible I may not be from a group at all. Did you ever think of that, Tyler?"

"There!" I slam one hand on the table, pointing with the other. "That's the second time you've said my name! I never told you it, did I? Where did you learn it from?"

"Hehe, I hear many things, from many places."

"Ane-san," Eichi interrupts, stepping forward, "I think this man may be dangerous."

I hold up a hand to stop him from coming any closer. Then, to the Undertaker, I conclude, "You're not going to tell me, are you?" When he says nothing in response, I inquire, "So what _will_ you tell me? You wouldn't have come unless you had something to say."

He snickers. "I do indeed have something to say. First, however, you must give me something in return."

Recalling his personal prying from last time, I hesitate. "What is it you want?"

"It can be anything your heart desires, Tyler. Something only you know, or something, perhaps, that not even you know."

Something private. Got it. "Eichi, leave the room."

"I refuse."

"Eichi." I turn a glare on him. "Leave. Now."

He stays silent, assessing both me and the Undertaker, before he reluctantly steps outside and shuts the door behind him. Even with that, though, I be sure to keep my voice low when I speak. The Undertaker listens without a word, unreactive as I spill, "Despite how I look, I'm a guy. A dude. Male. And despite that, I am in love with Ciel Phantomhive and am actively pursuing him. I'm not the only one who knows this, but the number of people aware is low. Four, in fact, not including me. Does this satisfy you?"

"That is enough," the man confirms, laughing softly.

"Then tell me what you came to tell me."

"I thought it would be valuable to you to know that the Ryuusuke know the Phantomhive group is coming."

I blink. "What?"

"They know they're coming, and they've prepared themselves to surround them when they arrive. They plan to assert themselves as a group of power by taking down a current power holder in the area."

I startle to my feet, the noise drawing Eichi in from outside. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"You had to pay me, first."

"That doesn't- wait." An ominous, prickling sensation crawls up my skin as I question, "Is there...more to it?"

"Hm, a bit. You needn't worry any more about your lover, though, because it isn't about what they plan to do with him."

"Stop beating around the bush," I growl, unable to help my feral tone.

He pauses, beaming that dastardly smile of his for a full minute of heavy tension before confessing, "The Ryuusuke know because they were told. There is a traitor among the group that went tonight."

This time it isn't me that erupts. "What do you mean?" Eichi demands, his mousy little face distorted with fury.

My fists clench as the full extent of the situation sinks in. A traitor. Somewhere in the group of men meaning to protect Ciel tonight, there's the traitor that sold us out to the Ryuusuke. When I speak, my voice comes out so frigid it causes mouseman to do a doubletake.

"Who is it?"

My question hangs rigidly in the air, Undertaker taking his sweet time to reply. When he does, however, it's far from what I want to hear. "I'm afraid that I don't know. I never heard his name."

"Final question, then," I state, removing my hands from the table and standing straight. "Where are they meeting tonight?"

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was longer as promised. I got to go. My brother's bugging me to go watch the next episode of bendy and the ink machine with him, so later.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	22. Chapter 22

So I bought Danganronpa v3 over the weekend. I marathoned that thing for two days straight, and when I say marathoned, I mean I basically did nothing other than eat and sleep for two days straight because I was playing that game. And I only got roughly half of the way through. Even so, it's GREAT! I am a HUGE danganronpa fan, so I couldn't pass up playing the new game, and I'm glad I didn't. At the same time, though, that means I didn't get much (any) writing done...but I've got this chapter! So, uh, let's hope I can make some progress on the next one quickly...

And now for the story!

* * *

Contrary to what Ciel thought, Eichi doesn't attempt to stop me. In fact, he willingly hops in the driver's seat and slams on the gas. I can hardly sit still in the passenger seat, every second that passes increasing my anxiety. As we speed down the road, I can't help but worry, "We won't make it in time!"

The man in the seat beside me insists, "We will! We must!"

It doesn't take me long to realize I'm chewing on my nails, but this time, I don't stop myself. Despite the way the engine roars, pushed faster than it's probably ever gone, our speed refuses to satisfy me. Even as the weaving between cars throws me repeatedly against the door, I find myself silently begging Eichi to floor it harder.

A traitor...a traitor. Who could it be? No one comes to mind when I search through everyone I know for someone suspicious. No matter how I think about it, it can't be any of them! Is it someone I haven't got to know yet? Maybe someone I've only seen around? Why would they turn traitor, though? Were they traitor even before we got here?

What could they be planning? What are they thinking as they watch Ciel walk into the trap they set up with the Ryuusuke? Are they staring at his back, laughing to themselves?

...What if they have weapons?

No, they almost definitely have a weapon! Everyone Ciel brought is probably armed as a precaution! That means the traitor is armed, too, and no one there is aware of it! That means...that means he could probably get off a shot, or draw a knife before anyone could react. And if he was going after someone, that someone would almost definitely be…

"Ane-san," Eichi interrupts my runaway imagination, asking, "I can't because I'm driving, so can you call someone who's there?"

I blink, then fumble to get out my phone. I'm an idiot! Why didn't I just call him in the first place? I pause, though, a new concern arising. What if his phone isn't on silent? They may know he's coming, but they may not know exactly where he is. What if my calling gives him away? When Eichi doesn't offer a solution when I mention this to him, I curse and throw my phone down on the dashboard.

Mind racing, I question, "Did we bring any weapons? Anything for defense or something?"

He glances my way. "Can you use a gun?"

"Probably." Movies and video games don't make it look too hard. "I can't guarantee I'll hit anything, though."

"Take a look in the back seat."

I turn around, expecting to find something along the lines of a handgun. Instead, what I find is a bulky, black, automatic machine gun. Flipping back forward, I stress, "There's no way I can shoot that!"

For a second, Eichi appears confused. Then he glances in the back seat. "Dammit, I forgot I took the smaller ones out to clean! Yeah, I'm not letting you use that."

"Fine by me!" Still, though, that means I'm going in without any means of defense, or any means of protecting.

When the car finally stops, and we aren't at a stoplight, I go to unbuckle my seatbelt only to realize I forgot to put it on in the first place. As I'm getting out, Eichi orders, "Stay in the car."

"Wha- no! Not after I came all the way here!"

"I can deliver the message. I'll admit, I shouldn't have brought you in the first place. It was a lapse of my judgement and I apologize, but it's too dangerous for you, Ane-san. I can't let you go in and get hurt."

I get out and slam the door, staring hard at him over the hood of the car. "And it's safer to leave me alone in the car? Defenseless? In enemy territory?"

He grimaces, but doesn't pause as he hauls the machine gun out of the car. To himself, he growls, "I shouldn't have brought you along."

"Too bad. You did." As I say this, I scan the area around us. It's dark, but the wavering light of the moon breaking through the clouds along with the distinct smell of salt is enough for me to guess we're at a seaport. Unable to come up with anything better, I snatch a broken board nearby and weigh it in my hand testily. Eichi takes notice.

"Are you thinking to use that as a weapon?"

"It's better than nothing," I reason, studying it for any exposed nails.

To my surprise, the mouseman smiles. I don't think I've seen anything other than grimness in his expression before. "You know, I was hesitant about bringing a girl into the house, but you've got quite the fighting spirit."

"Doesn't matter," I wave off, not wanting to admit I'm shaking at the knees. I can't be a wimp if I want to be of any use to Ciel. "We need to find the rest of the gang."

"Well they won't be near the water. They'd risk being spotted by a passing boat if they were."

"Did they say anything before they left about where they'd be?"

He shakes his head. "I doubt anyone other than the top dogs in the group knew."

I grimace, gazing out at the vast port. The next time I get my hands on Ciel's phone, I'm downloading a tracking app. After a while, Eichi hefts up the machine gun, ready to use, and states, "We're not getting anywhere just standing here," before heading between two giant crates. I hurry to follow. We each keep our eyes peeled as we walk, and I hesitate at each corner. The wood splinters painfully into my hands as I clench the board, tense, ready to swing. I bite down the pain, though, dredging up from the depths of my mind all the horrific scenarios Ciel could be in.

"Ane-san?"

I startle, whirling and tightening my grip on the board. I freeze when I see familiar tattooed hands held up in defense, and a person stepping back in preparation to be hit.

Voice low, I gasp, "Hideo?"

"Where's everyone else?" Eichi asks, gruff.

Hideo relaxes his stance. "Dunno. It turned out the Ryuusuke knew we were coming, and we all ended up getting separated. Rather than that, what are you doing here? Why is Ane-san here?"

Separated? They got separated? Meaning Ciel's isolated from most of them? Meaning he could be alone….or with only the traitor?

"...shouldn't be here! Look at how pale she is!"

"I am well aware, but both of us panicked when we learned you all could be in danger!"

"No, shut up," I snap, head spinning. "Shut up. Now's not the time. I need to find Ciel."

"Ane-san, you-"

"No! We need to find him! There's a traitor somewhere, so shut up and help us find him!"

He leans back in shock. "A traitor?"

"You heard her," Eichi pushes. "Take us to where everyone got separated."

Still confused, Hideo motions for us to follow him, warning, "I'm not sure I remember the exact way back, since I just ran." He does indeed waver at a few turns, but in the end he announces, "I'm pretty sure...this is where it happened."

We don't go out into the area, instead staying hidden in the darkness between a crane thing and a pile of crates. In the open, a small band of armed men pace around, guarding the area. Sitting in the center are two of our men whose names I don't know, bound hand and foot. Hideo scowls.

"Didn't realize some of us got caught."

"They'll be fine," I insist, not sure I believe my own words. "It's Ciel we need to find."

Eichi shakes his head. "We can't do that, Ane-san. If we leave them in their custody, they could use their lives against us the moment we start to gain the upper hand."

"Maybe we could draw them away?" Hideo suggests.

"They won't leave them entirely alone," Eichi refutes, adjusting the gun in his grip. "If even one stays behind and manages to get off a shot, we'll draw in a good number of them."

"Then what? We sneak around and take them out one by one like we're in a video game stealth mission?"

To my surprise, Eichi actually says, "That could work, if they don't realize what we're doing."

I let this soak in, disbelieving. When did my life turn into a scene from Hitman? I've even got a target I'm after. The only difference is that I have no idea what to do once I've found them. And, you know, I only have one life.

Gulping, I turn to Hideo. "Um, while you two do that, I'll go after Ciel."

He looks hard at me. "We're not about to let you go running about alone."

"I'll be fine! Stop worrying so much!"

I near jump out of my skin when a hand slips from behind me to cover my mouth. The rest of my body frozen, my eyes shift to the side in attempt to figure out who it is. What I see is a pale, devilishly amused face, with a finger held up to his lips.

"If you yell too loud, you'll be discovered," Sebastian warns quietly. "Oh, and you'll want to step closer to the crane. You're visible from above."

"Where did you come from?" Hideo wonders gruffly.

He points towards the top of the pile of crates, lowering his hand from my mouth. "I was acting as our eyes. With that said, I do believe," he aims his speech at Eichi, "that my young master specifically ordered you to keep miss Tyler at home. Why, may I ask, are the two of you here?"

Reminded of my purpose, I hiss, "Take me to Ciel! He's in danger! The Ryuusuke knew you were coming because there's a traitor! They could be after him!"

His expression darkens. "I see. I'll leave the hostages to you two." Then, without anything else said, he takes me by the arm and starts dragging me off.

"Where are we-"

He again holds a finger to his lips, but this time, there's no humor in his expression. I snap my jaw shut and follow obediently. The path he leads me on is anything but simple, involving climbing and parkouring across shipments, and even the occasional boat, but we manage to stay out of the sight of every yakuza we pass in the process. When we finally stop, we're sitting near the top of a stack of crates, crouched close the the side of the highest box. Although the poor lighting prevents me from being certain, I'm positive that when I glance at Sebastian, his expression is nothing short of panicked. Seeing anyone panicked in this situation would frighten me enough, but the fact that this is Sebastian, the cool, able, ever-collected butler causes me to break out in a cold sweat. Disturbed, I peer down at the empty area in the center of multiple giant shipments where Sebastian has his eyes trained, then move my eyes back to him.

"What….what is it?" I hesitate, wary of the answer.

"Satou's the traitor."

"What?"

"I left Ciel here with Satou, and they vowed not to move until I returned."

I can hardly doubt him when his voice has that tone, and his face that expression, but still, I have to inquire hopefully, "Maybe they had to move because an enemy came by?"

His eyes stab daggers into my soul. "If it was possible he would be found, I would never have left him here."

"S-so you mean…"

"Ciel is gone, and the traitor has him."

* * *

It's SATOU!? Well, maybe. Could be. We have no proof, but this is Sebastian saying this. That might just be proof enough. Or not. We'll see. What do you guys think? Is it really Satou? If you don't think so, who else could it be? I'm eager to hear you deductions.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	23. Chapter 23

I didn't realize the ice skating season had already started. I hope I didn't miss anything huge. I'm super psyched, though! I myself have just started doing jumps! Gah, it's so exciting! I'm turning into a huge ice skating geek if you can't tell. I've never been into any sport before, so this is a new experience for me. So, I'm just gonna take a moment to telepathically thank Yuzuru Hanyu, Ashley Wagner, and the creator of Yuri on Ice for introducing me into this sport I've finally found I love.

Now that that's over with, let's get to the story!

* * *

Before I can fully comprehend the truth he's just revealed, Sebastian hisses, "We have to move away from here."

"What? Why?"

Before I can stop him, he's swept me into his arms and leapt off the vantage point. I don't have the time to yelp before he's landed. When he realizes I'm shaking, he apologizes, "I am sorry if I scared you, but we must quickly leave the area lest Satou returns to look for me."

"I'm not scared," I grimace as he lets me down. When I'm steadily on the ground, I whack his arm. "Next time, warn me! I'm already on edge enough as it is!"

He blinks, surprised. "My apologies."

I huff. "And next time don't carry me like a chick. It'd be fine if you didn't know, but you do!" I stop him before he can apologize again, asking, "Now, where are we headed?"

"You're taking this situation surprisingly well."

"I won't be for long if we keep standing around doing nothing!"

"Yes, you're right. Let us be going."

As we start away, though, a thought occurs to me. "Wait, do you think Satou will come back here?"

"It's possible. He is quite cautious of me, and may want to keep an eye on my actions."

"Then what if we wait for him? Unless you have some other way to find Ciel, he might be our best bet."

He pauses. "Yes, that is much simpler than what I was thinking. I suppose it would be better if less blood was shed." Before I can question what his original plan had been, he comments, "You're thinking surprisingly clearly for everything that is happening. Are you, perhaps, used to this sort of crisis?"

"Not in the slightest. I just want to make sure Ciel is safe."

He falls quiet, his footsteps ceased as he examines me. "You have a good look in your eye."

I don't know what that means, and I don't care. All of my thinking power is dedicated to finding Ciel right now. All I can focus on is the need to keep him safe. He may be capable, but even the most capable of people have their limits, and I imagine facing a hostile yakuza group alone exceeds those limits.

"Do we have any weapons?" I inquire.

"None, unless you count that," he says, eying the plank in my hand.

At that point, a familiar voice calls out in a whisper, "Sebastian? And...Tyler?"

I whirl, heart pounding. Satou steps out from a corner, approaching us slowly, and I find myself startled with the ease with which he does it. His face has been one of comfort for the past month, representing one of the few people I was able to relax around in such a volatile environment. It's the same Satou who bought me the clothes I'm wearing, who drank with me at the parties and ate with me during the days I felt uncomfortable being in that household. _He's_ the traitor? Is that really true?

"I thought I told you not to move," Sebastian remarks, unhappy. A peek in his direction is all I need to understand; he's pretending he doesn't know. "Where's Ciel?"

"A trio of their guys found us and we had to run. I know it would have been better if I'd stayed with him, but it would have been easier for them to catch us if we stuck together, so we decided to split up. I haven't seen him since."

That's plausible, isn't it? I glance at Sebastian. Is it really right to suspect Satou just because they moved? What if the Ryuusuke actually _did_ find them, and they had to split up? But Sebastian seems so certain...I don't know what to think.

"What's Tyler doing here?"

I startle out of my thoughts. "Oh, I snuck out again. I was too worried about Ciel to stay put."

"Well, you're probably even more worried now that you know what's going on, huh?" he scratches the back of his neck, as if embarrassed he lost the very person I came to see. "Ah, but we should probably get you to safety, right? Should I take her somewhere to hide?" he wonders, looking to Sebastian.

Before I can think through how to answer that question, Sebastian smiles. "That would be a wonderful idea. Dragging her around has had me concerned for quite some time."

"W-What?" He's going to leave me with him? After he told me he was the traitor? "I have to find Ciel!"

"My young master would be upset if he heard you were harmed, milady."

"But-!"

"Satou will make sure you are safe, I will find the young master, and all will be well. Do you not trust me, miss Tyler?"

The unease remains, but his tone of voice does a little more than kindly suggest this idea to me. He's ordering me to go along with it. Praying he has something planned, I grumble, "I do. Fine."

"I will keep my end of the bargain and make certain of the young master's safety, you can be sure," he promises.

"How do you plan on finding him?" Satou questions, doubtful.

"I'll find a way. A Phantomhive butler who can't do this much isn't worth his salt."

He sighs, then waves me along. "Let's go, Tyler."

With a final glance at Sebastian, I trail after Satou, delving deeper into the shadows. Despite the environment we're in, and the enemies that could be creeping around every corner, I'm unable to tear my gaze away from Satou's back. Is he the traitor? Is Sebastian right? But why? Why would he betray us? What reason could he possibly have?

After a while, and after checking to see if anyone's nearby, Satou asks, "Why do you have that board? Is it to hit with?"

"Um, yeah." I hastily avert my eyes from him to the makeshift weapon on my hand, hoping he didn't notice me staring.

He scoffs. "A lot of good that'll do against a gun. You should get rid of it. It'll slow you down if someone finds us and we need to run." He holds out his hand, waiting for me to hand it over. I can't bring myself to release it, though. I just...it's just that I've never been muscular. If Satou really is the traitor, then…

I suppose this means I really do believe Sebastian.

When he realizes I'm not letting it go, he sighs. "Fine, you can keep it if you want, but it won't do you much good." Then, more to himself, he mutters, "Even if you manage to hit someone, I can't imagine the boss will be very happy to hear his girl had to fight."

Somehow, I doubt Ciel would care. I'm not some dainty girl, after all. But what about Satou? Would he really care about that if he was the traitor? I can't decide. It doesn't seem like something a traitor would say, but what if he meant for me to hear it, to trick me? But he doesn't know that I know, so that can't be right. Or could he just be being cautious?

All of a sudden he tenses, and I jump. Glancing briefly around the corner we'd come upon, he curses in a whisper, "They're coming! We've gotta run!"

I wheel to take off without a second thought, only for a heavy impact to collide with the back of my neck. I gasp, the world darkening as my limbs fail me.

Before I hit the ground, though, I'm snagged around the waist. I'm unable to resist as I'm thrown, slung, over...someone's shoulder? My mind seems almost as far out of reach as my muscles, but somehow, that seems right. I can't come up with a name for the person who the shoulder might belong to, but someone is definitely carrying me. Probably.

My ears ring as I sway with the person's footsteps, my loose arms bumping against their back. Somewhere, a voice in the back of my mind whispers to me that I should be unconscious right now. I'm meant to be unconscious. But why? I'm almost tempted to go ahead and let my awareness fade, but I can't. Something...something is nagging me. I have to stay awake, but for what reason? Because I have to do something. There's something I need to do, but what is it? ….I can't remember.

When I'm slid off the person's shoulder, I once again contemplate letting myself sleep. I'm laying down on my side, after all. When someone begins to mess with my hands, however, alarm jolts through me. Suddenly I'm aware of a rope being wound around my wrists. My thoughts begin to raise up out of their fog as the feeling gradually begins returning to my body. Reflexively, my hand jerks.

Whoever it is pauses for a moment, then roughly tightens the rope loop. That final tug is what pulls me entirely from my stupor. My eyes snap open at the same time my arms yank in an attempt to part. It's too late; my hands are bound. Without time to think, I stab my foot backwards as hard as I can. It doesn't make contact, but it must've come close because a thump sounds as the person trips backwards to avoid it. Adrenaline coursing, I scramble to my feet and spin to face my kidnapper.

It's him. Of course, it couldn't have been anyone else but him, but somehow my gut still twists at the confirmation. Satou's undoubtedly, undeniably the traitor.

He grimaces, returning to his feet. "Come on, Tyler. This'll be easier on the both of us if you just cooperate."

"Why?" I spit, shaking with a cesspool of emotions.

"Well as you can see, I've gone turncoat."

"I know that!" I snap. "I'm asking you why! Why did you betray us to the Ryuusuke?"

Surprise colors his face as he cracks his knuckles. "How'd you know about that? Or, I guess I should be asking, who else knows?"

He takes a step closer, and I take a step back in turn. As we talk, I run my hands over their binds as best I can, hoping to find a way to slip out. "I'm not telling you."

"Don't be like that. I'd rather not get rough with you, you know? I've got a little sister who's kind of like you, so it'd be unpleasant if I had to hit you. The Ryuusuke thought you'd be a useful hostage, on the off chance I could get you, if we tortured you a little, but I argued against it. I can still hand you over if you keep on resisting."

"Fuck you."

He balls his fist. "Well isn't that some nasty language for a lady."

I fumble back as he advances, realizing my surroundings as I do. We're in a shed, or a warehouse. The lighting is spotty, but it's better than only the moon, even if the shadows remain long. The only windows are far out of reach, and are probably too small to fit a person through. The door...the door's behind Satou.

He lunges for me and I duck to the side, making a break for the door.

"You sure you want to leave him behind?"

I skid to a stop at his words, heart pounding bruisingly against my rib cage. Then, slowly, I turn, only to be met with the sight of Ciel, bound and gagged, and held up mercilessly by his hair.

* * *

Normally I would talk about what happened in this chapter, but the ice skating is starting, so I gotta go. Later!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	24. Chapter 24

I hurt my leg during ice skating yesterday. it wasn't anything serious, and I've been able to walk on it all day, but I can't kneel on it. It also has a hard time bending a lot. I have a couple theories as to what it could be. One, it could be I bruised the kneecap and pulled a muscle, all at once. It's plausible considering the unusual number of times I fell yesterday. Two, it could just be that my muscle is breaking down in order to become stronger. I hope it's the second option. Of course, it could also be a combination of theories one and two. Either way, it's gotten better throughout the day, so it's probably nothing I need to be real concerned with.

Anywho, onto the story!

* * *

"You-" My snarl breaks before it can finish, my brain unable to handle the sight before me. Ciel...is here. Has he been here the entire time? How could I have missed him? It's true, I haven't thought about much other than escaping since I was brought, but still, I should have realized!

Satou yanks Ciel higher and I cringe, flinching. "You're free to go, if you're willing to leave him behind." Teeth gritted, I turn around to face him fully. As if to rub it in, he asks, "Are you sure you want to do that? Your odds are much better if you go."

Of course they are, and of course I can't. A small part of me is actually glad that Ciel's eyes are clenched shut from the pain of being manhandled by his hair. If they were open, and I could see the hatred, the suffering, or whatever it is he's feeling right at this moment...I'm not sure what I might do.

Bristled, I growl, "Don't touch him."

"Sit down, back against that wall." I obey, movements stiff, sliding down the nearest wall until I'm on the floor again. "Now, tell me how you knew I betrayed you to the Ryuusuke."

"I was told."

"Who told you?"

"I don't know his name." He jerks Ciel higher again and I rush, "Honest, I don't! He wouldn't tell me! I grilled him for it and he wouldn't give it!"

"Who else knows?"

I hesitate. I can't tell him. I can't betray Sebastian, or even the mousy man that brought me. He did bring me against his orders, after all. And Hideo, too, has been so good to me.

When I open my mouth to respond, Satou warns, "If you lie and say no one, I'll dig my fist into this guy's stomach."

I stiffen, but when he clenches his fist and pulls it back to strike, I blurt, "Eichi! Eichi knows! He knows there's a traitor, but he doesn't know who it is. The only reason I know is because you kidnapped me."

"What about Sebastian? You two were together before you found me, weren't you?"

"We were, but I didn't have time to tell him anything. He wouldn't stop scolding me for coming."

Ciel grunts when Satou drives a punch into his midsection, his entire body jerking. Panicked, I cry, " _What was that for_?"

"That could've been a lie, but since it also could have been the truth, I'll leave it at this."

"You're pathetic," I bite. I renew my subtle efforts to untie myself, careful to keep my arms from moving noticeably. "If you were going to defect, you should have just done it. Taking a hostage is just dirty."

"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugs, finally lowering Ciel and allowing him to crumple to the ground. Even so, I can't help but notice how he seems to slump, exhausted, and how Satou's grip on his hair seems to be the only thing holding him upright. A thought then occurs to me that begins boiling my blood.

 _What did he do to Ciel before I got here?_

He must have done something, for Ciel to be so weak. Ciel is never one to act helpless, even if the situation seems to deem him so. He's the type to hold his head high even when his pride is being trampled, so why is he so feeble now?

"Well," Satou sighs, "I guess that's all the use you're going to be." He tosses Ciel aside as if he were a ragdoll, further fueling the acidic wrath swelling within me. Before I can move, though, he reaches behind him and pulls out a gun, aiming it at Ciel. To my horror, he holds it there steadily, lifting a phone to his ear with his other hand. "Ah, hello. No, I haven't got his right hand man, but I managed to get my hands on his girl. ….I thought so, too. I'm in the east warehouse, number eleven. ...I'll see you soon, then."

He stuffs the phone back in his pocket and starts towards me. "Well, I hadn't wanted to harm you, but they told me to be sure neither of you can fight back. You understand, don't you?"

I glare at him, shaking in my anger. "Why are you doing this?"

"Survival of the fittest," he explains, nonchalant. "As if a kid could run a yakuza group." I narrowly escape when he stamps his foot towards where I was less than a second ago, rolling aside and darting back to my feet. "Now, if you keep resisting, pretty boy's going to get it."

"You wouldn't," I growl. "You don't get anything out of killing him."

"You're taking it to the extreme. Just because I'll shoot him doesn't mean he'll die."

"If you shoot him, I'll kill you."

"Harsh words, Tyler. Could you really do that after all we've been through this past month?"

At sunrise this morning, no, I couldn't have. But that was before I found out he betrayed us. Before he started treating Ciel, the person I love, like he's disposable.

"So what'll it be? Are you going to let me hit you, or are you going to make me shoot him?"

"Give him to me."

"Hm?"

"You can hit me, or kick me all you want. You can hurt me until my legs are broke and I can't even crawl, but in return, give me Ciel. And don't touch him again."

He seems to think about this. "Sure, why not? If he causes trouble, though, I can't promise I won't hit him again."

"Then do what you want."

I just barely catch sight of him replacing the gun in what must be a holster before a rock-hard force jams itself into my stomach. When I hunch over, gagging and gasping, the bone of his elbow collides with the area between my shoulderblades and I'm sent sprawling to the floor. And then comes the kicking. I can only curl into a ball to shield my stomach and ribs, my hands restricted from protecting my face. I can only tuck in my chin and let the top of my head take the brunt of the attacks directed at my face. I can only wait and grit my teeth as pain explodes in every place his foot comes into contact with my body.

It's been too long when the blows eventually stop coming. As I lay there, I can only think that this is way worse than being shoved against the occasional locker back home.

As I spit out blood (from biting my cheek by accident or slicing a lip against a tooth, I don't know), I vaguely hear Satou say, "That should do it. Here's your prince."

A thump nearby cause me to wince. Choking on the whimpers that threaten to break loose, I slowly uncurl myself and raise my gaze. Ciel now lays beside me on the ground, his eyes clenched shut tightly in pain. Despite my own pain, and my own bound hands, I shakily push myself upright, my fingers returning to work on the rope that binds them. Maybe it's because of how my fingers quiver and jerk as they work, but this time, the knot loosens and I'm able to slip my hands free.

My arms stinging with every movement, I reach out to the figure on the ground before me. "This...might hurt a bit," I cough. Then, slowly, I begin prying the duct tape off Ciel's face. Shivers wrack his body as I peel it away, so that when it's finally completely off, I can't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Glancing over at Satou, I ask, "Will you..hit me...if I release his hands?"

"Go ahead," he waves off, leaning against a crate and looking towards the door. "I can't imagine either of you'll be able to do much in that kind of shape."

I set to work. My fingers tremble as they go, and every jerk I make causes my jaw to tighten as bolts of electric pain shoot through my arms. I endure, however, until the ropes can finally be cast away. Then, gently, I help Ciel sit up. His eyes finally open when he's at last upright, and I can only shrink when I see the anger in them.

"I told you to stay-" His scold cuts off abruptly with a sharp intake of breath that causes us both to cringe. Teeth clenched, he bears through whatever agony just plagued him and finishes, "You should have stayed at home!"

Offering a weak smile, I apologize, "Well, I didn't…"

"If you're going to act like a helpless girl," he hisses, voice low, "you should at least act the part properly."

"I already told you…" I pause, checking to make sure my breathing stays shallow. If I breathe in too deeply, a horrible pain spikes in my side. "Around you, I'm done with that act."

"Still…"

I wait for him to finish his sentence, but instead to my horror, he swoons, falling forward. My haste to catch him reawakens every spot of pain in my body, but I do manage to catch him. My throat cinches at the sight of him, face down and limp in my arms. When I had thought before that I wanted to hold him in my arms, this is far, far from what I had meant.

"Ciel?"

With a shaky breath, he pushes out the single word, "Sorry."

Pain forgotten, I panic, " _Sorry_? Ciel! Don't pass out! Stay with me!" Gathering him closer, I turn him over so I can see his face. While there is a patch of black, purple and green blooming on one of his cheeks, I swear the rest of his face is even more colorless than usual. "Ciel! If you don't open your eyes, I'm going to kiss you!"

"For Christ's sake," he groans, eyes cracking open. "I'm not...dying."

"Then stop acting like you are!" Trembling, I drop my forehead to touch his, trying to catch my breath. A knock resounds throughout the warehouse, but I don't lift my head, too exhausted to care.

"This has been touching and all," Satou comments, his footsteps growing farther, "but I do believe that's the company we've been waiting for. You'll have to leave the sweet stuff for another time."

The door clatters as he opens it, and a multitude of footsteps follows.

"That's them."

A voice I don't recognize asks, "Are you sure one of them's a boy? They both look pretty girly to me."

I lift my head to glare at the speaker. When I can't find precisely who spoke, I glower at the entire posse that's arrived.

Satou laughs. "Honestly, I've wondered that myself, but I'm pretty sure the dark haired one is a boy. I mean, it's already hard to believe he stole the position from Riichirou. If he was a girl, I'd be convinced I'd gone delusional."

A different voice inquires, "Why aren't they bound?"

"Ah, well, the girl somehow got free, but at that point they were both pretty beaten, so I figured she wouldn't be able to do anything. Even when she freed him, all they've done is exchange sweet nothings."

The same voice asks, "Is he conscious?"

"He was a second ago." Satou steps towards us and I inch back, bringing Ciel with me. "Hey, Tyler, is your boy awake?"

"Fuck off."

Someone whistles. "Feisty foreigner."

"Isn't Tyler a guy's name in the west?"

"What? Seriously? Are you suggesting that chick could be a dude?"

"She's kinda pretty, though. Should we check?"

"Hey now," Satou interrupts. "I believe I told you this already, but I've got a sister about that girl's age. It wouldn't sit well with me if you went and raped her."

"Regardless," backtracks the man in the middle, the one who asked if Ciel was conscious, "I want to speak with the young man. Your name was Tyler, was it? Wake him up."

Before I can either act or respond, Ciel mumbles under his breath, "Prop me up. I can't speak while I'm being held like some sort of maiden." I purse my lips, but obey. When he's satisfactorily upright, he opens his eyes and holds his head high as he addresses the crowd. "I'm sorry you had to see me in such a disorderly state."

"You are Ciel?"

"Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household and group. Who am I speaking with?"

"Koga Ryuusuke, head of the Ryuusuke group. There is much for us to discuss, Ciel."

* * *

I seem to have a thing for writing about kidnappings. I can think of three of my other stories that have a kidnapping of some sort (albeit they're all pretty different situations) and on that has a sort of pseudo kidnapping that wasn't quite kidnapping, but bears a heavy resemblance. What can I say? It makes for interesting character interactions and developments. At least, it does in my opinion. I should really consider moving away from the whole kidnapping idea, though. Even if the situation, characters, and so on are different every time, the same trope can get boring when overused, right? I'll get to thinking on that.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	25. Chapter 25

So this chapter is a bit longer than usual. Honestly, at first I thought it was a lot longer, but a lot of dialogue makes a chapter look longer than it actually is. But yeah, it's one of my longer chapters, so yay! I wrote a good page and a half of it just today. I just started writing, meaning to wrap the chapter up, but stuff just kept on happening and I just couldn't finish it. Obviously, though, I reached a satisfactory stopping point. Sometimes things just don't go as you plan.

Now, let's get to the story!

* * *

My eyes don't move from Ciel as they speak, concern bristling under my skin. He's sitting straight, and his voice is even, but he has to be forcing himself. He's still leaning heavily against me, after all, and although it isn't visible, I can feel him shaking ever so slightly. There's that, and the fact that he could barely move or speak before now. How much strain must he be putting himself through?

"It's unfortunate this had to be done to you," Koga states unemotionally, "but I thought it would be dangerous to treat you as a normal kid."

"I appreciate the respect, but I'm afraid I can't say the same for how you've showed it."

"But that is past us now. I insist that we discuss the reason for which you're here, rather than what has occurred since you've arrived."

Past us? How is what happened just a few minutes ago 'past us'? Is this guy seriously saying to forget how our bodies are bruised and beaten? How Ciel can barely move? How I had to allow myself to be hit and kicked over and over again under the threat of Ciel being shot? Not likely!

Ciel doesn't mention any of this. "Tell me what you want."

"I expect you suspect me to say you should disband your group," the man begins. "However, you have many good men under your control. Satou has told me much about your people, and he has piqued my interest. I propose that you become a branch of ours. This is quite the generous deal, if you think about it. The uniting of our groups will be cause for peace, and you will gain the protection of our people, a group I dare say will triple your size. What are your thoughts?"

To my surprise, Ciel decides, "It's an intriguing offer."

"Wha-"

"However, we are not in need of anyone's protection. We have the support of the Izuru, and the rest we can do ourselves. And more so than that, it would be shameful to bow ourselves to such a young group."

"You call us young, and perhaps we are, but perhaps it is time to usher in a new generation."

"New generations rise peacefully through reform, and bloodily through dominance."

"You say that," Koga points out, "but your attempt to attack us tonight certainly seems to be a play of dominance."

"You've understood wrong," Ciel denies, sitting straighter still. "I am not implying that we are a group of peace. I am saying if you pursue this show of power any farther, tonight will be one soaked in blood."

I grimace when the man laughs. Then, he turns to his men. "Would you listen to that! He certainly speaks like an adult, but his mind truly is that of a child!" Facing us again, he inquires, "And how, may I ask, do you plan on making it so bloody when you are at our mercy?"

"A plan isn't needed. As you said, my men are impressive. They're worth believing in, unlike your rogues."

Koga chuckles, stepping closer and squatting down to face us on our level. I clutch Ciel tighter, eyes now locked onto the yakuza boss before us. His features had been shadowed when he was standing, but now that he's closer, I can clearly see a collection of minuscule scars breaking through his greying stubble. One of them cuts deeply into his lip, so that despite his mouth being shut, a sliver of an opening still remains. He's an older man, but his square frame suggests his age has done little to his physical condition.

"Aren't they all rogues, Ciel?"

"Yours certainly are, but my men are yakuza."

He snorts. "And what does a foreign boy like you know about yakuza?"

"Well, he knows that true yakuza work in the shadows, for one."

Everyone in the room stiffens, heads twisting to find the owner of the new voice. It takes me a second to find my own voice before I mutter, "Sebastian?"

The dark man steps silently out from the shadows, slow to be noticed. When he is, guns fly up. A good portion of them are aimed for his head, but the other number are pointed threateningly at me and Ciel. Even so, I nearly laugh from relief. He's here! That means he really did have something planned when he sent me with Satou! That means he has a way to get us out of here!

"I would advise against shooting," Sebastian suggests, raising his hands regardless. "You see, if any of the men outside hear gunfire, my order won't be enough to keep them from storming this place."

Koga glances at Satou. "This man is…?"

"Ciel's right hand, Sebastian. He's a mere butler, but the boy prizes him. There's probably a lot of helpful information in that head of his, if we can't get it out of these two."

The man nods before standing, raising his head to look at Sebastian. "Do you mean to imply the warehouse is surrounded?"

"Precisely so."

He shakes his head. "Impressive, indeed. I don't know many men who would risk such a preposterous bluff."

"If you believe it to be a bluff," Sebastian continues, laid back despite being the target of the majority of the firearms of the room, "then by all means, send a man of yours outside. Our men will riddle anyone who comes out full of holes, unless that person is me, miss Tyler, or our young master."

One of the Ryuusuke men scoffs. "You do realize we could go out using you three as shields."

My breath hitches, a chill jolting through me when Sebastian smiles. "Please do. Try to use me as a shield. It has been too long since I have killed a person."

"Let me go out," Satou proposes. "They don't know I sold them out yet, and I doubt any of them would shoot an ally so easily. They are men of honor, after all."

They don't know? Sebastian knows Satou's the traitor, though. If he was able to give orders to our men, then wouldn't he have had the chance to tell them? When I look at Sebastian, though, he doesn't meet my eyes. Nor does he say anything as Satou heads towards the doors. Whether Satou hadn't closed the door all the way when the Ryuusuke had come or Sebastian left it open when he sneaked in, it's unsure, but Satou is able to slip outside without pushing the doors open any farther.

The warehouse is silent as we wait for our answer. After five dreadfully long seconds have crawled past…

The world erupts with the boom of gunfire.

In any other situation, I would have grabbed Ciel closer, but right now I'm too busy keeping us both sitting up to react. Instead, my eyes go back to Sebastian. Everyone's eyes go back to Sebastian.

When the wave of gunfire dies down, Sebastian repeats, "Anyone other than me, miss Tyler, and the young master will be shot on sight."

Although I realize what just happened, without having seen it, I can't quite wrap my head around it. So does that mean...Satou's dead? Sure, he was awful, and I'd thought I'd kill him myself if he went any farther, but...I still can't quite wrap my head around the idea of him being dead.

Koga frowns. "You mean to negotiate for their release, then?"

"I'm not sure."

"Huh?"

"You see, I am merely one hell of a butler, and I have served my duty by giving my young master the upper hand. It is up to him to decide what to do with it."

The man doesn't speak for a moment, struck mute in his disbelief. When he finally finds his voice, it comes out as breathless amusement. "You...you're really...you're willingly handing over control...to a kid? You could demand anything you wanted right now, from both us and this kid, and you're just...giving that up?"

"That's because," Ciel interrupts, "unlike some people, Sebastian is undyingly loyal."

"Then, what is it you want, boy?" Koga wonders, turning back to us. "Will you ask us to disband?"

"I won't," he refuses. "I won't, because I can't be sure you really will. You've proven to me you lack honor, so I can't trust your word."

"So what is it?"

"If you have any sense of nobility in you at all, you'll sacrifice yourself for your underlings."

This gets a rise out of Koga's crowd. "What do you mean?"

"You arrogant brat!"

"We'll kill you!"

Koga raises his hand, and when that doesn't silence his men, he shouts, "SHUT UP!" Hush descending, he lowers his hand and voice. "That's a heavy demand. Do you know what you're asking?"

"It's a demand within reason," Ciel replies smoothly. "Consider your position right now, and consider mine. I want the Ryuusuke gone, and you can't be trusted to disband with a simple promise. So my options are to hunt every last one of your men down and eradicate you slowly but surely, or to have you, their leader, willingly give up his life to dissolve your group. Take your time to think about it."

"What reason do I have to believe you're capable of tracking down so many people?"

"What reason do you have not to? My age? And what else? How much does my age matter when I was able to usurp an already instated yakuza boss with only a sword? How much does that matter when I have so many people under my command? How much does that matter when I already have you at my mercy?"

Koga clenches his jaw in thought, his men beginning to murmur to each other in the background. Then, with a heavy sigh, Koga says, "It wouldn't be much of a life if I had so many people to bury."

"Boss, are you serious?"

"You can't really-"

"Of course, my condition is that you leave my men alone."

"On my honor, I swear they'll be unharmed," Ciel promises. "On the condition that they don't start anything, of course."

"They wouldn't. Doing such a thing would be an insult to my death." With that said, he turns his gun on himself.

"Wait," Sebastian stops him. Koga freezes, glancing at the man curiously. The butler goes to the entrance and exits, returning in less than a minute. "Alright, now you can shoot without fearing a hail of bullets."

Once again, Koga grins with amused disbelief. Then the shot rings out.

Half of us jump at the noise, and it's silent as his body thumps to the ground. His gun clatters next to him, the only sound in the hollow quiet.

It takes what feels like eternity, but eventually, Sebastian steps forward to break the silence. His dress shoes clack across the floor, drawing all our eyes to him before he comes to a stop in front of Ciel and me, extending his hand.

"Shall we take our leave?"

Ciel releases a shaking breath, and when he speaks again, his voice comes out small. "Y...Yes."

Despite Sebastian's outstretched hand, however, he slumps backwards against me. I nearly slip and drop us both backwards at the sudden addition of weight. Eyes widening, I cough, "Ciel?"

Sebastian doesn't waver, lifting Ciel away from me and into his arms like one would a child. The boy doesn't resist. "Can you stand, miss Tyler?"

For a second, I examine Ciel curled up in Sebastian's arms, my heart constricting. He must have been enduring so much just to appear dignified in front of his enemy. He did it despite the pain, and the stress burdening him. Even if now he's showing his frailty...he's strong. Way stronger than I've ever been.

My breath hitches when I breathe in too deep, and the sting jerks me into motion. My legs quake as I push myself up. Sebastian shifts Ciel entirely into his left arm and offers me his right hand, but I shake my head. When he's sure I'm successfully, if not steadily, on my feet, he turns and begins walking towards the exit. I follow close behind. I keep my eyes on the two of them and the way out, avoiding eye contact with all of the mute men we pass. My head, I hold high, my shoulders back. I pay close attention to each of my steps, and when a shock of pain tempts me to stumble, I stubbornly fight to remain balanced. If Ciel could hold himself with that much dignity while in that much pain, I can do at least this.

Outside, I come to a stop behind Sebastian. During the few seconds of uneventfulness that follows, my eyes drift to the ground. A few feet away, a shadowed shape in familiar clothing lays still in a puddle of dark red.

I quickly glance away.

"Is the kumicho alright?"

I recognize the first voice before I see the figure, but the short man reveals himself immediately after he speaks, regardless. Eichi rushes out from the darkness in front of us, machine gun aimed safely towards the ground.

"He's only passed out," Sebastian assures him, adjusting the boy in his arms. "Do not worry. After he is treated, all he will need is a couple days of rest."

A man I vaguely remember to be named Sakaki lowers himself down off a crate. "Did he give out our next orders before he fell asleep?"

When Sebastian shakes his head, Kouta steps forward. "What went on inside?"

Sebastian glances at me. Startled, I stutter, "W-Well, it's basically what you saw. Nothing important really happened until you showed up."

Satisfied, Sebastian explains to the others, "The Ryuusuke will disappear, courtesy of their leader's sacrifice, and in turn, we are not to hurt any of them."

" _What_?" To my surprise, it's Jun that storms out into the open, guns clenched tight in both of his fists. "Whaddya mean we're not ta hurt 'em? Look at what those basta'ds did to Ane-san! Look what they did ta the kumicho! I say we slaughter 'em all and bathe in thar blood!"

"J...Jun?"

"These are the boss's orders," Kouta states, glaring at the fuming underling.

"Screw the ordas!" he snaps, starting towards the warehouse. "I'm not forgivin' any a those fuckers!"

"JUN!" The sheer volume of Kouta's voice freezes the boy in his tracks. When he's stopped, Kouta warns, "If you harm any person inside that building, you're no longer a part of the Phantomhive group."

Jun doesn't move, shaking where he stands, his face warped with rage as pure as black. Then he whirls and begins pumping the limp body on the ground full of bullets, shooting both guns until their magazines are empty. Then, with a shout of fury, he chucks the guns as far he as he can throw them before plowing wordlessly between our emerging men to leave.

I blink. "What...why is Jun so…?"

At first, no one answers. My gaze shifts from person to person, but they all avoid my gaze. When my eyes reach Kouta, he clears his throat. "Frankly...we were lucky to come out of this with so few casualties."

Suddenly, I realize who's missing. Words trembling, I ask,

"Where's…Daiki?"

* * *

I kind of liked Koga as a character. His being here was brief, sure, but I feel like we really could get a feel for who he was. Or is that just me? I hope not. Three people up and died in this chapter, which is more than than in the rest of the chapters combined. Before this, I'm pretty sure the only people who died were Riichirou and that assassin from the first chapter. Am I forgetting someone? Well, anyway, look forward to the next chapter! This story is nearing the end!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	26. Chapter 26

Hm...what to talk about... Well, I'm drawing a blank. On the bright side, this is another longer chapter. On the not so bright side, this story is nearing its end. I actually don't know how many chapters will come after this one, whether it'll be one, or two, or maybe even three. I guess I'll know when I write it. But that's such a downer thing to think about.

With that said, it's time for chapter 26!

* * *

I wish I could have gone to Daiki's funeral. I'd wanted to. I even got up early this morning to get ready, since my injuries slow me down so much. I even had a crisis of what I was supposed to wear, since I can't wear a suit and there was no way I was putting on a dress. And after all that effort, I come out for breakfast and Sebastian immediately tells me I'm forbidden from leaving the house on account of my health. The only other person hurt enough to have to stay behind is Ciel, and he's confined to his room. Sebastian's here to take care of us, but that 'us' mostly just means Ciel. I haven't seen him since that night, and I haven't seen Sebastian since everyone left for the funeral.

Usually, I'd love the feeling of being alone. Now, though, the atmosphere is just plain glum. The wretched silence, the black clothes I'm in, the knowledge that Daiki is dead...it's all so ugly.

I lift my head off the kitchen table and stare blankly at the soup in front of me. I should probably eat, but I'm not really hungry. Thinking back, I've probably lost a few pounds since coming here, considering how little I've eaten in the past few weeks. First Ciel figured out what I was hiding from him, and now Daiki's gone...yeah, I really should put some food in me. And soup broth is probably the easiest thing for me to get down.

With reluctance, I hook my finger over the rim of the bowl and drag it closer. The scent fails to awaken my hunger, but at least the vapor rising off of it feels nice. I lift the spoon and force myself to sip it. Between every spoonful, I pause, gathering up the conviction to eat another. Honestly, the warmth feels good going down my throat, and the rich flavor tells me that Sebastian was definitely the one to make it, but my appetite just won't come back. I sigh. It'll probably just take time. This is the first time anyone I've been close to has died, so of course I'd have a hard time coping.

A faint knock raises my head. For a second, I'm not sure if it actually happened. I'm out of it already as is, and it was so quiet… But then it comes again. Eager to stop this forced meal, I stand and make my way to the front door. As I'm reaching to open it, the knock comes again, even fainter than before.

The girl startles when I open, her black eyes wide in surprise. Slightly confused myself, I glance behind her to find the property gate is gaping open. Those guys must've forgotten to lock it on the way to the cemetery. Looking back to the guest, I estimate her age to be about...thirteen, maybe?

"Can I help you?" I wonder, my voice coming out rougher than I meant. I suppose I haven't heard myself much since that stuff went on at the shipyard a couple nights ago.

"Ah, um, yes...you aren't going to chase me out?"

I blink. "Why would I do that?"

"When I came yesterday, I was turned away at the gate."

She was? I didn't hear anything about something like that. "Well the house is mostly empty right now. I'm not sure how much I can help you."

"Um, do you know Satou?"

I don't respond at first, the name rooting me in place. I haven't heard mention of him since that night. No one has said a word about him. "What...about him?"

Her anxious face instantly brightens. Then, with a flurry of words, she explains, "So you do! I'm his younger sister Fumiko, although most people just call me Fumi. I came to find him because he hasn't contacted me for these past few days. I know I might be overthinking things, but he usually texts me at least once a day to check in on me, so when he stopped I sort of panicked. When I got sent away yesterday, I was starting to worry I had the wrong group! ...I don't, right?"

Gathering myself, I shake my head. "N-no. We're...his group."

"That's a relief… So, is he here? Or can I wait for him to return?"

"Um…" What...do I say? How am I supposed to tell her her brother's dead? That he betrayed our group? That he beat both me and Ciel, and ended up getting shot to death? I can't...I can't just….

"Who is our guest?"

I glance over my shoulder at Sebastian, who smiles welcomingly at the girl at our door. "This is...Satou's little sister."

"Oh, I see. I did hear he had one. You must be miss Fumi, then."

"Y-Yes," she confirms, gawking. Her voice quiet, she stutters, "I w-wasn't aware...there were so many foreigners in the Naoto group."

"My young master just recently inherited the group, you see," Sebastian explains. "Along with his instatement, he also changed the group name to Phantomhive, for future reference. I'm afraid how it fell into his hands is a bit complicated, but he's an Englishman. We accompanied him here. It's only us foreigners here, at the moment. If that makes you uncomfortable, it may be better if you come back another time."

"No! It's fine! I'm just worried about my brother is all!"

"I see. Why don't you come in, then? I'll make us all some tea."

"Th-thank you."

"Tyler, would you take the lady to the kitchen? I will join you momentarily."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sebastian disappears back down the hall. Overwhelmed, I turn back to the girl and move aside to let her in. "We have...green tea and black tea. Do you have a preference?"

"Isn't the butler going to get it?"

"Well, I guess." I rub the back of my neck. "Apparently he had to do something. I can make it if he doesn't come back." Probably…

As she takes her seat at the table, I search the cabinets for teabags. While I'm doing so, I reach my arm up a little too high and hiss when a bolt of pain jumps up to my hand. Retracting my hand, I watch my palm until I can manage to stop its shaking.

I jump when Fumi suddenly asks, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yes. I don't really know if I can find the tea, though. Wait, did you ever say what type you wanted?"

"It's fine, I don't need any tea." Glad to abandon my search, I grab the leftover soup bowl and set it by the sink before sitting next to her. "Um, about your injuries…"

"Hm? Oh, don't worry about it. It comes with the territory."

"What happened?"

I flinch. "Just some stuff when we confronted another group. Trust me, it looks worse than it is."

"She isn't being beaten, if that's what you're thinking."

I jolt to my feet at the sound of his voice, twisting and stumbling. Ciel stands in the doorway, standing on his own, but with a sleek black cane in hand. Sebastian stands obediently behind. Fumi gasps, shocked by the bandages wrapped around Ciel's arms, and unfortunately, his head.

"You shouldn't be up!" I insist, tripping towards him.

He holds up a hand to stop me. "Like you said, it looks worse than it is."

"I'm one thing, but you were hurt way more than me! I wasn't the one who lost consciousness! Please go back to bed!"

Instead of addressing my concerns, he notes, "I heard Satou's sister came."

"...yeah." I look back at Fumi. She stands, both of her hands clenched together in front of her.

"My name's Fumi. I came because I haven't heard from Satou these past few days."

"I'm Ciel, the boss of this group."

She pauses, surprised, but before she can reply, Sebastian says, "Please, sit back down. I'll get you all some tea to drink."

"Black," Ciel orders. Sebastian heads over the cabinets as Ciel starts towards the table. I don't sit until he's sat, worried about his stability. Once we're all situated, he inquires, "How close were you with your brother?"

"I'd like to say close...but he rarely ever tells me anything. But he's very kind, and he's always concerned about me. I guess you could say he's a little over protective, but I don't mind. I just wish he'd tell me things, so I didn't always have to be so worried about him. He always texts me to appease me, but he stopped contacting me a few days ago. Do you maybe know why?"

"I do know," Ciel admits.

"Did he lose his phone or something? Or...or did something happen?"

Sebastian distributes the tea, and then it begins. I can't do anything but listen and watch her reactions as Ciel retells the story. He doesn't spare her. Thankfully, he doesn't dig into the details, but that doesn't change the fact that Fumi's expression warps into one of distressed horror as she listens. By the time Ciel reaches the part where Satou was shot, she already has tears streaming down her face. I can only clench my fists and distract myself with the stinging sensation.

When the story is done, Ciel finishes by apologizing. "I regret that you had to hear this."

She shakes her head furiously, her hands over her mouth to withhold her sobs. Still, her words warble out coherent enough to understand. "No...no...I'm sorry he * _hic_ * did such a thing! I'm...sorry my brother treated you like that! He was always...so sweet to me, but…* _hic*..._ it's true...he was never the most...understanding."

"If...if it makes you feel better," I speak up, hesitant, "he was always kind to me before...that. I always liked the way he would call me by name, when everyone else was so formal with me. He never treated me like I was some fragile thing, and it was...comforting. He made it a lot easier for me to get used to being so far from home."

Her shoulders hunch, her head bowing. As she cries, I glance over at Ciel, startled to find him watching me. I meet his gaze for awhile, unable to read his expression before he looks away.

A familiar voice raises in the hall. "...get you something to eat, and you'll feel better."

Everyone but Fumi is watching the door when it opens to reveal two familiar faces. Jun pauses when he sees us all gathered, his eyes darting between the crying girl at the table and the rest of us. Although I recognize the girl on his arm, it takes me a moment to place her. Minami, Daiki's ex. She clings to Jun's arm silently, her eyes puffed and her gaze glazed.

"Who's...this?" Jun wonders, confused.

Not registering his question, I question, "Why're you back? Isn't the funeral still going on?"

"It is, but…" He shifts his gaze to Minami. "I thought she needed some time away. We'll probably go back before it ends."

"F-Funeral?" Fumi hiccups. "It can't...it isn't Satou's...is it?"

"Of course not!" Jun scowls. "Like we'd ever give that basta'd a proper burial! Don't go mentionin' that filthy traitor 'round me!"

Fumi shrinks back, sniveling, and I grit my teeth. "Jun...this is Satou's little sister."

"Huh? He had a sister? If I had him for a real blood brother, I'd probably just kill myself!"

"Jun…" Minami pulls on his sleeve, her eyes pleading. He grimaces, but shuts up.

"I apologize for my subordinate," Ciel sighs. "Please understand, his brother was the other casualty that night."

The room falls back to silence, only interrupted by Fumi's broken sobbing. Unable to take much more, I push to my feet. "I'll lead you out, Fumi. I can't imagine it would do you any good to stay longer."

Nodding, she gradually gets up to follow me. She trails me down the hall until we get to the front entryway. There, I stop, my hand on the door. "Hey listen," I start, careful with my words. "It's probably best if you don't...a lot of the other guys will probably react like Jun just now. They all trusted Satou, so…"

"I...I get it," she tells me, sucking in a deep breath and trying to gather her bearings. Even so, tears still wet her cheeks. "I...won't come back."

"But if you ever want to talk, feel free to call me. I'll give you my number. Your brother may have done this to me, but I...really did like him. If you need help explaining this to your parents or something, I'll do my best."

"You're real sweet." Her lips tremble as I search around for a spare pen and scrap of paper. When I don't come up with anything, she hands me her phone and I put in my contact info. Getting it back, she offers me a wobbling smile. "Tyler Stanton, huh?"

"Y-Yeah." Whoops, I forgot. My last name is supposed to be something like Preston now, right? Well, I guess there's no harm in using my real name for this.

"So, um," she stammers, pocketing her phone, "I guess this is kind of an odd question, but I'm not real familiar with how foreigners look."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. Um...you _are_ a guy...right?"

My mouth opens, but for a moment, my words escape me. "Well, um…"

"Sorry, I know it's weird, but I kind of thought I heard Ciel call you a she back there. You can get mad at me, if you want. I know it's an awful question, and there's plenty more reasons for you to be upset with me."

"N-No! I'm not upset at all!" I can feel my face heat up as I speak. "I, um, I guess it's okay...for you to know. I am, but there's kind of some….circumstances surrounding my gender. I'd appreciate it if you kept it on the down low."

To my surprise, she doesn't even give me so much as an odd look. "Alright. I won't ask about it, and I won't say a word. Should I refer to you as a girl, then?"

I kind of have to cringe at the idea of another person calling me a she when they know full well otherwise, but honestly, I'm just ecstatic someone finally recognized me as a guy! Just a little ecstatic. After everything that's been going on, it's refreshing to get some good news like this. In light of this, it isn't too injuring for me to admit, "That'd be best. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you. You've been so nice to me after my brother has been so awful to you. I'll be sure to call you if I need to talk about him."

I can't help but let out a sigh of relief, seeing that her tears have begun to dry. With that, she leaves with tentative wave, and I'm left alone in the doorway staring after her. Breathing in the crisp, mid morning air, I begin to wish Sandra was around. Some mindless chatter about movies and models is exactly the thing I need. Maybe I'll give her a call.

I turn around to head back inside, freezing when I find Ciel standing behind me. I don't move, once again confused as to what he's doing. And thinking.

Finally, he sighs. "Thank you for taking care of her. I wasn't sure what to do with a crying girl on my hands."

"It's nothing," I insist. It really is nothing. Sandra and the little girl next door used to come crying to me all the time. In a way, I think having Fumi around actually comforted me a little. She reminded me of home.

"Now," he huffs, pivoting back to the house's interior, "let's see if you can put those skills to use comforting Minami."

* * *

For a guy not interested in girls, Tyler handles them pretty well. I guess it makes sense, considering he hasn't really had any male friends for awhile. It makes sense that he'd be able to handle girls better than guys. I wonder if Fumi will explain things to her parents. I mean, maybe she'll just neglect telling them. On the other hand, how would she break it to them if she did? I don't think I'll write that part, because I don't think Tyler will be involved, but I am rather curious about it. Anyhow, I need to figure out how many more chapters this'll last. I'll get working on that.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	27. Chapter 27

So this is the final chapter. I hope it's not too sudden, but I was able to wrap everything up that I wanted to here, so I thought it'd be best to end with this. Ah, this story was so much fun! This yakuza thing was something I'd wanted to try for awhile now, 'cause I personally _love_ these kinds of stories, so this was a total labor of love for me. I hope ya'll got the same enjoyment out of it that I did! But I suppose it's not quite over, yet! There's still this last chapter to read, so let's get to it!

Without farther ado, I give you chapter twenty-seven!

* * *

"That sounds awful," Elizabeth moans, clasping my hands in hers. "That poor girl!" She's been coming over every day since the incident to check on Ciel and me, and our injuries. Truth to be told, she should have flown back to England two days ago, but upon getting a call from Sebastian she immediately lengthened her stay another week. Today, she happened to come in just as Jun and Minami were heading out and overheard the two of them talking about Fumi. So of course, in typical Elizabethan fashion, after checking up on Ciel she dragged me to my room and asked me all about it.

"The worst part was that I couldn't even tell her where the body is."

"Hm? Why not?"

"They dumped it in the sea." Even if they hadn't, I wouldn't have wanted her to see her precious brother's hole-riddled corpse.

"Well, next time you see this Fumi, you tell her that she's got to meet me so I can bake her a cake to make her feel better!"

Heaving a sigh, I point out, "Aren't you leaving Japan in a couple of days?" There's also the fact that Elizabeth doesn't speak Japanese, but I'm sure she'd somehow find a way to get around that barrier.

"I can always fly back! But let's get away from the topic of this guy's sister. How are you feeling today?"

I give her the same answer I gave her yesterday. "I'm just a little out of it."'

"That's no good!" she huffs, tightening her grip on my hands. "You need to be present! You need to talk! Whenever you're feeling down, you always turn in on yourself!"

"How long have you known me?"

"Long enough to know that much! Things got better with Ciel because you talked with him, right? You need to talk about this, too!"

"Thank you for your concern, Elizabeth, but really," I smile, "I'm fine. Some things aren't meant to get better right away."

She wilts. "I know it's bad… When Uncle and Aunty died, I felt absolutely wretched. Looking back on it, though, Ciel probably had it a lot worse. They were his parents, after all. It's just...it's frustrating! Why does the brunt of the tragedy always go to other people? Why can't it land on me? I hate to think I can't understand how hard this is for you! So please, share it with me!"

I nearly laugh. Actually, scratch that, because a chuckle escapes me. Slipping one of my hands out of hers, I ruffle her hair. "Really, thank you Elizabeth. You're doing more than enough to help me through this."

"Really?" she pouts, disbelieving.

"Really." As I'm reassuring her, my eyes happen to find the clock on the TV. "It's getting late. You should probably be heading back to your hotel."

"I'll just stay the night!"

"You already know how Ciel feels about that."

Jutting out her bottom lip, she groans, "Fine. I'm gonna go see him before I go."

Upset, she releases my hands and slams open the door. I trail after her with a sigh. Today...has been exhausting. Once Elizabeth heads out, I'll probably head to bed. First, though, I also want to check on Ciel. Jun and Minami ended up staying around much longer than they anticipated, and with them being the primary concern, I didn't really get the time to ask Ciel about his injuries. It was horribly unnerving, though, to see him wrapped in so many bandages. And the way he put so much weight on his cane…

Elizabeth doesn't bother to knock before barging into his room. Ciel startles where he sits atop his bed, the pen in his hand slipping out of his fingers. Scowling, he picks it back up and finishes signing whatever paper he was in the middle of reading. Sebastian takes the paper when he finished, adding it to the small stack in his arms.

"Is there something you wanted, Lizzy?"

"I just came to see how you were doing before I left," she explains, plopping down in front of him on his bed. "I wanted to spend the night, but Tyler insisted that I leave."

He glances briefly at me before returning his attention to his cousin. "I'm doing just fine. I may still be working, but it's only paperwork. I'm not doing anything strenuous."

"Are you sure I shouldn't spend the night and help you out?"

"You should be going before it gets any darker," he refutes. "It's dangerous for a girl to travel on her own at night."

"Fine. Everyone's just so eager to be rid of me." She raises to her feet, indignant.

Sebastian bows, his empty hand over his heart. "I'll accompany you to the door, milady." Turning up her nose, Elizabeth struts past me in the doorway, Sebastian following silently behind. The two of them gone, I step farther into the room and slide the door shut behind me.

"What is it?" Ciel asks, watching me approach him.

I seat myself in the spot Elizabeth left, carefully crossing my legs. "How's your head?"

His hand reaches up to touch his eye, almost as if reflexively. "It's better. The headaches are a pain, but nothing I can't handle."

Reaching up, I push a lock of hair away from his eye, his hand falling as mine rises. "Were your eyes hurt?"

"Luckily not," he answers, closing his eyes at my touch. "It was close, though. There was one kick that if it had landed any higher, may have blinded me in my right eye."

At that, a bubble of anger swells inside me. It's quick to pop, however. After all, I'm tired. And sitting here with Ciel, even with us both bruised and aching, is just so very peaceful.

"What about you?" He suddenly opens his eyes. "Where were you hurt the worst?"

"Me? Well, there's no one place that hurts particularly more than another. Satou...most of his blows were distributed pretty evenly. Don't worry about it too much." Realizing my hand is still up by his face, I quickly retract it.

"I can't not worry. You got those wounds because of my incompetence."

"Incompetence? How?"

"I was careless enough to get kidnapped, and ignorant to a traitor. Each one is unforgivable on their own. Had I acted to prevent these, you wouldn't be in this condition, and two people wouldn't be dead. If I can't do anything, I'm not better fit to be in this position than the guy I replaced."

I shake my head. "You can't blame yourself for that. There are some things you can't control no matter how much you try."

"That's unacceptable. I'm responsible for every man under my command. If there is something beyond my reach, it could end up costing their lives!"

"No one can help that! Ciel, you're human! No human is perfect, so not everything is going to go perfectly. So don't blame yourself for this, alright?"

He doesn't respond, returning my stare with a gaze that isn't entirely convinced. After a while, he changes the topic. "You never did tell me how you discovered there was a traitor."

I blink. "Ah...didn't I say I was told? Satou grilled me about that, remember?"

"I remember. You said some guy told you and wouldn't tell you his name. Is that really all you know about him?"

"Pretty much," I grimace. "He's an odd dude. The first time I met him was actually when I snuck out to follow you to the Izuru estate. He was the one who showed me the secret passage inside. He's helpful, but at the same time, he's creepy. Like, he knew my name without me ever telling him. And the way he dresses...is morbid. What's even weirder is that the only thing he gave me to call him was the Undertaker."

To my surprise, Ciel straightens. "Did you just say the Undertaker?"

"Um, yeah. Do you know who that is?"

He shakes his head, bringing a hand up to massage his temple. "I've only heard the rumors. He's an infamous information broker in the area. Apparently he's notoriously difficult to find, but he knows the answer to basically everything you'd ever want to ask. Rumor has it he doesn't ask for money, but he only helps those who interest him. Not many people have actually met him."

...Seriously? That weirdo is some sort of urban legend? I guess he is suitably unsettling.

I clear my throat. "Well, whoever he is, I owe him. Without him, everything at the shipyard would've happened without me having a clue."

"It's thanks to him you disobeyed me."

I flinch. "Guess I don't get that kiss, then, right?"

"I still don't understand what you find so great about another man. Even if you're attracted to me, I've been nothing but bad luck to you."

"That's not-"

"It would make much more sense for you to find a girl, wouldn't it?" he reasons, looking away. "You get along with them pretty well. You told Fumi earlier, right? That you're a guy? And you seemed pretty compatible when you were comforting her."

"Ciel! Haven't I already said? Being kidnapped by you is a dream come true! And besides, I'm not even attracted to girls, so how could I ever…" My frantic explanation dies down as I study him, realization dawning over me. "You aren't...you can't be jealous, can you?"

"Of course not."

So he says, but if that's the case, then why won't he meet my eyes? Leaning forward, I try to meet his stubborn gaze. "Can I...take this as a sign that I have a chance?"

I startle when he suddenly turns back to face me, his expression screaming with irritation. I don't miss an ounce of his frustration when he scolds, "A chance? Take a hint! Would I have promised to kiss you, under any circumstances, if you'd had a mere _chance_?"

I freeze. For a moment, it take all the energy I have just to process the meaning of his words. Then, my jaw creaking, I start, "You mean-"

"You made it clear you were serious," he cuts me off, "so I gave it a lot of thought. Of course it bothered me that you're a guy, but at the end of the day I still found myself attracted to you, and...I figured it would be torture for both of us if I kept denying these feelings. So congratulations. You've got me."

Is he...saying...you mean...he…

He makes a noise halfway between a sigh and a growl before complaining, "You need to be more confident."

Before I can react, he grabs me by the back of my head and plants a hard kiss on my lips. When he pulls away and glares at me, his face tinged faintly pink, I finally return to my senses. Threading my fingers through his dark locks, I smirk, "If that's what you want."

With that, I pull him back to me and continue the kiss where he left off. I'm unable to slow the racing in my chest, utter joy overflowing from me with every millisecond that passes. Although half-lidded, my eyes stay open throughout the kiss, for fear that if I shut them I'll wake up from this dream. Ciel's eyes drift shut as he relaxes against me, a muted purr of sorts escaping him when I slip my tongue past his lips. For just a brief moment, his eyelids lift to reveal hazed sapphire eyes.

When he realizes I'm watching him he flushes dark red and wrenches back. He's unable to go very far, though, with my arms around him. Seeing the way he scowls in embarrassment, I can't help but laugh.

"You're supposed to shut your eyes," he hisses, hand flying up to his mouth as if to guard it.

Chuckling, I apologize, "Sorry, I didn't know. I can't be expected to get _everything_ right on my first try."

I didn't think it was possible, but his face grows even redder at my words. "That was your first-"

"Was it yours?"

His mouth snaps shut and his glare slits sharper, his lips pressed shut in refusal to answer. Well, whether it was or not, it must've been pretty good to get him like this. I'm sure it'll be on his mind for at least the next three days.

When he eventually does open his mouth, it's to snap, "Don't think this gives you free reign. When other people are around, you're not allowed to do anything."

"Because it embarrasses you?"

He grimaces. "Just because I said you need more confidence doesn't mean you should just speak every thought you have."

"Sorry." I probably don't look very apologetic, considering I can't wipe the smile off my face. "I'm a little overwhelmed right now, so you'll probably have to repeat that again to me later." Before he can fire anything back, I continue, "So, this means you like me, right? And we're a couple now?"

"Do I really need to say it?"

"No, I get it." Tightening my grip on him, I draw him into a hug. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would ever be doing this, holding my lover in my arms. I always thought it was ridiculous, that if the person I liked ever found out about my feelings, they'd be disgusted. Even when the impossible happened, and Ciel Phantomhive stole me away like some movie heroine, I was convinced hoping for more was overstepping my bounds. But here we are, embracing, our feelings mutual... I could cry. But I won't. I won't, but I think I'll go ahead and revel in this surreal happiness for awhile.

Really, for all of this to happen to me, I must be the luckiest person in the world!

* * *

 **The End**

...it's over. It's kind of hard to believe. Thank you to all you lovely readers who favorited, followed, commented, or even just read this far! I couldn't have done it without you! Shout out to trepidon, who pretty much dominated the comment section. This story appreciates your love! As for what I plan to do with this done? I'm actually hoping to take a break from fanfiction to work on some of my original stories, which I've been neglecting for quite some time. Who knows how long that'll last, since I had also wanted to take a break between the last story and this one...but I should at least try. When I return, whenever that may be, I'll either be posting a second Death Note story, or a fourth HunterxHunter, so look forward to that! And with all of that said, I suppose it's time to draw the curtains on this story.

Till next time, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
